Fate Stay Night: Routes of the Unknown - Discontinued
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Lancer - A Servant who would do anything for his Master. Axer - A Servant who had a cruel life and end. Beast - A Servant who is misjudged. Healer - A Servant who has told many lies. The Cause Route, the Revenge Route, and the Chaos Unleashed Route - the hidden routes of Fate Stay Night. What will happen in these hidden paths? Pairings: ShirouxOC LancerxBazett DiarmuidxSaber
1. The Summoning of Healer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Hi Everybody! This story takes place during the fifth Holy Grail War, but this time there are even more masters and servants. So, enjoy! :D This chapter will be from one of the new master's perspective. :D**

 ** _Chapter 1 - The Summoning of Healer_**

I walked over to the summoning circle that was located in the center of my room. _Mother, I will make you proud,_ I thought to myself. My mother took place in the Fourth Holy Grail War, and whenever she died I promised to take her place in the next Grail War. I closed my eyes.

"I am calling a servant to assist me in the next Grail War. Please come help me win the Grail, so I can make my wishes come true", I stated while holding my catalyst – an old magical orb that belonged to my mother. The chant was done. I opened my eyes.

"Hmm, nobody's here", I realized. "That's weird. Did I do it wrong? The circle was glowing."

I then sighed and went downstairs. _That's impossible. Everything was perfect. I even did a chant and everything._ When I was passing through the living room to get to the kitchen, I noticed something – or some _one._ I looked to see what it (or _who_ it was) and was surprised to see a beautiful woman in her late twenties, early thirties sitting on the armrest of the couch looking out the window. I didn't say anything. I was frozen with confusion. And then I realized – _wait, is she my servant?_ I looked at her for what seemed like an hour. And then –

"Tis a beautiful night, don't you think?" she said as she looked my way. She had pale skin and long, dirty blonde hair with violet eyes. "I assume you are my new master. Am I correct on this statement?" All I could do was nod my head. How could _she_ help me win a war? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly from how she looked. She wore a white cloak with a sapphire as the button, an orange, sleeveless shirt, a royal blue skirt, a blue choker, and a bronze forehead piece that came to a point and had another sapphire in the middle. Her weapon, however, was a very detailed, gold staff that held a blue magical orb on the top.

"Are you going to speak or not?" she asked me with a smile.

"Sorry. May I ask you what class you are?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I apologize. I am in the Healer class. What shall I call my new master?" she questioned.

"My full name is Hibiki Hamasaki, but please call me Hibiki", I told my new servant.

"Understood."

"Now, I have a question for you Healer. How are _you,_ a healer, supposed to help me win this war if your specialty is to heal people?" I finally asked her.

"You will be surprised; trust me. Every one of my masters so far have been surprised at what I can do," she smirked. _I'm still having my doubts,_ I thought to myself. As if reading my mind, she then said, "You do not have to doubt me. I will do anything in my power to help you get the Holy Grail."

"Hmph, fine. I guess it doesn't matter anyways. I can't just trade you for another servant no matter how much I want to," I sighed in defeat.

"You'll be surprised; trust me", I heard Healer tell me.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short and crappy, but it will get better; I promise! :D Anyway, thanks for reading! Have A Wonderful Day! :D**


	2. The Queen of Katanta

**A/N: Hey! :D Thanks for reading! Anyway, I need your help with future chapters and servants/characters. Please give me ideas on what classes of servants I should do and if I should write about Rin's summoning. Please Read and Review. You can also private message me if you have an idea. Thanks! :D Enjoy! :D**

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Queen of Katanta**_

" _Sister!"_

" _G-"_

" _Don't die. Please, don't die."_

" _R-run, th-they're coming."_

" _Please, don't leave me."_

" _R-run"_

" _PLEASE!"_

"Huh?!" I woke up from my dream. "What was that about? Was that Healer talking in my dream?" I sat up from my bed and looked at Healer who was on a futon across the room. _Was that real? Did Healer actually experience that?_ I looked down. _What_ -

"Is something wrong, Master?" Healer woke up. _Does she know what I'm thinking?_

"Oh, um, I just had a dream", I replied to my servant.

"Will you tell me about it? From what I remember, telling others your dreams or writing them down may help", Healer said. She looked worried. Knowing about her odd power, she might be able to figure it out anyway, so I might as well tell her now.

"Well, uh, might I ask you something?" I asked my worried servant.

"Of course, anything", she replied.

"Well, did you happen to have a sister", I questioned.

Her face then saddened. _It must have been her memories then,_ I thought to myself. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I did. Her name was Alodine, but she went by Alo", she responded sadly. _Alo – Wait, I've heard that name before._ Alo, the warrior of Katanta, was the sister of the famed queen, Leanne Lemile. Alo felled thousands with the Weapon of a Thousand Curses, Demontal. Demontal was said to be given to Alo after a devastating battle against the Montalonean army's strongest general. Only the ones who are truly worthy of Demontal can properly wield it. After Alo's death, the weapon disappeared and hasn't presented itself to anyone else since Alo. _But if Alo was her sister, than that means-_

"That means that you must be Leanne Lemile, queen of Katanta", I concluded.

"That is correct", Healer stated simply.

"I see", I said. Healer still looked troubled. She was looking down at the ground as if she was lost in thought. "You loved your sister very much, didn't you? It must have been hard to witness her death." Healer looked up in confusion.

"Huh? I did not witness her death", she told me. _Wait, if she didn't see her death, then what did I see?_

"What? Are you sure? I heard you shouting at her not to die", I responded.

"Oh, that. Yes, that did happen, but I am in the Healer class for a reason. I was not there when she died which is the reason she didn't live any longer", Healer explained. Healer's explanation confused me. It says nowhere in the story that Alo was healed. Ever. How could it be that Healer had healed her sister? _In the end, Alo was felled by the son of the former king of Montalonea while protecting her sister. The weapon that Alo had thrown before the son's strike, Demontal, had cut off his head before Alo had died. Demontal then disappeared, not being able to find another worthy warrior._

"But, I've never heard that part of the story", I rebuked.

"You may have never heard it, but nothing can stay the exact same after hundreds of years of being passed on", she replied.

"Oh, right", I said. She was right. No story can stay the same after being passed on after centuries.

"Well, we should get back to resting. We need all the rest we can get during a war", Healer said.

"Right, good night Healer."

"Good night Master."

* * *

"Wake up Oniichan!" I heard my little sister, Ellie, yelling.

"Ten more minutes!" I argued.

"No! Get up!" she yelled back.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said giving into her yelling. _Wait a second-_

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked her. Ellie was almost 7 years old and was in the first grade. She had light brown hair and light green eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy wanted me to stay here because they said that it's way too dangerous for me to stay at home", she told me. _I'm sure it won't be as dangerous as staying here will be._

My dad and step mom are currently living in Tokyo. Unfortunately, Tokyo has had many kidnappings lately around their area, so I would guess that they sent Ellie to live with me for the time being until the police caught the kidnapper.

"Don't they know that the Holy Grail War is starting?" I asked Ellie.

"Yes, but they would rather me be with you than risk being there and getting kidnapped. So, where's your servant?" she asked happily.

"She's scouting the area, so she won't be back until later", I told her.

"Ugh, fine", Ellie said with a pouty face.

About an hour or so later, Healer appeared in the kitchen to tell me that she didn't sense any other servants. Ellie, at the time, was in her future bedroom planning on where to put her things and what color to paint the walls, so she had no idea that Healer was there.

"Oh, Healer, I forgot to tell you. My little sister is staying here for the time being, until they find the kidnapper that's currently in Tokyo", I informed Healer.

"Alright. What is your sister's name?"

"Ellie. And just to warn you, she'll want to play with you in between battles and scouts", I told her.

"That is fine. I'm very good with children", Healer smiled.

"Thank you."

"Huh? Wow! Is that your servant?!" I heard Ellie exclaim excitedly behind me.

"Yes. Ellie meet Healer. Healer meet Ellie", I said, introducing them to each other.

"Lovely to meet you", said Healer calmly.

"Wow! I would play with you, but my stuff isn't here yet. The moving trucks are so slow", Ellie pouted.

"Hehe, I guess so", Healer giggled. "Huh?"

"What is it Healer?" I asked. She was looking out the window in the door.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I sensed strong magic, but it's nothing to be worried about. It was only there for a second, plus we have very good protection here", she said.

"Oh, alright, be sure to tell me if anything gets worse", I told her.

"Yes Master", replied Healer obediently.

 **A/N: Man, this chapter is really boring too. Sorry Everybody. But with not many other servants yet, I can't write fight scenes. So, please wait patiently for the good stuff to start. Sorry about the slow pace. You pronounce Alo like halo without the "h". Well, thanks for reading. Have a Wonderful Day. :D**


	3. The Meeting of New Enemies

_**Chapter 3 - The Meeting of New Enemies**_

 **Third Person POV**

"Mmm? Master, I'm sensing two other servants nearby."

"Two? This could be bad. Should we check it out?"

"It's up to you; but if we do, we should observe from afar for at least a little bit. If they're strong, it wouldn't be wise to get in between them."

"I agree. I think we should go see what's going on."

"Alright." The servant then picked up his master and went to go see what was going on.

* * *

The sounds of metal against metal echoed through the school grounds. The tan swordsman had the upper-hand, but his opponent was quite quick and easily dodged his blows. His opponent was a slightly above average height girl with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes who looked about in her upper teens or lower twenties. She wore a sleeveless, maroon under-piece with a small opening in the stomach underneath grayish pink armor that included a breast plate, mid-arm plates, and a stomach plate. She also wore purple upper arm plates and gray boots. Her accessories included a choker, two necklaces, two-fingered gloves and a short, blue cape around her waist. Her left arm, however, was what stood out. There was a purple vein-like pattern that started at her left shoulder and went down to the tips of her fingers and looked like it was moving through her arm which implied that it had been cursed.

"Hmph, you're a pretty good swordsman for being a mere bowman", she complimented the Archer class servant of Rin Tohsaka.

"Thank you, milady. I would compliment you in return, but I am afraid that you are using a variety of weapons so I am not sure what class of servant you really are", the bowman told the girl.

"Ha! You amuse me", the girl laughed. The girl lunged forward towards the archer with a dagger in each hand and broke the swords that Archer held. "Hmph, checkmate."

"Archer!" Rin, who was watching the battle from behind Archer, yelled in worry. She saw his lips move, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. The next thing she knew was that two more swords had popped out from nowhere in Archer's hands. Archer easily deflected the daggers coming towards him with a swift move of his arms.

"Eh? What the hell?!" the girl yelled.

"You didn't think that I'd actually be _that_ easy to defeat, did you?" Archer mocked his opponent.

"Ha! You wouldn't be worthy of being a Heroic Spirit if you were that easy to kill", Archer's opponent stated.

 _So, this is a battle between servants. I wonder who that servant's master is,_ Rin thought to herself. At that moment, a girl with dark purple hair and light purple eyes came out of the school. She wore a sleeveless, light purple shirt and a black jean jacket as well as a black, jean skirt and light purple leggings with black, knee-high boots. She complemented her outfit with a shark tooth necklace and a white and purple hairpiece. There was a large scar on her right cheek that made it look like she was cut with a knife. _That must be the other servant's master,_ Rin thought.

"Do you need something, Master?" the servant asked. _Yep, I was right._

"I was going to tell you that you are allowed to use your Noble Phantasm, Axer", the girl told her servant. _That's the Axer class servant?! I thought that only the strongest weapon wielders get to wield axes. So far, she's only been using the lightest weapons. How can someone like her be able to use an axe properly?!_ Rin asked herself.

"My thanks, Master", Axer replied.

"The Axer class servant, huh? Hmph, I never would have guessed from the weapons you've used", Archer said.

"Hmph", Axer smiled evilly. She lifted her arm and a seven foot axe appeared. The blade was about 3 feet tall, an inch thick, and about 1 or 2 feet wide, and had curse engravings on the side. At the end of the handle, there were two triangular blades placed right above knife-looking blades. The handle was grayish pink like the armor Axer wore only a little darker and had a purple line that looked like it was wrapped around the handle as the pattern. There was a smaller blade on the other side of the axe that, when turned sideways, looked like an "M". When Axer took the handle into her left hand, the purple line and curse engravings started to glow. _If she uses her Noble Phantasm, Archer's going to be defeated,_ Rin thought. "Huh? Who's there?" Footsteps could be heard from afar. _What? No! I was almost sure it was empty!_

"Hmph. Axer, go after them and exterminate them", the mystery girl commanded.

"Yes, Master", Axer replied, and with that, she was gone.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be taking my leave now. Have a good night. You too people watching us", the girl said emotionless. The girl then walked back into the school as if nothing had happened.

"Archer, did you know that there were other people here?" Rin asked her servant.

"I only knew that there was a servant observing", Archer told Tohsaka.

"Alright, well go after Axer and try to stop her from killing whoever is in the school. I can't help but blame myself for them seeing the battle", Rin commanded.

"Are you sure that is wise, Master?" Archer questioned.

"No; but if I don't do anything, they're going to be killed because of me", Rin admitted.

"Fine then", Archer then went off into the school to find Axer and/or the person who had seen the battle.

"Well since you already know that we're here, then we might as well show ourselves", said a voice from afar.

"Wha-?" Rin almost yelled.

"Don't worry; we won't hurt you", the voice appeared to be coming from a young woman with magenta hair.

"You must be another Master", Rin assumed.

"That is correct", the woman said. Rin started to back up.

"Like I said, we won't hurt you. That is unless you decline our request", she told Tohsaka as a tall servant appeared next to her.

"Oh? And what is your request?" Tohsaka questioned the woman.

"Our request? Well, it's simple-

* * *

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Wh-What was that? Who were those people?" Emiya Shirou asked himself as he was running.

"Hehe! Wow, I'm impressed boy. You actually made it farther than expected", a girl with strawberry blonde hair appeared in front of him. "It's too bad that this is the end of the road for you."

"Wh-Who are you?!" yelled Shirou.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You're going to die here anyway", Axer rapidly smiled. Emiya could only do one thing – run. "Oh? You're running? Hmm, I guess I'll give you a little time to run. Let's see how long you can stay alive."

"*pant* I *pant* have to *pant* get out of here", he said while running through the halls at full speed. "Who *pant* is she? Why *pant* is she – ah!" Shirou tripped. "Dammit."

"Hey, you actually got pretty far." Axer appeared in front of Emiya once again. "But unfortunately for you, your life ends here."

"Huh?!" Emiya yelled. A lance appeared out of nowhere and ended up in the warrior's hand. "Please, don't kill – AH!" Emiya tried to plea for his life, but the woman had already sent the spearhead through his chest and into his heart.

"Hmph, look like my job here is done. Well, it's time for me to retire for the night. If you're still alive, good night", Axer said.

* * *

"Alright, that'll be fine. I'll agree to your proposal", Rin Tohsaka told the woman who had appeared after Archer had left. "My name is Rin Tohsaka. May I ask for yours?"

"Oh! My apologies, my name is –"

"Oh, sorry. Hold that thought. Archer found the victim", Rin said before running towards the school.

"Alright, let's go too", the woman told her servant.

"Alright, Bazett", responded the servant.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the third chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter took a huge amount of time to complete, but overall I'm happy with the results. Also if you are mad at the cliff hangers, you might want to get used to it because that's me being a douche bag. ;D Anyway R &R please. Have A WONDERFUL Day! ;D**


	4. The Reunion of Old Enemies

**A/N: So, I decided against writing about Rin's summoning, because if you've either read the VN or watched the anime, you should know how it goes by now. I also finally decided on the new classes for the Holy Grail War, so recommendations are not needed anymore (but you can still give me ideas for what the characters should look like and how they should act). Next, this story will probably be SUPER long because of how many more classes I added, so I'll try to post like three chapters a week (yes, I have that much free time). This story might also turn into an M rating later on, but there will be warnings before the chapters that will have "M worthy content" (that is if there will be). Alright so please don't get mad but in the next few chapters, it will seem like there are going to be a LOT of female characters, but there really won't be that many (just warning you). Anyway, that's about all I have to say, so please enjoy the story. :D**

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Reunion of Old Enemies**_

"That Axer sure knows how to make people terrified. Hmph, I like her already. Do you not agree, Master?"

"Ha! Don't get too attached! If you do, then we won't be able to torture her as easily and we don't want that now do we, Demon?" the girl with light yellow green eyes said.

"No, no we don't", agreed Demon. "Hey, Master? Do you want to see something funny?"

"Hell yeah I do! Show me; show me!" yelled the Master. With a flick of her servant's wrist, a shadow appeared behind a group of children who were at the park. Their moms were on the other side of the playground talking happily. The children started screaming and the parents were getting up from the benches and running towards their children. The shadow took the form of several different kinds of animals including bears, lions, tigers, and snakes. The bears, lions, and tigers were mauling the children as the snakes were slowly suffocating the children that were closest to them.

"Haha! That never gets old! I just love how scared they get!" laughed the Master. Yvelle Kita, the master of Demon in the Fifth Holy Grail War, had light orange hair and an…interesting personality. She loved torturing others and was known as the kidnapper of Tokyo. She wore a basic black jacket and an undershirt that matched the color of her eyes. Her pants were just a tore up pair of blue jeans and half of her hair was tied up into a little ponytail by a black and yellow green bow. "Anyway, we better start heading home. I need to start packing for Fuyuki City."

* * *

"Nngh, wh-what happened?" Shirou Emiya asked himself as he woke up. _Just a dream? No, it couldn't have been. It felt too real._ He looked down and was horrified to see that it was indeed reality that had almost killed him once again. _H-how am I still alive?! I shouldn't be alive. People die when they are killed and yet that was the second time that I had been killed and came back to life. Huh? What's that?_ Shirou noticed something lying on the ground next to him. Confusion hit him. _Who saved my life?_ He wobbled as he stood up. The girl who supposedly killed him was nowhere in sight. More and more questions came to him as he tried to figure out what had happened before his life was ended and then saved. The boy then picked up the item and got up. _Whose voice was that? It sounded so familiar. And then, there were three other voices I couldn't quite make out._ The eighteen year old reached the school exit and started walking toward his home. He pictured the girl who had killed him in his mind. _She had strawberry blonde hair and was quite tall for a woman. Her eyes were red, and she was wearing armor._ He kept reminding himself of what she wore as if trying to remember someone with the same looks, but with no luck.

Finally arriving at his home, Shirou opened the door and went to the dining area, collapsing out of pain. _The man in black and red and the woman in maroon were fighting, but why? And why did the woman suddenly just stop the fight and come to kill me? Everything's so confusing right- Huh?!_ His thoughts were interrupted by an axe coming at him from above. He quickly moved his body, and the axe got lodged in the floor. "Wh-what the hell?!" screamed Emiya Shirou.

"Nice moves boy! But weapons only hurt if you acknowledge them, so why did you move? If you wouldn't have moved, you wouldn't have felt anything!" _That voice! It belongs to that strange woman with the strawberry blonde hair! Why is she here and how'd she get in here?!_ The girl appeared out of nowhere beside her axe and carelessly pulled it out of floor. She turned around and glared at the boy who had barely dodged her weapon.

"Wh-who are you?!" Shirou asked for the second time that night.

"Didn't I tell you, kid? It doesn't matter who I am. Just stand there and look pretty as I take your head, will you do that for me?" she smiled evilly. Shirou noticed a rolled up poster on the ground and picked it up as if it were a sword. "Haha! Challenging me with a piece of paper? How idiotic can you get?" the girl laughed as she charged at the teenager.

"Trace on!" the boy yelled and the poster became as hard as a rock.

"Huh? Oh, a kid who can fight back? I like it. But unfortunately, you won't last very long in a fight with me kid", the woman mocked. Knowing that he couldn't win this fight with just a hardened piece of paper, Shirou started to run towards the spot where he and his old man had their last conversation. Seeing that the door was closed, he jumped right through it, breaking the glass in the process. The woman in maroon appeared right beside him and swung her axe downward, barely missing his leg. Emiya continued to run to the shed where he would often fall asleep after fixing broken things. Tripping and falling once again, it seemed as though his life was drawing closer to an end second by second, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve. He unrolled the poster and used it as if it were a shield, but the woman once again swung her axe as if it were nothing and cleanly cut the rock-like piece of paper in two. "Hmph, that trick you did just now surprised me, but it's going to take more than that to stop me. It's a shame really; you're quick on your feet and in your mind and could be quite good at magecraft if you put your mind up to it. Maybe you were supposed to be the eighteenth and final master. Ah well, each life has an end and yours has come." The woman put up her axe, holding it with her left hand and supporting it with her right.

"No! My life was saved, and I won't be killed by someone like you, who just kills people like it's nothing! I won't go down that easily!" retorted the red-headed boy. At that moment, it was as if something clicked. Blue light illuminated the shed as a blonde haired girl with green eyes appeared out of nowhere, just like the axe-wielding woman who was currently trying to kill him.

"The eighteenth Servant!" Shirou heard the axe-wielder yell as she deflected the blonde's invisible weapon with ease.

The blonde turned towards Emiya. "I ask you, are you my master?" she questioned.

Shirou stayed silent for a moment. "Master?" he finally asked gaining some of his mind back.

"Your Saber Servant has come in response to your summons", she responded. Shirou was confused, but was interrupted by a deep pain in his left hand and grabbed it. The girl turned around. "My sword will henceforth be at your side. Your fate is henceforth my fate. The pact is sealed." She tightened the grip on her invisible weapon and ran out of the shed leaving Shirou sitting there confused. _What the hell is she talking about?_ he asked himself. He got up and ran towards her.

"What do you mean 'pact'?" he called confused. The girl did not respond and proceeded on fighting the woman who was trying to kill him before the blonde had interrupted. Shirou then noticed that the woman in maroon had switched her weapon to two short spears. She seemed quick on her feet with the axe in her hand, but now she seemed rather slow. Her abilities with a weapon, however, made up for the fact that she wasn't quick on her feet without the long axe she was wielding before. The blonde was quick, and her abilities with her weapon were incredible. Each strike looked surprisingly strong from a girl who looked no older than 18, but her strength did not seem to surpass the strawberry blonde's. It looked to be an even match; the girl with the blonde hair and green eyes was quicker on her feet while her opponent seemed to have the upper-hand in arm strength.

"Hmph, it seems we meet again", the woman in maroon commented as she switched weapons, making the spears disappear and her axe come assist her in battle once more. The violet lines and markings started to glow as she placed her left hand on the handle of the axe. "It's a shame that you have to hide that beautiful blade of yours, King of Knights, but I recommend that you keep it hidden just in case if other servants are watching. We may already know each other's identities, but we don't want our secrets out too soon, no? Now tell me, how humiliating was it seeing the man that respected you and gave up one of his noble phantasms for you, dying before you and blaming you for something that you had no part of? And then getting your ideals and principles stepped on by your master? Please, tell me how humiliating it was", the strawberry blonde provoked as she took her left hand off of the axe's handle. The girl in the blue seemed to be trying to ignore her opponent; her strikes were getting stronger as her anger increased. "You loved him; am I wrong? Hmph, that must have been even more humiliating."

"I warn you. Provoke me one more time and I'll-", the girl was cut off.

"You'll what? Use your noble phantasm? I hate to tell you, but if you did, you would most likely kill your sorry excuse for a Master", the woman responded emotionlessly. "If you think that you are going to get anywhere in this war by using the mana he's got, you are definitely holding your hopes high."

"Urngh."

"Here, let me help you. I shall end your life here before your hopes get too high." The maroon clad woman got in a fighting stance. She placed her left hand about two feet below her right one and the markings once again started to glow, only this time brighter. The blonde readied her blade and jumped into the air with her enemy. The opponent lifted her weapon and swung the axe with incredible strength and astounding force. "Have a taste of my blade." The sound of metal against metal sounded and the next thing Shirou witnessed was the girl who was fighting for him, get blasted into the ground with a loud boom and cracking noises.

"Gah!" Emiya heard the girl yell in pain. She somehow managed to get up even after being blasted towards the ground at lightning speed. "I'll d-defeat you", she said while wincing in pain.

"Hmm? Well, it seems that you might just be able to sometime. My master is calling me back home for now and might I say that you're lucky too. You would most likely be dead by now if my master hadn't called me back any later. If you choose to call me a coward for leaving then I tell you that all I am doing is following orders like any other loyal servant. And if you choose to follow me, be prepared to lose your head", the enemy replied while smirking. "I must bid you farewell for now. Have a good night." With that, the woman left.

"Urngh, I am quite lucky indeed", the blonde girl agreed quietly.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Shirou asked while running towards the one who had aided him. He was confused, but he thought that he should ask if she's alright first. Running up to her, he seen that her armor somehow fixed itself. Noticing this, he decided to ask her something else. "What the hell are you?"

"As you can see, I am your Saber class Servant", she replied. "As such, please call me Saber", she continued smiling. From looking at her closer, Shirou realized something. Saber was very beautiful. Her hair was tied up into a bun with a bow tied around the braid that surrounded it. Her pale skin complemented her blonde hair and green eyes well, and her features looked small and frail. Shirou blushed after catching himself thinking that.

"I'm Shirou. Emiya Shirou", he said, introducing himself to Saber. "This house- no, that's not right. That wasn't what I wanted to ask you." He scratched his neck nervously.

"I know", Saber interrupted him. "You are not a proper Master, are you? And yet, you are my Master all the same", she continued. Shirou was still confused.

"Hang on, isn't it weird to start calling me "Master" all of a sudden like that?" he asked her.

"I shall call you Shirou then. Yes, the sound of that is pleasing to me", she responded as she turned around and walked a couple of feet away, her weapon still in her hand. At that moment, the pain that Shirou had felt only moments before came back. It felt like his skin was being burned. As he grabbed his hand once more, he noticed three marks on his hand.

"Hey, what are these?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Those are what are known as Command Seals. Do try to avoid using them carelessly", Saber warned her new Master. "Shirou, my wounds, if you please", she said.

"You're asking me? Sorry, but complicated magic like that is beyond me", Emiya told her truthfully.

"I shall face them in my current state, then. There are four enemies outside", she explained. "One more battle should not pose a problem."

"What do you mean enemies outside?!" the new Master asked confused. He ran after her. After a few minutes, he found her fighting a tall, dark skinned man with white hair and a man with pale skin and blue hair and behind them sat a girl who looked to be about his age and next to her stood a woman who had magenta hair and wore a brown suit. "Saber, stop!" he commanded, accidentally using one of his three Command Spells. Saber stopped immediately. She turned her head toward her master.

"Are you mad, Shirou? I could have defeated them handily, yet you ordered me to stop?" she questioned, looking at him with her green eyes.

"Just hold on, Saber. I have no idea what's going on. If I'm your Master, then at least fill me in!" Shirou half-yelled. The girl stood up and went to stand by the tall, dark skinned man. The woman in the suit went to go stand next to the man in blue.

"You would demand such a thing when our enemies are before us?!"

"Ah, so that's how it is, my good novice Master?" the young girl finally spoke up. _Wait a second! That voice!_ Shirou looked at the girl who had spoken, and was surprised to see who it was. "For starters, good evening, Emiya-kun", the girl continued. _Tohsaka?_

 **A/N: Holy crap that took a long time to write! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Overall, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Tell me what you think in the review section :D Hope You Have a Wonderful Day!**


	5. Cause Route: A War Between Mages

**A/N: So, I decided to make this story into three separate routes just like the original Fate/Stay Night, so now you have the fate route, unlimited blade works route, heaven's feel route, plus three more! Also, I'm very sorry for the late update; I've been so busy lately and writer's block is the worst kind of block…okay, second worst kind of block, worst has to be a cock block. I'll try to at least post a chapter a week. Anyway, the story will split into the different routes here and I hope you'll at least find one to your liking. Also, in all three routes, the Servants remember the past wars they've fought in. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 5 – A War Between Mages**_

"So you were chased by Axer until Saber came?" Rin asked Shirou as she drank the tea that Shirou had offered.

"If by saying 'Axer', you mean the woman with the strawberry blonde hair, then yes", Shirou replied. He was still confused about all of the events that had occurred in this one night. If Shinji had only cleaned the floors himself, he would not be in this mess. "Um, and I didn't catch your name. My name is Shirou Emiya." He turned to the woman with magenta hair. She looked like she was about Fujimura's age, but she looked much more mature.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Bazett Fraga McRemitz, but please just call me Bazett", she responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask how you know Rin?"

"We are allies participating in the Holy Grail War that you just accidentally became a part of." Her answer made Shirou, somehow, more confused.

"Holy…Grail War?"

"Yes, that is correct. You have been chosen as the eighteenth and final Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Have you noticed stigmata anywhere on your body?" Bazett asked the boy.

"Huh? Stigmata?" Shirou questioned, not knowing the meaning of the question.

"She is referring to the Command Seals, Shirou", Saber stated, answering his confusion. Shirou remembered the strange pattern on his hand from before. The same one that caused a burning sensation on his hand right after Saber had appeared before him to protect him.

"Oh, this", he said as he looked at his left hand.

"Yes, those mark you as a Master. They're also spells that control your Servant. So as long as you still have them, you can keep your Servant under control", Bazett explained to Emiya.

"What do you mean by 'as long as I still have them'?" Shirou asked, while looking up in misperception to what his new acquaintance had just said.

"Command Seals are inviolable orders. Those marks are spells that can force your Servant to obey, even if it means bending them to your will. Saber broke off her attack earlier, remember?" Shirou looked down, remembering when he told Saber to stop attacking. "However, you only get three inviolable orders, so try not to waste them. You'll probably be killed if you use them all, so I suggest you be careful with them."

"I'll be killed?" Shirou asked with fear present in his voice as he looked back up at Bazett.

"That's right. The Holy Grail War is based around Masters defeating other Masters. The Master who defeats the other seventeen wins the Holy Grail, which can grant any wish."

"Hey, hold on a second. What do you mean, 'Holy Grail'?"

"To make a long story short, you've gotten dragged into a ritual. One called the Holy Grail War, fought by eighteen Masters, a battle to the death between mages", Bazett continued explaining.

"Come on, do you expect me to believe all this?" Shirou questioned in disbelief of what the female with magenta hair was saying. Rin, who had stayed quiet during the explanation, gave small nods, agreeing with Bazett's description of the Holy Grail War.

"I'm simply laying out the facts. Besides, it should be clear even to you. After all, you've almost gotten killed by a Servant not once, but twice", the woman responded. Shirou looked down and grunted. "Convinced yet?" Bazett asked him. "Rin and I are two other Masters that were chosen by the Grail. Think of your Servant as a familiar granted to you by the Holy Grail to help you survive the Holy Grail War." At this statement, Shirou looked at Saber who was sitting a couple meters away.

"She doesn't look much like a familiar to me", he said.

"Of course not. Servants are technically familiars, but they're superhuman beings, heroes from the past", Bazett replied.

"A hero from the past? Saber?" Emiya was in disbelief.

"That's right. Servants are heroes out of legend, be it past or present, that are pulled into our time and given form. It's the Master's role to summon them, and it's a phenomenon of the Grail that manifests them afterwards. Servants are always basically with you in spirit form, and should the need arise, you can materialize them and make them fight."

"Ah, so you can change them between spirit and physical forms at will. That's how that guy in red-"

"That's Archer", Rin cut in from beside Bazett. "I'm having him keep watch outside for the time being."

"Alright, then who's the man in blue?"

"That's Lancer. He is myServant. He is also keeping watch outside", Bazett answered. "So, do you understand everything so far?"

"The individual words, sure."

"For a more detailed explanation, go to the man overseeing the War", Bazett said. "All I can tell you is that you have no choice but to fight, and that Servants are powerful familiars, so use yours well."

"Now you. From what Emiya has said, I gather that you're in an incomplete state, Saber?" Rin asked while pouring herself more tea.

"Yes. As you say, I am not at my full fighting strength. I am actually quite surprised at how long I lasted against Axer. She is a very strong fighter and outstanding arm-strength. Shirou is not a fully-trained Master, so even replenishing my mana will likely be difficult for him", Saber replied.

"That's shocking!" Rin responded, surprised at what the Servant had just said.

"Hey, what is she talking about, Tohsaka", Shirou asked, not understanding what Saber's sentence meant.

"Servants maintain their existence here by being supplied by mana from their Master. But since she can't get mana from you because you're a novice, it's going to be a problem before too long. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be so forthcoming with us." Bazett nodded in agreement.

"You had already realized that something was wrong, so there was no point in concealing it. In which case, the best course of action was to give Shirou a better understanding of his situation by letting an enemy know the truth", said Saber.

"You're a woman of outstanding character, too…", Rin admitted. Rin then took a sip of tea and slammed the cup down on the table in anger. "Damn it, that's just a waste! If I was Saber's Master, this war would be as good as won!" The three other people in the room just stared at her. Bazett and Saber seemed unfazed, but Shirou seemed a little offended.

"Hey, are you saying I'm not worthy of her?" Shirou asked.

"Of course I am, you hack!" Rin retorted in anger as she got up from the floor. "Okay, shall we go?" she asked as she ended her tantrum.

"Go? Go where?" Emiya questioned.

"To see the man who knows everything about the Holy Grail War. You can meet him too while we're there, Bazett", Rin stated.

"I've already met him. I've seen him many times when I was doing jobs for the Association", she responded.

"Oh, alright then, I'm glad. Introductions take too long." Tohsaka turned back to her classmate. "You want to know the reason behind it, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but it's really late."

"What, you won't to go? If you say so, it's your call. What about you, Saber?"

"Leave Saber out of this! Don't try to strong-arm her", Shirou told Rin.

"Oh, so you do think like a Master! You don't want me talking to Saber?" Rin teased.

"Why would I care?! Anyway, she already loves somebody else", he retorted.

"What? How do you know that? Did she tell you?" she asked, looking at Shirou and then down at Saber, who was slightly blushing.

"I do not love anyone! What Axer said was not true!" Saber almost yelled from behind.

"Axer? How does Axer know anything about your love life?" Bazett asked, still sitting at the table.

"She was the Axer class Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, as was I so we have already met each other and know each other's identities."

"I see. Well, that is giving both you and Axer an advantage of knowing each other's identities already", Bazett responded.

"Yes, I do agree."

"Anyway, Saber's a hero of the past, right? So, she won't be able to make sense of the modern world", Shirou said to Rin.

"That is not true, Shirou", he heard Saber say from behind him. He turned around. "Servants adapt to whatever time period they find themselves in. As such, I am quite familiar with this era."

"You're familiar with it? Really?"

"Of course. This is not the first time I have been summoned to this time. Like I said before, Axer and I both fought in the War only ten years ago."

"No way! What are the odds?! I didn't even hear you say that!" Rin responded surprisingly.

Saber got up and turned to Rin. "So where are we going?"

"The church in New City."

* * *

"So, why do think Saber isn't coming?" asked Shirou after finding out that Saber wasn't going to go inside the church with them.

"She said that she fought in the War ten years ago, so maybe something happened between her and the fake priest", Rin said.

"Personally, I would guess that she isn't coming in, because the holy church is a neutral spot. Servants, under normal circumstances, cannot enter the church because of this fact", Bazett stated.

"Hmm, I never knew that. How long have you been training for this, Bazett?" Rin asked her ally.

"My whole life, so do not be surprised at what I know. It was only necessary training", she responded, looking at Rin.

"But wait, you trained your whole life for this War even though you could not be one hundred percent sure that you were going to be in it? Sure, I trained for most of my life, but I knew that the Grail was going to choose me because I am a member of the Tohsaka family."

"Yes, I still spent most of my life training even though I couldn't be sure that I was going to participate in the War. But do not worry about it, I was chosen as a Master and that's all that matters", Bazett replied. "Let us go inside."

"I have asked you many times to visit me, and when you do, you have a strange guest, so I can assume that this is the eighteenth Master. I am also surprised that you have made an alliance with Bazett. I would have never guessed. Anyway, my name is Kirei Kotomine. What is your name, eighteenth Master?" the priest asked his guest.

"Shirou Emiya."

The priest chuckled at the name, and Rin started explaining the situation. It was true; Shirou got a lot more information on the so-called Holy Grail War from Kotomine. He learned why it's easier for Masters to kill other Masters and much more, but what surprised him the most was the fact that he found out what caused the destruction of New City ten years ago. In the end, he knew he had to decide whether or not he would fight at that moment, because otherwise the other Masters would attack.

* * *

"Rejoice, Boy", Kirei said to Emiya as he, Rin, and Bazett were walking out of the church. "Your wish will finally come true. Surely you realized. Your wish will not come true without a clear and distinct villain. Even if you refuse to admit it, a hero of justice must have a villain to defeat."

"Shirou, have you concluded your business here?" Saber asked as he opened the gate to the church and walked out of the property.

"Yeah", he replied simply.

"And?"

"I've decided to fight as a Master. Will you consent about me being your Master, Saber?"

"My consent is irrelevant. You have been my Master from the beginning. Did I not swear that my body would be your blade?" Saber stated with a small smile on her face.

"Right, in that case…I…will be your Master." Shirou stuck out his hand. "I'll be counting on you, Saber." Saber looked at his hand. "What? Are we not supposed to shake hands?"

"No, that is not it. I was not expecting it, so I was startled", she said before she politely shook his hand. "Allow me to renew my vow. So long as there are Command Seals on your body, mine will be your blade."

 _If the Holy Grail War was what started that fire ten years ago, I can't let something like that happen ever again,_ Shirou thought to himself as he looked at the city after releasing hands with Saber.

* * *

As they walked back home, Rin and Bazett suddenly stopped.

"Tohsaka?"

"No offense, but go home by yourself", Rin told Shirou.

"Huh?"

"We brought you here, because we weren't officially your enemies yet. But now, we are fellow Masters, Emiya."

"I have no intention of fighting either of you, Tohsaka."

"I should have known. Why did we even bother bringing you here?" Rin asked herself. Bazett stayed silent.

"Rin", a voice that came out of nowhere, said. The man in red, Archer, that Shirou had seen before appeared and took on his physical form. After him, a man in blue appeared beside him.

"What?"

"When presented with an enemy that is easy to slay, we ought to do so", Archer said.

"You don't have to tell me that."

"If you agree then take action. I suggest you do the same, Bazett", the white-haired man looked at the woman.

"I will leave this up to you, Rin. It seems that you personally know Emiya, so it would be rude of me to start something that you didn't want to do", Bazett told the younger girl.

"I think we owe him. He did use one of his Command Seals to stop Saber from attacking us, didn't he? So, I think that we should at least let him live for tonight. As a sign of thanks", she said. Bazett nodded.

"Lancer, we will not be fighting. So, you can either change your clothes and walk with us, or you can take spiritual form."

"Yes, Master", Lancer replied while his blue full-body tights glowed and changed into normal attire, a Hawaiian shirt and black pants.

"Hmph, fine. Call me when you need me", Archer said to Rin as he changed into his spirit form.

"Hmm, well, good night, Emiya-kun. See you at school", Rin stated as she waved goodbye.

"Have a good evening. It was lovely meeting you", Bazett said.

"Good night", Emiya replied, smiling at them as he continued walking home with Saber.

* * *

Rin and Bazett also parted ways after Shirou was out of sight. Rin and Archer took a speedy approach to getting home, but Bazett and Lancer decided to be cautious and walk home.

"This has been a long day", Bazett sighed. It was true; with all that had happened today, she should be tired…and for the fact that it was almost three in the morning.

"Do you need me to carry you? Because I would happily carry my beautiful Master on my back", Lancer said, smiling.

"What a gentleman. I might just have to take you up on that offer, but you won't get too tired will you?" Bazett told the man with a smirk on her face. They enjoyed teasing each other.

"Ha! The only way you would get me tired is if you got in bed with me!" Lancer joked as he stopped walking. "Get on, milady."

"Thank you very much", Bazett said with an amused tone. She hopped up on Lancer's back and laid her chin down on his shoulder. "Do you think I made a good decision in making an alliance with Rin?"

"I don't know. We shall see at the end of the War", her Servant smiled as he started walking toward the mansion that they were currently residing in.

"I guess you're right, but I really hope that I made a good decision", she said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Do you want to know something?" Lancer asked his Master.

"What's that?" Bazett asked in response to the blue-haired man's question.

"I think you always make the right decision", Lancer said, looking back at her.

"Thank you. I can always count on you, Lancer. Anyway, wake me up when we get home. I need my beauty sleep", the woman told him.

"Alright, but I don't think you need beauty sleep to be beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm very glad that I chose to summon you."

 **A/N: So that's chapter 5! :D I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was kind of boring, but it will get better. Well, thank you so much for reading! Have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	6. Cause Route: A Strange Encounter

**A/N: So, this is Chapter 6 of the Cause Route! :D I would like to say thank you to all of you who have been reading my story so far. I would also like to thank the ones who have followed, faved, or reviewed. It means so much to me :D Also, if you were wondering when Diarmuid when will come in, he will come later in the story in at least of the routes. I'm still deciding which one(s) he'll appear in, but he'll definitely appear in one. So, I hope you like this chapter. Please Enjoy! :D**

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 6 – A Strange Encounter**_

"Are you sensing anything, Archer? How about you, Lancer?" Rin asked the two Servants.

"Mmm, I am sensing another Servant to the North", Lancer answered the black-haired girl. "Or am I the only one sensing it?"

"No, I sense it too. There's definitely a Servant to the north", Archer agreed.

"Hmph, I think the best course of action would be for Lancer and I to meet the enemies while you and Archer hide nearby", Bazett told Rin.

"Yes, I agree. We shall do just that. Let's go, Archer." The white-haired man then picked up Rin and headed north.

"Are you ready? If they're looking for a fight, then we will be the first ones to enter the battlefield", Bazett asked her Servant.

"Of course I am ready. Let's follow them", Lancer responded with a smirk as he picked up his Master, wedding style.

* * *

"Master, two Servants are heading this way."

"Wonderful, but can you take on two Servants?"

"Easily."

* * *

Lancer and Bazett landed in the woods by the cemetery. Archer and Rin were hiding behind some bushes nearby.

"I could have sworn they were here", Lancer said, irritated.

"Rin, you can come out if you want. If they approach us, then both Lancer and Archer can fight. Archer can fight with swords, am I correct on this statement?" Bazett asked.

"Oh right, yes, he can. Let's go, Archer", Rin replied while coming out from behind the bushes.

"I see. Two of the knight class servants, this will certainly be an interesting fight", a voice echoed from somewhere nearby. The voice belonged to woman. It was beautiful and calm. Lancer and Archer both readied themselves and pointed their weapons to where the voice came from. "It is very nice to meet you. Tis a good night, is it not?" A woman in her upper twenties, lower thirties materialized in front of them. Her white, hooded cloak covered her eyes, but from what Lancer, Archer, Bazett, and Rin could see, she had dirty blonde hair and was very beautiful. She held a two meter gold staff, but there was no sign of a weapon on her.

"A…Healer class Servant?" Bazett questioned, confused as to why a Healer class Servant would make their presence obvious to other Servants.

"Wait, she might be trying to trick us", Rin said.

"Oh, no, I am not trying to trick you. I am indeed a Healer class Servant. Master, shall I show you what I can do?" she asked her Master, who emerged from behind a tree. A little girl walked beside him as she held his hand.

"Oniichan, are you really going to have Healer fight?" the little girl asked the older male.

"Yes", he told the girl. "Healer, show me what you've got. You aren't going to get any assistance from me", he commanded his Servant.

"Hmph", Healer smirked. Lancer and Archer tightened their grips on their weapons. "Prepare yourselves."

The two men watched the woman carefully. She placed a second hand on her gold staff. Within the blink of an eye, she was gone. Lancer and Archer were back to back watching carefully.

"Where did she-Wha!?" Lancer yelled. The end of the staff appeared right next to their heads. Both dodged quickly and were barely missed. The woman came and charged at Lancer, who was fortunately fast enough to deflect Healer's quick attacks. Healer changed her stance and held her staff like an axe. The staff glowed and turned into the large-bladed weapon. She swung the axe with ease which surprised both Bazett's and Rin's Servant. Lancer struggled to deflect the axe, and had to be in the defensive. The blonde-haired woman started to attack Archer and ended up breaking his swords. Luckily, Lancer decided to attack, and she had to turn her attention towards him. Archer materialized two more swords and attacked Healer. Healer apparently seen it coming, and turned her axe into two short spears to be able to defend against both Lancer and Archer.

"Wh-what's happening? How can a Healer class Servant go up against two knight class Servants?" Rin asked, astounded at how easily Healer was holding up against Lancer and Archer.

"Th-that's impossible! How can she defend so easily?!" Bazett questioned, obviously aggravated.

"It looks like you severely underestimated me…dog", Healer said to Lancer. Bazett froze. _Wait a second, does she know Lancer's identity?!_

"What?! Don't call me dog!" he yelled back, obviously angry. Bazett and Rin looked at each other with worried expressions on their face.

"Wh-what should we do? Should we retreat?" Bazett asked Rin.

"Retreat against a Healer class Servant? It sounds cowardly, but if she knows their weaknesses, we won't be able to last in the war very long. Alright, I hate to say this, but let's retreat. Archer! Retreat for now!" Rin commanded.

"Lancer, you too!" Bazett added.

"What? We're retreating against a Healer class Servant?" Archer questioned.

"Urgh, I hate to say it, but they're right. We need to retreat. We can finish her another night", Lancer hesitantly agreed.

"W-wow! Oniichan, Healer did it!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't cheer yet, Ellie. Yes, Healer did manage to make them retreat, but they aren't defeated yet", the young man told his younger sister.

"Oh, right", she smiled back. Healer looked back at her Master and smiled before looking back at Lancer and Archer. "If you have decided on retreating, then we will take our leave. Shall we go, Master?"

"Yes, you've done well, Healer. Thank you", he responded with a smirk. Healer grabbed both the girl and the young man and went back to wherever they came from. The four who were left stared at them as they left.

"Do you know who she is?" Bazett asked the Servants.

"Not a clue, but there's something about her fighting style that seems odd", Lancer said.

"Do you mean that you witnessed that fighting style before?" Archer asked the other Servant.

"Mmm, when I was alive, I met the legendary Alodine", Lancer started. "She was quite young at the time, but she was definitely strong. At first, I thought that it was her and that's how she knew my identity, but then I got the chance to take a small glance at what her eyes looked like. I remember Alodine having bluish-green eyes and neutral blonde hair, but the eyes that I saw were pure violet and the hair was more of a dirty blonde."

"How old was she when you met her? She may have changed", Rin suggested.

"She was only about ten, but she couldn't have changed that much. I saw her once more when she grew older, but she was battling during that time so I didn't have a good close up of her. And, I don't think that she had a staff like that. I don't even know if she used staves."

"Hmm, so it could be that Healer might be somehow related to Alodine", Bazett concluded. The other three looked at her and nodded.

"Shall we go to my mansion and talk there?" Rin asked.

"I think that would be best. We don't want other Masters hearing this", Bazett agreed.

* * *

"So what we know as of now is that Healer is most likely related to Alodine of Katanta and can use just about any weapon she can get her hands on", the raven-haired master concluded.

"We also know that she can turn her staff into any weapon she chooses", Bazett added.

"Ugh", Rin put her head down against the table they were sitting around. "We're not getting anywhere. I haven't heard of any hero who could do any of that. I haven't even heard the story of Alodine, so how are we supposed to know who she knew during her life?" A few moments passed when something clicked in Bazett's head.

"Rin! You're a genius!" Bazett exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" Rin asked, confused as to why her ally had just called her a genius.

"You said that you haven't even heard the story of Alodine, correct?" Rin nodded in reply. "So, all we have to do is find her story!"

"That's a great idea, Bazett! I might even have the story here. Let's search for it", Rin said. The two went into the library to go search for the story of Alodine; Lancer and Archer followed.

"Ugh, I can't find it anywhere! I was sure we had it!"

"Hmm, you were somewhat right, sweetheart", Lancer said from the other side of the bookshelf. He took out an ancient-looking, purple book. The title read " _The Queen of Katanta"_.

"Alodine was the queen of Katanta?" Rin asked the blue-haired man.

"No, but she was a warrior from Katanta. The strongest warrior they had, in fact, so I'm sure that this book will say at least one thing about Alodine", he said.

"Hmm, that should do for now. Let's go back to the living room", Rin replied.

* * *

"' _The famed Katantan warrior, Alodine, was the sister of the future queen, Leanne Lemile. Her fighting technique was admired by thousands. Later when the country of Katanta would go into war with their neighboring country, Alo would train her sister in the art of both weapons and staves. She would also make a personalized staff by the ashes of only Queen Leanne's most loyal followers that would be able to turn into any weapon she chose, a staff that would later be known as the Staff of Loyalty, Makinmare . The training lasted for about a half a year until it was ended when Alo was defeated in battle by the king of Montalonea'_ ", Bazett read from the old book. "Ah, so that's it. Healer's identity is that of Leanne Lemile. That's why she fights like Alodine, but I still feel like we're missing something."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked the magenta-haired woman.

"Have we seen that fighting technique before? It looked familiar", Bazett said.

"I don't know. You know, when you say that, it does look familiar. But why, I have no idea", Rin responded. "Well, shall we call it a night?"

"I think so. At least we now know what her identity is. Now we can use things against her", Bazett replied.

"Agreed. Would you like to stay here for the night, or go back to your mansion?"

"I think it would be safer for us to go back to the mansion. If someone attacks you, send a signal and if someone attacks us, I'll send you a signal."

"Sounds good. Have a good night", Rin said as Bazett and Lancer were walking through the door.

"You too", Bazett replied before she closed the door. "Hmm, so Healer is Leanne, huh? Something seems wrong though", Bazett said to Lancer.

"I agree. But, it's probably not what you were thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that that book was wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

"When I opened the book, it said that Alo and Leanne traveled to the capitol of Katanta together, when Alo was ten. And, that was when I had met her. I remember her telling me that she had run away from her home when she was eight and she hadn't seen her family since then. When I asked her why, she said that she couldn't take the treatment anymore. That's what I mean by wrong", Lancer responded.

"Wait, she ran away? Then, that book was totally wrong, but why is it written that way, if Alodine ran away when she was only eight?" Bazett asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm wondering. There would be absolute no reason to hide those facts, unless something terrible happened and someone wanted to hide everything."

"Mmm, I agree." Bazett looked down at the sidewalk. "May I ask you something, Lancer?"

"Of course, what do you need, hon?"

"Was Alodine holding a weapon when you met her?"

"No, but she was on a mission with a battalion of soldiers. She only carried a couple knives and a sack that held things like food and essential items, but no real weapons."

"Hmm, I seen that she was the wielder of Demontal, the Weapon of A Thousand Curses, but it never said what type of weapon Demontal was."

"Oh, nope, I have no idea what type of weapon Demontal was. It's interesting why that's been lost to history as well", Lancer said.

"I agree. That's why I was asking", Bazett stated. She thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. It was only four days ago when she met Shirou and Saber and Rin became her ally. Lancer stopped walking.

"Another Servant presence?" Bazett asked the man.

"Yeah, but forget it, they seem to be far away. Plus, I'm sure you're tired." Lancer stated, as he started walking again.

"Yeah, I've always been tired lately. I can't sleep well anymore knowing that there's a war going on", Bazett said.

"Yeah, wars can really tire a person out, but hey, you have me", Lancer winked.

"Hehe, yes, and I am very glad."

"Ah! There's the smile I love! You should smile more; you're extra cute when you do", the Servant smiled.

"Stop being such a flirt", Bazett laughed as she playfully punched her Servant.

"Sorry, can't when I'm by such a cutie all the time. Anyway, walking takes too long. We'll get home quicker this way", he said as he picked her up.

"I agree", the woman smirked.

* * *

"You did wonderfully tonight, Healer. Thank you", Hibiki said to his Servant.

"No, thank you, Master", Healer replied.

"You certainly did surprise me", Hibiki smiled.

"I told you. I always keep my word", the Servant bowed.

* * *

 ** _Servant Stat Card - Healer_**

 **Master: Hibiki Hamasaki**

 **True Name: Leanne Lemile**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 182 cm, 56 kg**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magical Energy: A**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 ** _Class Abilities_**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Healing: EX**

 ** _Details_**

 **?**

 ** _Skills_**

 **Mind Read: EX - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant can read anyone's mind in less than a second and can accidentally read one's mind if they are in sight.**

 **Identity Read: EX – A Skill that allows a Servant to read other Servants' identities. This Servant can do this by looking another Servant in the eye and will get every important detail there is to know about the opposing Servant.**

 **Emotion Read: C – This Servant can read emotions if concentrating.**

 **Others: ?**

 ** _Noble Phantasm_**

 **?**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not fully sure if I actually like this chapter or not, but whatever. All I hope is that you enjoyed it. :D So, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Have a Wonderful Day! :D**


	7. Cause Route: The Grail Summons

**A/N: Hey everybody! :D I'm back with Chapter 7 of the Cause Route :D I hope you enjoy it and remember to check out my twitter account (Assassin Number 9) and look at my design of Axer :D Well, enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Warnings: There may be some spoilers for other routes.**

 **P.S. – Also, remember that this is another route completely, so please don't get confused from the last chapter I wrote.**

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 7 – The Grail Summons**_

"Saber!" Shirou yelled after his blonde sword-wielding Servant, trying to stop her.

"Emiya-kun? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked the orange-haired male. His fellow classmate and Master was standing by the end of the alleyway.

"That's what I should be asking you", he replied to Rin Tohsaka.

"Well, Archer and I sensed a disturbance. Bazett and Lancer should be arriving soon", Rin responded. Only an hour had passed by since Archer and Lancer were ordered to retreat from the fight against Healer.

"Oh, alright. Anyway, I'm here because Saber decided to come to this road to check out an enemy."

"I see. I wonder who the enemy is this time. The first enemy was Axer, whose identity is unknown at this point. Then, we ran into Healer, whose identity is that of the sister of the legendary Alo and now this. Oh, that reminds me Emiya. Do you happen to know Axer's-" Rin was cut off.

"Rin, why did you tell us to come here?" the voice of Bazett Fraga McRemitz sounded from behind them. Shirou and Rin turned around to see Lancer setting Bazett down on the ground.

"Well, we sensed a strong disturbance from around here, and Saber and Shirou are here as well. So maybe, we could defeat the next enemy Servant together."

"Personally now that I'm here, I'm not sensing any type of Servant at all. In fact, I'm just sensing something weird around here", Lancer told his Master and their ally.

"I agree. I don't think it's another Servant causing this, but I think it's the Grail itself", Archer said as he materialized.

"The Grail?" Rin questioned.

"I agree. Huh? Wait a second, now I am feeling a Servant. Wait no, now I'm feeling a lot of Servants", Lancer stated, confused at what he was truly sensing. The next moment, Saber jumped down from atop a tall building and into the alleyway that they were now in.

"Shirou, we should get out of here quickly", she said with a worried tone.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean-", Saber was interrupted by a familiar bright blue light.

A summoning circle started to glow at the other end of the alleyway where nobody could see unless you got close. Rin, Archer, Saber, Shirou, Bazett and Lancer ran towards the light and went around the boxes and dumpsters that were located in the alley to find the summoning circle at the end. They looked at it in confusion.

After a few seconds, they could see the figure of a small girl being materialized. The girl appeared to be very short and had medium-length hair that was a little messy on the top and curly on the bottom. The figure floated to the ground and looked up after she was fully summoned. Her eyes were a brick brown color and her hair was a dark red violet. She had freckles and looked to be only about 16 or 17. Her armor was a bright greenish yellowish color and consisted of two upper arm plates and a breast plate that covered her rather small chest. Her tank top underneath the armor was a light blue, and she wore a waist cape that matched the color of her armor. She also wore light brown leggings and dark brown boots. Her accessories included two necklaces and two dark brown gloves with a dark brown belt, as well as two hoop earrings in her left ear.

"A-another Servant? But, that's impossible. The eighteen classes of Servants have already been summoned", Bazett stated, astounded at what they had just witnessed. The girl, who was so short that Saber was taller than her by two full inches, looked at the six people around her.

"I realize that this may sound odd, but I believe that the Grail just summoned eighteen more Servants than normal. I am not sure why, but right now the Grail is supplying me with the mana I need to stay in this world as a familiar", she told them, her voice was a little bit more high pitched than Rin's and was more cute and sweet than beautiful and elegant. "Since I cannot fight in this Grail War alone, I shall serve you six. My identity is that of Felicity Telion, Savior of Katanta."

"Wait a second; did you say 'Katanta'?" Rin asked the girl.

"Yes, I was a warrior who trained under General Alodine", Felicity replied. "May I ask why you asked?"

"Wait, so you know what Queen Leanne Lemile looks like, right?" Bazett questioned.

"Of course, I served her after my Master died. Why are you asking?" Felicity asked once again.

"Never mind, but you'll help us? You've only known us for a little- ow!" Shirou exclaimed, as Rin punched him.

"Don't make her change her mind, you idiot! We'll need all the help that we can get!" she yelled.

"Oh well, I have no desire to fight you right now", Felicity barged in the conversation. "And, there are enemies coming, so I'll need help in defeating them." The girl ran up the building next to the alleyway. The three Masters and their Servants followed suit and followed the girl.

Saber gasped when she arrived on the building. Two figures stood atop the building – two figures that she had already fought. There sat the King of Conquerors - Iskandar the Great, and – _Diarmuid,_ Saber thought to herself as she looked into the eyes of the handsome man. His charm curse seemed to be mocking her, and she had no idea why. It radiated under the light of the moon, his orange-ish yellow eyes staring directly into hers. The color of his eyes made them seem warm, but his stare felt cold and harsh like a terrible blizzard during the worst parts of winter.

"Ah! Saber! I had no idea that you were lucky enough to participate in the Holy Grail War once again!" Iskandar's loud voice rang through the seemingly empty night.

"Y-yes, I was once again summoned by another Master", she responded, only taking a mere glimpse at Rider before looking back at the raven-haired male beside him.

"Now Lancer, we were lucky enough to be summoned by the Grail, so we should be careful with whom we challenge. Am I right?" Iskandar said, as he turned to Diarmuid, who held only one lance – Gae Dearg. He closed his eyes and stayed quiet. "Hmm? What happened to you? Saber, do you know anything?" Saber stayed quiet as well, as she lowered her invisible sword.

"Not going to talk, huh? At least tell me why you're keeping secrets", Iskandar told the two Servants who looked at him with cold stares.

"I never thought that I would meet the legendary Cu Chulainn", Diarmuid stated while looking towards the Lancer class Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, totally ignoring Iskandar. His expression was blank and hard to read.

"Ah, and I never even thought about having the chance to meet Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. It is an honor to meet you", Cu replied.

"No, the honor is all mine."

"Diarmuid", Saber whispered (more like mouthed), hoping that no one would hear. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Diarmuid. He looked into her eyes with the cold expression he wore before.

"I'm sorry, but I must get going for now. Have a good night", he said before he left. Saber turned to Shirou.

"Shirou, may I follow him?" Saber asked. Luckily, Diarmuid did not turn into his spirit form, so she could track him down easily.

"Um, sure, if you want to", Emiya replied.

"My thanks", she muttered to her Master before taking her leave to follow Lancer.

* * *

Saber landed in the woods she witnessed Diarmuid enter. She walked around for a bit before finding Lancer sleeping soundly against a tree in a clearing. Saber smiled at how peaceful Diarmuid looked when he slept. She seen him crack his eyes open; he probably had sensed her nearby. He blinked a couple of times, as he looked at Saber, his cold expression coming back.

"Oh, Saber, it's just you. What do you want?" he questioned coldly, as he got up.

"I want a duel."

"Oh? Already?"

"Yes, but this is not a duel to the death, well not unless you win. If I win, you become our ally. If you win, you may have my head, or whatever you want. Do we have a deal?" Saber asked sternly.

"…Hmph, fine", Diarmuid replied.

* * *

"Ha! I must be pretty lucky to be summoned into the Holy Grail War once again! It's not every day you get the chance to meet Cu Chulainn and Felicity Telion!" Iskandar exclaimed loudly. "Although, I would have imagined that the Savior of Katanta was going to be much taller…and overall bigger for that matter."

"Yes, I know that I am rather short. But fortunately, my Master taught me how to deal with it", Felicity replied to the tall, hairy man.

"Ha! I would expect as much from your teacher! She was the legendary Alodine after all!"

"Yes, she would not cease to amaze anybody", the short girl smiled. "And I would know; she was a motherly figure to me."

"Oh? Is that so?" Iskandar asked Felicity.

"Yes, well the only person who would know her better would be her retainer, Zoal."

"Ah yes, I have heard of Zoal. He was a beast was he not? He was also your Master after Alodine's death, am I correct on this statement?"

"You are. He took me under his wing after Alo had died."

"Felicity, may I ask you a question?" Bazett's voice came from beside her.

"Of course."

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about your Master's past. Like, do you know when she became a warrior or anything like that?"

"Hmm…well, my Master actually hated talking about her past. In fact the first time I had a personal training session with her, she told me to never ask anything about her past. And I actually did one time, she didn't get angry or anything, but she ordered me to help the prisoners captured in the battle two days before move all of the weapons into the wagons. Now that wouldn't be such a bad job to do in normal circumstances, but there were only a few prisoners and thousands of weapons to move", Felicity replied to Bazett. "Sorry, I know that doesn't help, but I really don't know anything about my Master's past. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, we think that the story of Alodine was heavily tampered with. That's why I was asking", Bazett responded.

"Oh, alright then. Anyway, it's nice to see you again Sir Cu", Felicity said to Lancer with a smile. It seemed that they had met before as well.

"It's nice to see you again, too! Contrary to what the King of Conquerors said, I personally can't believe how tall you got after I had met you. You were probably only 4'8" when I last seen you", Lancer smiled.

"Hehe, yeah that's probably right. That was before the war between Katanta and Montalonia. I personally can't believe how much I changed after that war was over", the violet red haired girl stated.

"I wish I would have gotten to see you after the war, but I think that this is fate that we were both summoned into this Holy Grail War."

"I think that as well", Felicity agreed with a friendly smile.

* * *

Saber and Diarmuid's fight could be heard throughout the woods. The clang of metals sounded, and the fight seemed to be never-ending. _Ugh, he's good. But, I know I can win this fight, but how?_ Saber asked herself. His strikes were even more powerful than before, like they were filled with the anger that he held before his end in the Fourth Holy Grail War. She tried to remember all of the times they crossed weapons or fought side by side. _Nothing from the fighting Caster will help me. When we had our small alliance, no, the last time we fought each other, no, the first time we fought each other, no – wait, the first time!_ Saber knew her battle strategy. All she had to do was wait for the time they backed away from the fighting for a few seconds. _Are his strikes never-ending?_ she asked herself. He continuously attacked Saber. _All I need is a few seconds._

After what seemed like hours, they finally backed away from each other. Diarmuid's eyes followed Saber. They stared at each other for a few moments. And then, Saber's plan could finally get started. Diarmuid loosened his grip on Gae Dearg to get into his unique stance. Saber smiled at him. "Checkmate", she said to him, his eyes widened in both surprise and confusion. She got rid of the armor she wore, leaving only her dress underneath. Diarmuid looked at her in surprise. He seemed to be frozen, and that's when Saber finally got her chance to get into the offensive. She charged at him with incredible power and swung her sword to her left. Luckily for her, Diarmuid was too late in tightening his grip when getting into his stance, and Saber successfully disarmed him with her swift swing of the invisible sword she held in her hands. The spear flew to the right of Diarmuid and landed too far away for him to reach. Saber finally received the upper hand and tackled her handsome opponent to the ground, causing him to fall on his behind and Saber standing over him with the tip of Excalibur pointing to his neck.

"That's it. I win", she replied, a smirk could be seen on her face. Diarmuid was too surprised to respond. He looked up at her with widened eyes. "You are now our ally. Welcome to the alliance." What happened next surprised Arturia. Diarmuid closed his eyes, and she could see a small smile on his face. For some odd reason, his smile got bigger and started laughing. "Wh-what?! What's so funny?!"

"Hahahaha! Oh, n-no, it-it's nothing. S-seriously, i-it's – hahahaha!" the handsome man laughed.

"Wh-what?! As a knight who just lost, you should at least tell me why you're laughing!" Saber told the male. She could feel a blush coming to her face.

"I-I told you. It's n-nothing – hahahaha!"

"Tell me now!"

"F-fine, I'll tell you. I'm laughing at _you_ ", he said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because – hahaha – th-that was a pretty bold move you did there, Saber."

"What do you mean?"

"Hahaha! You do just realize that you took off all of your armor just to get me to freeze up for a little bit, so you could tackle me and stand above me – well like _this_ – hahaha! Very bold move, Knight King, very bold move!" Diarmuid laughed hysterically. And then, Saber realized what exactly he meant. She _had_ just made a plan that involved her removing her armor to use her beauty as a weapon, and ended up standing over him with her left foot by his right hip and her right foot by his left hip. She felt color rise to her face.

"W-well, it was the only way I could defeat you!" she defended. _Dammit, I can already hear Axer laughing her ass off,_ Saber thought to herself while mentally face palming.

"Yes, yes, sure it was King of Knights, sure it was", he smirked, still laughing at what she had just done to win the fight. "Now if you really want to prove it, you could let me get up. Unless you're planning to do something un-lady-like to your 'left hand'", he jested, as he chuckled, making Saber blush even more. She instantly tried to pick up her right foot, without failing to lose her balance and fall on top of Diarmuid. She personally had no idea whether it was _his_ bad luck or _her_ bad luck.

This time, it was Diarmuid's turn to start blushing. "I was kidding", he told the woman on top of him. _If you're seeing this and/or listening to this Axer, do yourself a favor and shut up already,_ she mentally told her strawberry blonde haired frenemy. Although they did act like enemies on the battlefield, off the battlefield the two got along quite well.

"I-I lost my balance." Saber was a tomato red color.

"And I'm really hoping that's true, but you're really not proving anything by staying on top of me like this." At his words, Saber got up, letting Diarmuid finally stand up and grab his spear. Arturia turned to Diarmuid and looked up at him.

"Shall we go back?" she asked the raven-haired male.

"We shall", he replied. The two then went back to meet with the others back at the alleyway.

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Cards – Felicity Telion**_

 **Master: None**

 **True Name: Felicity Telion**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 148 cm, 38 kg**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Magical Energy: C**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 _ **Class Abilities**_

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Bravery: A**

 _ **Details**_

 **Felicity Telion, aka the Savior of Katanta, was born in a poor and nameless village during the time of Cu Chulainn's legend. Her parents were later murdered by Montalonians when she was at the age of 11. Before she could be murdered however, the legendary Alodine Lemile came to her aid and rescued her from the soldiers and took her under her wing. When arriving at the capitol, the twenty-year-old Alodine started training the small girl who was barely 4 feet tall at the time. Felicity went through years of training under Alo and even started to see her as a motherly figure. At the age of 13, the young girl was told to step onto the battlefield being on the front lines, right beside her Master. From the ages 13 to 15, Felicity had stepped on hundreds of battlefields and showed her incredible strength in each one. After a total of four years of intense and brutal training under the famous Katantan warrior, Alo unexpectedly died leaving Felicity to study under her retainer, Zoal Zeokill. Ten months had passed when Felicity was forced to finally step on the battlefield as a general after the death of Zoal. At the age of only 16, she entered the last battle. Her army was at a major disadvantage, only having 15,000 soldiers compared to the Montalonian army's 23,000 soldiers. The battle lasted a total of six brutal days, Felicity not having slept during any of the five nights. On the sixth day, only 200 soldiers remained, and the number quickly decreased. An hour before the end of the battle, there were 70 soldiers left in the Montalonian army and only one left in the Katantan army – Felicity. The final second of the devastating battle and war between the two countries approached when Felicity managed to land a fatal blow on Montalonia's best general and cut off his head before he could strike back. Alone on the bloodstained battlefield, Felicity took the head of the general and traveled back to the capitol that was located three days away. For the rest of her days, she was declared a hero and later became the successor to the throne of Katanta. She finally died at the age of 38 as the Hero Queen of Katanta.**

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **?**

* * *

 **A/N: Man, that one took soo long to write speaking that my brain temporarily ran out of ideas for this route, but now I think I know where this one is going thankfully** **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for Reading! :D And remember to check out my Twitter page! Thanks for the support! :D**


	8. Cause Route: His Precious Master

**A/N: So, here's Chapter 8 of the Cause Route. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for Reading! :D**

* * *

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 8 – His Precious Master**_

Lancer walked into the living room from the kitchen. He wore his black pants and plain white shirt. It was nearly 2:30 AM, and they had only arrived home about fifteen minutes earlier.

"Hmm? So, you're asleep already? Doesn't surprise me, I'd be tired too if I were you", he whispered in a caring tone to his Master. Bazett was lying on the couch, the brown jacket to her suit was neatly placed on the chair across the room and the white undershirt she wore was untucked and wrinkly. Her magenta bangs fell in front of her face, and for the first time in a while Lancer got to see her in a rather peaceful state. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly to himself. "If only I got to see you like this more often. You look rather adorable when you're sleeping peacefully. Hmm, what should I do now? She told me I didn't have to keep a look out tonight, so hmm…maybe I should start a bath for her and wake her up when it's full. Yes, that's what I'll do", Lancer said, as he walked towards the bathroom. Before he left the living room, he stopped and turned his head back to Bazett. He looked at her beauty for a few seconds before he could start to think weird thoughts. _No, Lancer. She is your Master. You shall treat her with the utmost respect._ He turned his head back and continued walking toward the bathroom.

When he entered the rather large bathroom, he turned on the lights and looked around. He never really found the time actually look at all of the rooms in the mansion. The room was neat and tidy, and nothing seemed out of place. _She seems rather neat. Ha, she's more like Scathach than I thought. Although now that I think about it, she's starting to remind me a lot of Emer as well,_ Lancer thought as he smiled. He walked over to the huge bath and turned the knob, feeling the water to see how warm it was. He noted how big the bath was and how it could probably hold two people. He chuckled to himself at catching the thought. _Ha, only in your dreams would that ever happen. Psh, my luck with women would definitely stop that from happening. Heck, my luck in general would stop that from happening._ He looked down at the bath again and realized that it was full enough. He turned the water off and walked back to the living room.

Bazett hadn't moved at all, since he had left to go start a bath for her. He was once again tempted but held back from doing what he was thinking and sat down on the edge of the couch. He lightly put his hand on her left arm that was hanging in front of her chest and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him. She lifted herself up. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep", she said quietly.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. You should be tired. I just came to tell you that I filled the bath for you. You look filthy", he told her. She looked down at her body and realized that she actually was in fact very dirty. Dust and dirt covered her arms, and she could feel the filth on her face. "Plus, it'll probably make you sleep better, if you clean yourself up, and I'm almost sure that you don't want to be sleeping on the couch whenever you actually have the chance of sleeping in your bed", the blue-haired man continued.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you", she thanked the Servant. He smiled at her affectionately, his head tilted a little.

"No problem", he replied happily. She smiled back at the tall man. She stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. She stopped and turned to Lancer. "Lancer", she said to him. He looked at back at her.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk on his face. _Will you come with me?_ she thought about saying but then realized how stupid it would sound.

"N-never mind. Thanks again", she said as she turned away from him, trying to hide the slight blush on her face.

"You're very welcome", he responded. She could hear the smile on his face. When she entered the bathroom, Lancer thought to himself. _I wonder what she was going to say._

* * *

Bazett lied down against the leaning wall of the tub. The water was the perfect temperature and just the right amount. Her hair was wet, and she was finally clean. _No, Bazett. You aren't falling in love with him. You aren't falling in love with him. You aren't falling in love with him,_ she repeatedly told herself. _But, I wonder what he would have said if I actually asked him to come in here with me. Would he have said sure or no? Ugh, it doesn't even matter. He is my Servant, and I am his Master. That's all we will ever be, so get over it._ Bazett relaxed herself, and closed her eyelids. A moment later, she opened her eyes and sat up. She swore she could smell the bestial scent of Lancer. _Ugh, that must have been my imagination. Whatever,_ she thought to herself. She got up out of the bathtub and drained the water. She then threw on her black nightgown after brushing her teeth and drying her hair and exited the bathroom.

She walked into the living room to find Lancer, but oddly he wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen looking for him, but he wasn't in there. Bazett looked everywhere but still couldn't find him, so she gave up and went to her room. But to her surprise, Lancer was leaning against the cushiony headboard, sleeping. His toned chest slowly rose and fell, as he breathed in and out. She smiled at the sight. She walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side. She lifted the covers and crawled in bed beside him. _I'll make this time an exception, since he looks so comfortable,_ she thought to herself. Although she didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him just in case if she would start to fall in love with him, she allowed it this time and closed her sleepy eyes while resting her head on his shoulder, cuddling him. She did not plan to fall asleep like that, but his warmth got to her and made her go to sleep.

Lancer could feel warmth from beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to see a sleeping Bazett leaning against him. _Huh? Did I fall asleep? Whoops, all I was doing was looking around the mansion and decided to see how comfortable this was,_ he thought. He looked at the sleeping beauty beside him. She was leaning her whole upper half on him. She snuggled her head into the crease of his neck, making him feel even more of her warmth. _Crap, what should I do? The last thing I want to do is wake her and sleeping in these pants is nearly impossible._ He went over his options and decided to carefully take his pants off. He cautiously took them off with his right hand and threw them to the side of the bed, for his Master was sleeping against his left half. He carefully managed to take his shirt off somehow and tossed it over by his pants, leaving him sitting in his grey underwear. He pulled the sheets over him and lied down on the bed, causing Bazett to do the same. She lied down beside him and rested her head on his upper-chest and rested her arms on his lower-chest. Lancer looked down at the magenta-haired woman. He realized that she must have been moving in her sleep, because she definitely wasn't awake. She snuggled her head against the front of his neck affectionately. The man smiled down at her lovingly. _A kiss couldn't hurt anyone, right?_ he asked himself before planting a kiss on her forehead. Lancer could see a small smile on her face and wondered if she really was awake but concluded that she wasn't. Feeling that the one kiss didn't satisfy him, he kissed her cheek and repositioned himself, so he could kiss her jawline and the curve of her neck without waking her. He once again kissed those four spots and kissed them again and again. Catching himself in the act, he kissed each of the spots once more, ending with her forehead. He went back to his original position and placed his chin on the head of his precious Master. Kissing her one last time, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, his large hand held her small waist.

* * *

Bazett woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. Her eyes opened, and she realized that Lancer was already up. She lifted herself to a sitting position and looked out the doorway. Pulling the covers off of her, she got up and put her robe on. She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to find Lancer making breakfast.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed happily, a big smile on his face.

"Good morning", she smiled back, completely forgetting about the fact that she had fell asleep leaning on him. "You're making breakfast?"

"Of course, I never got the chance before today, so I thought I'd take the opportunity and make some", he replied. "I hope you like pancakes and parfaits."

"Hmm? You made parfaits too? Well, you're in luck, because I happen to absolutely love both", she stated with a grin.

"Wonderful! Well, here ya go! Enjoy!" Lancer exclaimed, handing Bazett the plate and parfait.

"Thank you", she thanked him before setting her food down on the table.

"No problem", he responded. Lancer then opened the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of orange juice. He then proceeded to pour two glasses and handed one to Bazett, to which she thanked him. Sitting across from her, he placed his own food on the table. She finally took a bite out of her breakfast and almost moaned in delight. The flavor was delicious.

"Did you make these from scratch?" she asked him.

"Yep, I have a special way of making pancakes", he answered.

"Well, I have to say that these are probably the best pancakes I have ever tasted", she told him with a small smile before continuing to eat a spoonful of parfait.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it", he said, his voice full of joy.

"You're welcome", she responded, smiling. They then ate breakfast together happily, sharing small talk and telling many tales of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I thought that I would take a break from all of the serious stuff and have this chapter focus more on the progression of the relationship between Lancer and Bazett. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please say in the reviews which route you like the best so far! :D Well, thanks for reading! Have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	9. Cause Route: The Master of Felicity

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late updates guys! I'll try to catch up to everything this week. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 9 – The Master of Felicity**_

Saber, Diarmuid, Shirou, and Felicity walked along the edge of the forest that was rumored to lead to a huge castle. Felicity walked by Shirou, while Diarmuid and Saber walked a couple of yards behind them. It was only two days earlier that Felicity and (for an unknown reason to Shirou and Felicity) Diarmuid decided to join their cause. The huge man they called Iskandar was nowhere to be found.

It seemed to Shirou that Diarmuid's mood had increased drastically since the first he had met him. He remembered his cold expression staring at Saber. Ever since then, he wondered what had happened between the two and if they had known each other during their lives. Remembering that Felicity was walking beside him, he looked down at her. Her face wore a small smile, as she looked around at the things around her. The short white skirt she wore bounced, as she walked. She turned around to see Shirou looking at her and smiled warmly at him. The teenager smiled back in reply. He turned his head to look in front of him and looked back down at Felicity.

"I have a question for you, Felicity", he told her, his voice in a serious tone.

"Hm? What's that? I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability", she replied.

"Can you describe what your Master was like, and how you met her and stuff like that?" Emiya asked.

"My Master? You mean Alo?"

"Yeah", Shirou clarified.

"Oh okay, sure. Well, my teacher was very strong – the strongest warrior of all of Katanta, no doubt. She was respected all throughout the country and was known to take any job given to her, no matter what. I learned about her in a studies group that my village offered. Luckily, they allowed girls into the group, because my village thought that women and young girls should have been offered education throughout the world. You see, my village didn't have a school nearby, so we had a study group that taught us the necessary subjects and even told us about events that were happening and the famous warriors of Katanta – and that's when I learned about General Alodine.

One of the three volunteer educators we had that day told us about how Katanta had chosen a female warrior as the general for the highest-rank battalion in the whole army to fight against the neighboring country. At that time, we weren't officially at war; we just fought off the soldiers who had crossed the border to burn villages to the ground. During the discussion, one of my classmates asked what the warrior's name was, to which my teacher replied that her name was Alodine.

I was only ten when I learned of her, and we continued to talk about her for many months after that. We weren't worried about Montalonea, the country we were fighting off, coming to burn our village because of the fact that we were right by the ocean and Montalonea was known for not using or building ships because they costed so much to build and used so much wood. It was also because we were a nameless village that was kind of in the middle of nowhere.

Anyway, we were told many stories of General Alodine. The educators even told us that she faced thousands upon thousands of soldiers every day and hadn't lost one battle yet. At lunch one day, my classmates and I talked about how cool it would to meet her and how cool it would be to see her battle. General Alo probably became our favorite thing to talk about within a week. We loved talking about how strong and brave she was.

Then suddenly, we were told not to go to the study group one day and to get away from the village for a few hours, so we did. When we came back to the village, we understood why they told us to get out of the village. We saw Montalonean soldiers entering houses and burning them after killing the people inside. I realized that we were being attacked and ran to my house. When I went inside, I saw my mom on the ground dead – and the soldiers were still in there. They came towards me, and I tried to run but the wall was right behind me and soldiers came from every direction. I got ready to face death.

But before the soldier in front of me could end my life, I heard him grunt and then witnessed his head fall cleanly off his neck. I remember how perfect the cut had been and how my eyes widened in surprise. When the rest of his body fell onto the ground, I could see a very pretty woman in grayish-pink armor behind him holding a blood-soaked, huge axe in her hand. All of the soldiers charged at her at once, but somehow she managed to kill every single one of them with just one swing. It was kind of like dominoes. I remember her looking down at me and saying 'I'm sorry for not getting here earlier, but I was busy taking other worthless lives'. I told her that it was okay and that I understood. After that, I thanked her for saving me.

I didn't know that she was the famed warrior that I learned about in my study group, until she walked up to me when I was with my group. Apparently, they met up after all of the Montalonean soldiers were killed, including the educators. The parents who survived were getting ready to leave the village by packing up food and other necessities. That's when Alo walked up to me. I told her that I wish I could repay her for saving my life to which she cut me off. She told me 'let's go' and started to walk away.

One of my educators, Mrs. Mettian, then got mad at her and asked her what she thought she was doing. I recall her saying that I was now her student and that I would repay her by coming with her to the capitol. That then made her even _madder_ , and she asked who Alo thought she was. At the time, she hadn't even told me who she was yet, so we didn't even know who she actually was. Alo surprisingly didn't get mad, or at least she didn't show it, because she replied to Mrs. Mettian who she thought _she_ was talking back to a high-class warrior of Katanta. Then my other two educators, Mr. Dari and Ms. Selsata, joined the argument.

All my classmates and I actually tried to stop ourselves from giggling at the fact that our educators got so heated up at the argument, while Alo just had a bored expression on her face like she was thinking 'just let me take the kid and leave'. It was actually quite funny. But then when Mr. Dari asked who she was, she replied that she was General Alodine from the highest-rank battalion of the Katantan army. That's when everybody went quiet, and nobody was trying to stop themselves from giggling.

My teacher probably knew that would shut the educators up, because she turned to me and said 'now let's go'. Mrs. Mettian then snapped back to reality and told her to prove that she was indeed the famous warrior. Alo was silent for a while then asked if my educator had heard of any other woman wielding an axe to which Mrs. Mettian stayed silent.

Alo then finally said 'she's coming with me, and that's final'. I tried to ask all of the questions I was holding inside but was cut off by her voice. She told me that she would like to start teaching me asap and then told me the rules I had to live by when learning under her", Felicity said, telling Shirou the story of how she met her Master.

"Do you even remember what they were?" Emiya asked.

"Of course I do. I had to live by these rules for all of the years I trained under her. Number one – never ask her about her past. Number two – never _ever_ question her ways of teaching…or question why to never ask her about her past. And finally number three – always listen to her and Zoal. Those were the three rules that I absolutely had to live by. There were other small rules of course, but those were the main ones. If I broke those rules, I would be severely punished. Oh yeah, there was also a fourth rule that I ended up breaking after she had died", she replied to him.

"And what was that rule?"

"To escape if I had a chance to. Well, that is if a war ever truly broke out. She told me to never become a hero and never try to save Katanta if I had the chance to escape. Like I said, I broke that rule when I was sixteen, almost two years after she had died", Felicity explained. Shirou's eyes widened. He didn't want to think about a sixteen-year-old girl entering the battlefield. Then, another question popped into his head.

"I hate to ask you this, but how exactly old were you when you entered your first battle?" he asked.

"Mmm…a month after I turned thirteen. I commanded my first army at 15", Felicity answered.

"ONLY THIRTEEN?! You must have been in the back, right?!"

"No, I was always placed in the front because of how short I was and for the fact that Alo was always in the front lines."

"That's terrible! Letting a young girl fight on a battlefield?! How could anyone do such a thing?!" Shirou questioned angrily.

"It's not like I was weak. My training was very, very brutal – not even half of the soldiers of the whole highest-rank battalion had gone through a _quarter_ of how brutal my training was. I know it sounds bad, but Alo didn't want me to enter the battlefield unprepared", the girl responded. "I can't even tell you how many times I puked in the first week of training. The odd thing is that I don't even think that my Master showed any emotion at all – no sympathy, no happiness, no sadness, no disappointment, no anger, nothing, absolutely nothing. One time I even asked her why she didn't show any emotion. All I remember her saying is that it was because she had nothing to fight for and emotion can show weakness. I saw her smile a few times, but it was only if she was teasing somebody. I found it kind of sad that she had nothing to fight for. I asked her if she didn't have a family, and she told me she did. And that's when…I broke rule number one – never ask about her past. I asked her what had happened when she was younger that made her not even want to fight for her family. She replied by saying that I had broken one of the most important rules there were and commanded me to go help with moving supplies…in a hundred degree weather I might add. I thought I was going to faint", Felicity told him.

"She made you do that when you were only a small child?"

"Yep, but I knew I should have known better than to ask about her past. The question just slipped off my tongue", she explained.

"I see. So, how would you describe her overall? Like, was she nice? Was she mean?"

"Hmm…let's just say that she was merciless. She was nice too, but I don't think that's how other people would describe her."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this", Emiya said, smiling at the red-violet-haired girl walking beside him.

"You're very welcome", Felicity replied, smiling back at him warmly. They continued walking, continuing small talk. Each time Felicity would say something, it seemed to Emiya that he would only get more and more attracted to the girl. _It's sad that she had to go through all of that during her life. I couldn't imagine a cute girl going out onto the battlefield at the age of only thirteen. I wish I could have been there to save her from that terrible life,_ he thought to himself, feeling sad that he couldn't go back and rescue her himself from the soldiers who attacked her. _How could anyone have such a cute girl go through that?_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to put a fight scene in here, but I thought that would make this chapter too long, so that'll be next chapter! Remember to tell me your favorite route so far in the reviews, and tell me what you think of the story so far! :D Well, have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	10. Cause Route: The Presence of Twelve

**A/N: Holy Cow! I can't believe I'm already ten chapters into the Cause Route! Anyway, thanks for reading! :D Also, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I had so many writing projects this week that I temporarily lost my passion for writing.**

* * *

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 10 – The Presence of Twelve**_

"This is weird. It's been quiet lately, too quiet", Bazett stated, as she looked out onto the city. There was not one Servant that her, Rin, Lancer, or Archer had sensed or seen in the past week now. Lancer walked up from behind her and stood beside her. It was only the two of them scouting that night. "Why do you think the Servants haven't been coming out lately?" she asked the blue-haired warrior. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'd probably guess another Servant has already been defeated. I myself haven't been totally feeling all thirty-six Servants, so I'm guessing at least one was defeated. But one thing I do know, there's one Servant out right now", Lancer replied, Bazett's eyes widened in worry. "Don't worry; I don't think that she'll attack. She's been out here for a couple of nights."

"Which class of Servant is she?" Bazett questioned, as she looked up at her Servant.

"She's the Axer class Servant that that boy was chased by. I met her during my life, but I'm not exactly sure on how well she can do in a fight. But I must admit it seemed like she did quite well in her fight against Archer. Other than that, I have no idea about how good of a fighter she is", Lancer answered, as he turned his to head to look into the night. "Gh? Bazett, do you feel that?" He looked back down at the magenta-haired Master.

"If you're talking about the sudden presence of a whole bunch of Servants than yes, I do feel it", she responded, her eyes wandering the darkness in front of her. She looked around a bit before her eyes stopped on something – or someone. "Lancer, is that another Servant?" she asked him. From what she could tell, a woman was squatting on the edge of a building and balancing on her toes. Her long hair and blue waist cape blew behind her, and she had red eyes the color of fire.

"Yep, that's her. That's definitely her, but what the hell is she doing just sitting there? Does she not sense us?" Lancer asked. Axer didn't even look their way, didn't even acknowledge their presence altogether. They could see her head raise a little and turn to where a large back alley was located. Bazett and Lancer silently watched what she was doing. Suddenly, her head darted towards them. Lancer got into his battle stance, but Axer simply went back to looking at the back alley.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Bazett asked her Servant. Lancer sighed and looked towards the woman.

"Mmm, yeah I think we should. She may know something that we don't and may be willing to tell us", Lancer said. Bazett nodded in response. The man then picked her up and jumped to the other roof. Once there, they walked slowly and reluctantly towards the axe-wielding woman, who just continued looking out. "Yo, Axer", he greeted.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Lady and the Tramp", Axer stated, aggravating Lancer. "Now, what do you want? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Sorry to bother you, but what exactly are you doing? You don't seem like you're really doing much", Bazett stated.

"There are ten more around."

"What? What do you mean?" Bazett asked the red-eyed woman. Axer finally stood up, balancing on the barrier like it was a balancing beam.

"I mean that there are ten more Servants nearby. They all decided on meeting in that back alleyway over there. That's why I didn't even bother pointing any of my attention towards you two. Two is nothing compared to twenty in battle, inferring that the Masters are there as well", Axer replied. "My Master ordered me to see what was going on and fight if I needed to, or if I thought I could win. That's why I didn't bother to pay attention to you two", the woman explained.

"I see, but why would ten Servants gather in one battle?" Lancer asked. To have ten different Servants battling at once was very rare. Axer shrugged before materializing her large axe. The purple lines curving around the hilt started to glow, as the woman easily held it in her left hand.

"I have no idea, but I'm joining them. I think I have a good chance of defeating those weaklings. Well, have a good night", Axer said before traveling towards the alleyway. Bazett and Lancer looked at each other as the strawberry-blonde-haired Servant went to the alleyway to join in the fighting. Bazett nodded towards Lancer, telling him that they will join the fight as well. Lancer picked Bazett up by her waist and followed Axer. When they arrived at the alleyway, Lancer put Bazett down and the two looked around. Just as Axer had said, there were ten other Servants not including Axer and Lancer. Also there were five other Masters. Bazett looked at the present Servants, most of which had an extreme killing intent in their eyes – Lancer, Axer, Fencer, Crusader, Dancer, Samurai, Cavalier. The other Servants were most likely Servants who were summoned by the Grail. The five Servants without Masters seemed to be different from the others. It seemed like they had no desire for the Grail and only desired to fight. Their classes were quite obvious – Archer, Demon, Singer, another Crusader and another Fencer.

"Let us begin", the Samurai class Servant declared. It was quite obvious that he picked his prey before the battle started, because he charged at Axer the instant he was done saying to begin. Axer expression didn't change. She simply swung her axe, blocking Samurai's attack. The sword that Samurai held nearly broke from the weight of the axe, but before it could he jumped back. Axer looked at him with her blood red eyes, the other Servants watching the first attack. She had a cold stare that could kill anyone just by looking at it.

"Oh? So, you are going to attack me, eh? I must say that that was an ignorant plan. You see, the predator hunts the prey. It is not the prey hunts the predator. All that will do is lead you to your inevitable death. But maybe you were just arrogant enough to think that you could defeat me with that useless sword of yours. Ah well, who knows. If you have already chosen me as your opponent then prepare to taste my blade", Axer said, an extreme killing intent, larger than the ones the other Servants held in their eyes combined, echoing throughout the night. The markings on the blade glowed brightly, and Axer charged with incredible power. The Masters stood back as their Servants fought to the death. Lancer looked back at Bazett. She nodded, signaling him to start. He turned back to the other Servants, who were looking at something. Blue specks of light and dust shined in the air. A Servant had already been defeated. The blue-haired man looked towards the Axer class Servant. She stood there wearing a straight face, blood dripped from her axe. He could see the body of Samurai slowly disappearing into the night. Samurai's Master, a boy with indigo hair and yellow eyes, watched in disbelief. Samurai's head was decapitated, a nice, clean cut. The Master looked at Axer, who stared back at him. "Your Servant has been defeated. If you want your life spared, then I suggest that you start running back to wherever you came from. And if you don't, then I shall take your life right here and now". Unfortunately, the boy was completely frozen. He couldn't do anything. Axer sighed and walked slowly up to the lad. Once he acknowledged what was happening, he tried to run. But unfortunately, his feet would not move, and the axe that had ended his Servant's life cut through his neck. The woman who took his life showed no sympathy or regret. She simply turned towards the other Servants once again. The head of the Master fell to the ground with a thud. His body followed and limply hit the ground. Axer charged at yet another Servant, causing the rest of the Servants to continue with their battles. Unlike the other Servants, Lancer stood in front of Bazett, protecting her.

Blood could be heard hit the ground, and metal could be heard clashing. The battle was getting longer and longer. Some of the Servants tried attacking Lancer but ultimately lost after trying to hit Bazett, who was, unlike the other Masters, fighting side by side with her Servant. The Servants left included Lancer, Axer, the Fencer with the Master, Cavalier, Demon, and Archer. The Servant-less Masters had all been killed by the one who defeated their Servant. Two out of the three Masters whose lives were ended were killed by Axer while the last one was killed by Demon. Their heads and bodies lied there on the ground. Blood gushed out from the lethal cuts.

While Lancer fought off Cavalier, Axer fought Fencer and Demon fought Archer. Somehow, not one Noble Phantasm was brought out that wasn't a weapon during the entirety of the battle. Lancer saw that Fencer had apparently retreated from the battle altogether from the corner of his eye and went on fighting Cavalier. Oddly, Cavalier was a centaur, a man with the upper-body of a man and the body of a horse. A scream came out from Archer, causing Cavalier to look back. Lancer took the opportunity and disarmed the horse-man before putting the tip of his lance at the enemy Servant's neck. The Servant grunted. He suddenly galloped toward his Master, a man who seemed to be about twenty-one with long red hair, and grabbed his sword before retreating into the night. There were only two Servants left on the field – Lancer and Axer. Demon had apparently escaped before Cavalier had run off. Lancer and Bazett looked at Axer. Her clothes and armor were almost completely covered with blood. Her beautiful long hair appeared to be as pure red as her eyes. Blood dripped from the blade of her large axe. But what was odd was that her expression remained emotionless and bored. Her eyes pointed towards the two who had followed her here.

"I must say that your moves were pretty impressive, my friends", she complimented while wiping still-wet blood off of her face. Bazett looked closer at the other woman and realized that none of the blood that covered her clear, pale skin belonged to her. She was miraculously unscathed from every battle that she had fought tonight.

"Axer, did your Master heal you at all?" Bazett asked the Servant. Axer's head shook.

"No, I have fought many worse battles than the one that happened tonight. The Servants I fought must have had many weak soldiers in their time. Anyway, I would battle you, but I personally think that there was enough bloodshed for one night, don't you think?" Axer replied. Bazett and Lancer nodded in agreement. In only one night, there were ten deaths – seven of which were Servant deaths.

"I agree, and I'll tell you the truth, Axer. I'm surprised at how strong you really are. Ending a Heroic Spirit's life in little as five minutes is incredible", Lancer responded.

"Ha, that man can hardly be called a Heroic Spirit. His skills lacked in both strength and intelligence", Axer scoffed. "He was both ignorant and arrogant for choosing to attack me".

"I agree. You would think a Heroic Spirit would hesitate before attacking your enemy who uses an axe with only a katana", Lancer agreed.

"Yeah well, you can't fix stupid, I guess. Anyway, I enjoyed our little chat, but I must be returning to my Master before she gets worried. Have a good night", Axer told the two before dematerializing. Lancer replied with a "you too", while Bazett stayed silent. Noticing her odd silence, Lancer looked down at his Master.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" Lancer asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine", Bazett lied. She felt light-headed and questions ran around wildly in her mind. Seeing right through her lie, Lancer looked at her closer.

"You don't seem fine. Come now, tell me. I'm a good listener", Lancer coaxed. Bazett started to blush. Lancer's face showed confusion. "Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"B-because, y-you were protecting me", Bazett mumbled.

"Yeah, so?" Lancer said.

"W-why?" Bazett asked. Lancer seemed even more confused.

"Well, I protected you, because one I'm your Servant, and two because I don't know what I would do without you. I still don't know what you're blushing about", Lancer responded.

"B-because…n-no one has ever…done that to me before", the woman admitted, as she blushed even harder. Lancer was surprised at her response.

"That's terrible, but now that I know that I can bet no one has ever done this to you before either", Lancer replied.

"What do you-", Bazett started to say but was cut off. Lancer's lips sealed her own, as he put one hand on her waist and one hand on her cheek. Bazett could feel more color rise up to her face. She was kissing her childhood hero, actually _kissing_ him. No, he was kissing her. She closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss. It was true. It was her first kiss. She had never kissed anybody in her life. Lancer's tongue slipped into her mouth and touched her own. It was like time had stopped, and nothing else in the world existed. Their lips reluctantly parted.

"Come on. Let's get home", Lancer smiled, still gently caressing her. Bazett slowly nodded. The man picked her up and started on the way back to the mansion. Bazett was suddenly very tired. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her tiredness got to her causing her to lean her head on Lancer's shoulder and fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed that. I should be updating either Festival Phantasm or Grave Days very soon, so you can expect that from me. Also, I had to put a dog joke into this fic somehow (Lady and the Tramp joke if you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	11. Cause Route: A Strange Presence

**A/N: Hope You Enjoy**

 **Warnings: Suggestive Themes and bad language**

* * *

 _ **Cause Route: Chapter 11 – A Strange Presence**_

"That's wonderful, Axer! Great job", Noire exclaimed after hearing that seven Servants had been defeated. They stood on a sidewalk about one mile away from the alleyway where the scene had taken place. The Servant leaned against a lamp post smoking a cigarette with the same bored expression she always wore. "So Axer, you were telling me something along the lines of Lancer and his Master starting to create a disadvantage for them. What was that about?"

"I felt it again – love. I felt it coming from _them_. If any other Servant finds out, both of them are going to get hunted down by the others", the woman explained.

"What do you mean? So, they love each other? Why does that even matter in war?" Noire asked her Servant. Axer stood up straight.

"Love can be a weakness. I don't fully understand it since I can't properly love, but I _do_ know that love can become both a weakness and strength at the same time. Love makes you want to survive, so you can see the one you love again, but love can also make you want to protect your lover at all times and will cause a soldier to be on the defensive side a lot so your lover doesn't get hurt. Like I said, I don't truly understand it, because I've never properly felt love. If you really want to know why it can cause a disadvantage than I suggest you ask Saber and Diarmuid", Axer told her Master. She leaned back up against the lamp post. Noire, who had been looking into the night for some time, turned to look at Axer.

"Axer, did you ever love your mom and dad or sister before she killed you?" the purple-haired girl questioned. Axer took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew out the smoke from her mouth. She started to shake her head.

"No, I never loved my family. I had no reason to like them. They did nothing for me. In fact, I can't remember the last time that I had been in pain. I experienced so much pain that by the time I was four I don't think I could feel pain anymore. Every time someone would hit me or kick me, it would just feel like a small poke. Hell, my family's probably the reason why I am who I am and why I can't feel emotions fully and properly", Axer explained. "They're also the reason why I have this", Axer said before showing Noire a crest on her hip. "Also have one just like it on my back too. Man, even though I was only four when I received those I can still hear my own high-pitched screams."

"Y-your family…burned a crest onto you twice?" Noire asked, wanting to clarify on what her Servant was saying.

"Yeah, my father did. My mother and sister would usually just sit in the corner silently crying, but they never did anything to stop it. They never told anybody, because they were too afraid of my father. Even though I know they wanted to do something to help me, I still do not hold any affection whatsoever towards them. Anyway, we aren't here to talk about me, we're here to talk about the situation. Plus, my life is over and none of it matters anymore so forget about what I told you", Axer said, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly, Axer stopped and looked up at one of the many buildings, causing Noire to try to find what she was looking at. The young Master turned around and checked to see if any strong magic was around. She soon realized that that was a big mistake. Her head pulsed, and it felt like it was going to explode then and there. Noire's knees gave way, and she fell into a kneeling position.

"Wh-what the h-hell is that, A-Axer?" she grunted in pain. Axer didn't answer, just continued to stare off into the distance. "A-Axer, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell what I'm sensing. I have no idea what it is. I don't recognize what it is. Damn, this could be troublesome. We should get going before something happens, Master", Axer suggested.

"What? Hmm, you're right…wait Axer, where do you sense it coming from? Maybe we should find someone who we can trust before we start to head back to the mansion", Noire said.

"Hmm, do you know who would be willing to let us stay at their house?"

"I think I may have an idea on who we can trust."

* * *

 _Is this real? Is this war real? Is the man sleeping beside me real? Am I real? Am I experiencing what I am experiencing? I don't get it. Does he care about me? I don't know. Do I care about him? I don't know…no…scratch that. The feelings I have been having lately prove that I_ do _know, but why I won't admit it out loud I have no idea. I do have feelings for him. I do care about him. I do love him…more like I'm_ in love with him. _Saying that you love somebody and saying that you are in love with somebody are two completely different things. Both may have to deal with love, but being in love with somebody means that you complete and utterly love them to where you would want to spend the rest of your life with them, to always be by their side, to always be protecting them, and if it came to it die for them. That's how I feel right now, but I don't know how he feels._

 _Was it a sympathy kiss? Was it a kiss to make me feel better? Was it a kiss to keep me from continuing to spat out foolish nonsense about how I've never been protected before? Or was it a kiss to actually say something like 'I love you' or 'I care about you' or 'I'll always be there behind you, no matter what'? Does he care about me? I want him to care about me. If he cared about me…I truly don't know what I would do, what I would be. To express the happiness I would feel if he told me he loved me in return is impossible. If he made love to me, I don't know. Describing how much in love with him I am is most likely impossible. Just dreaming about basking in his love makes me so happy that I cannot sleep._

 _The kiss that we shared, it was…I don't even know how to describe. It's like I can still feel the softness of his lips and the feeling of his tongue up against mine. I want it. I want_ more _of it. I would kill for that feeling again. I would kill for the feel of his hands on me and caressing me. I would kill to have the feeling of his blue hair in between my fingers. I would kill to find out where our relationship would go if we didn't have to worry about this damn war. Maybe just maybe, I would get to feel his_ real _lips on mine again instead of lips of my imagination._

 _If only…if only…if only I had a wish that could be granted right now, then I could finally feel his loving touch for the rest of my life…then I could finally be_ happy. _The Grail – I need it. It will make my wish come true. It will let me stay with him for the rest of my life, if he loves me in return. But, I will have to see if he returns my affection first. If he does, I'll finally be truly happy for the first time in my life._

Bazett woke up from her thoughts, or maybe it had been a dream. She raised her head from Lancer's chest and looked around the room, but there was nobody inside of it besides her and the sleeping Servant beside her. She looked down at him. His bare chest kept tempting her as if it was telling her to feel the muscle tone and the softness of his clear skin. It was difficult for Bazett to resist the urge, but she resisted and put her head back down on it. She rested her hand and arm on his mid-torso and looked out the window, letting Lancer crawl into her mind once more.

After a few moments, she felt large arms wrap around her and tighten. She looked up at the owner of the arms but realized that he was still sleeping. He was hugging her in his sleep. She started to wonder if he always did that but soon decided that it was not worth thinking about. She had much more important things to worry about at the moment.

But then, she started to wonder what it would feel like to hug him back, to cuddle up against him and feel more of his warmth. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Bazett asked herself. At the beginning of the war, she kept telling herself that she was not going to fall in love with him, but what was happening? She was falling _madly_ in love with him. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what it felt like to cuddle him, to cuddle _anyone._

Suddenly, it was as if her arms had a mind of their own. They wrapped around Lancer and tightened just as he had done to her, and she nuzzled her hair up against his chest, messing it up a bit. She looked up at the blue-haired man, who was thankfully still sleeping. Once again, either she was not thinking clearly or her arms had a mind of their own, she nuzzled a bit harder as if to wake him up from his slumber to which nothing happened. Or at least, she thought until she felt the Servant's large hands start caressing her gently. Her eyes widened.

She looked up, a blush on her face. Lancer's eyes were closed, but he was most definitely awake, and Bazett knew it. There was no doubt about it. She continued to give him a glare for a few moments. "Lancer, I know you're awake", she told him, but he did nothing, just continued to simply lie there. Bazett lifted her upper-body up with her hands after moving them to a place on the mattress. "You're such a bad liar. I know you're awake", Bazett told him again, but he still did nothing. Bazett started to get aggravated.

Then suddenly all at once, her Servant made a quick and smooth motion, enabling him to grab Bazett's waist, pin her down, and kiss her once again. But this time, it was not just one long kiss; it was many kisses, each felt like they had their own little piece of longing in them. His hands moved up, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to the bed.

Bazett felt all of her color rise to her cheeks. She was not expecting it to happen. Lancer escaped her lips and traveled down to the side of her neck and shoulder, trailing all the way to her shoulder blade and going back up while ignoring the spaghetti-strap of her rather revealing nightgown. Bazett's mouth was hanging open, and she was really wondering if this was all a dream.

Finally noticing that Bazett's mouth was open, he chuckled lightly and leaned in. Bazett just watched in disbelief, but the kiss that happened next caused her to get out of her trance. This kiss, unlike the other one, felt needy and full of craving; and unlike last time where there was just a simple touch of tongues, Lancer's tongue pressed hard against her making the kiss seem even more yearnful.

Bazett eagerly and shamelessly returned the kiss. She had no idea what had gotten into her; but once she felt Lancer's lips again, she didn't care that she had fallen in love with him against her own _and_ the Mage's Association's wishes. She just continued to kiss him passionately without any other care in the world. The two moaned loudly as they went on locking lips. Bazett had to get all the air that she could every fraction of a second that she had between kisses, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was hungry for her Servant and his love. _Wait, is he just doing this to-? Maybe, I should ask him,_ she thought to herself.

"L-*kiss*-Lan-*kiss*-Lan-*kiss*-Lancer", she managed to get out between Lancer's kisses.

"Mm?" she heard Lancer moan, his lips pressed up against her skin.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" she asked simply. She thought that it was best to get straight to the point.

"Because, *kiss* I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*", he said. Bazett just stared at him in surprise. She was surprised that he was so straightforward in telling her. He stopped for a moment and leaned into her. "I thought that was kind of obvious. Why do you ask?" he asked into her skin.

"Because, you were a major Casanova when you were alive", she said simply.

"Yeah, but none of the women I ever slept with got this amount of treatment. Hell, not even my wife got this many kisses from me in one night. So I must say, you're pretty lucky to put such a spell on me", he told her before starting to kiss her again. "Got anything else to say or-", he started but didn't finish. Bazett forcefully and hungrily kissed him before he could. Eagerly kissing her back, he started to caress and feel her pale skin underneath her gown. He felt something underneath as he traveled down towards her lower back – her underclothes. He slowly started to pull down on them but was rudely interrupted by a presence in the air before he could.

The passionate kiss slowly and reluctantly broke. Bazett and Lancer looked out the window then looked at each other. Bazett and Lancer both seemed aggravated at the interruption, so much so that Lancer groaned out loud. "I think we should put up a stronger field, Lancer. I don't think that that's a normal Servant presence", she said.

"Ugh, okay, okay", Lancer agreed with a pouting voice, causing Bazett to giggle. Bazett got out of the bed and put on her robe. She looked at Lancer who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Come on, Lancer", she told him. Lancer groaned again.

"But we were getting to the best part", Lancer whined. Bazett sighed and crawled onto the bed. She sat in Lancer's lap facing him and kissed him lightly.

"Come on", she said again, causing Lancer to groan in thirst.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming", the man said, before following his Master outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you liked this very romantic chapter. Don't worry; this route will get action-y pretty soon, so stay tuned. Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	12. Cause Route: First Fight Against Demon

**A/N: So, here's Chapter 12 of Cause. Sorry for the late updates :) I was going to update this a few weeks ago, but I was too busy with making the new cover :D Speaking of which, I really hope that you guys like it. It took me 4 days (at least) to draw :D Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Cause Route: Chapter 12 – First Fight Against Demon_**

Diarmuid and Saber walked side by side down the empty streets of Fuyuki, seeing where the strange presence was coming from. Shirou and Felicity thought it a good idea for them to split up into pairs and try to find the source it was coming from. All they knew was that it was a strange magical presence.

The two knights' walk had been silent the whole time, neither of them talking due to their uncomfortableness they still oddly felt with each other. Although Diarmuid had laughed at Saber's little plan and had a good mood then, he had not been in such a good mood since, instead his mood being close to nothing kind of like Axer's, neutral to everything. Saber even started to wonder if his death of the last war had ended up breaking him somehow. And yet, she could still see light, hidden in the depths of his soul. All she had to do was bring it out for her to see. No one else had to see it, just her.

She could hear the sound of his walking, footsteps echoing through the night that seemed so empty just like his mood, his emotion. _If only…if only I had not let it happen. Then, he would be happy now. I would be able to see the chivalrous and charismatic man I met in the Fourth Grail War, but alas"…fate was just too cruel for that man,_ she thought to herself, saddened by the thought that Diarmuid was no longer the man that she had learned to feel emotion towards, an emotion that she did not personally know.

"Are you alright, Saber?" his voice rung out. Something seemed odd to Saber about the way he asked the question. She couldn't read it. Was it worry? Saber started to wish that she had Axer's skill of emotion read. The warrior once told Saber that the skill was rather annoying and useless, but Saber bet that it would come in rather handy every once in a while. Saber looked up at the man beside her.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I am fine, thank you", she lied. How could she truly be alright if the man that caused her to actually experience the odd, unknown emotion she never once felt during her life seemed broken inside, like nothing was there? Unfortunately for the blonde King however, the Knight of Fianna had caught her lie like it was nothing.

"Do not lie, King of Knights. It would do nobody any good if we started to lie to each other. There is no point in us lying to one another during a time of war. That could only lead us into unwanted trouble later. If you are truly not well, please tell me what is bothering you", the Irishman stated simply, as he continued to walk towards the strange presence. Saber abruptly stopped, causing the man to follow suit and look back at her in confusion. "Why did you stop?"

Saber stayed silent, simply looking at the ground. Anger and sadness boiled her blood, but she had no idea why. Something was angering her. Something was causing her sadness. What it was, she knew not. The swordswoman struggled to find the words that fit her mood. Why had she stopped? Was it fate that told her to stop, and she just followed its instruction like some mindless servant?

Saber looked up and started to walk once more. Diarmuid looked at her for a small moment before following her. He did not want to make her mad. The moment of silence came back. Nothing could be heard once more besides the footsteps of the two Heroic Spirits.

Suddenly, the presence became stronger. It seemed to be getting closer and closer. Screams of small children could be heard as well as many different kinds of animals. "What the hell is that?" Diarmuid asked. They looked towards where the noise was coming from. "Should we go back or help?"

Saber was about to say to help, but a voice interrupted her. "Don't even try it. It's not worth it", the voice of Axer sounded from behind them. Diarmuid and Saber shot their eyes towards the other Servant, who was standing in her battle attire with her arms crossed. "My Master told me to try and find where the chaos was coming from while she looked for a place to stay for the night. It would not be wise for her to go towards the presence", the woman explained.

The other two Servants turned their bodies towards her. "That was a wise decision, but do you know what or who it is that is causing those screams?" Saber asked, wondering if the strawberry-haired warrior knew anything. In return, she nodded.

"At first I had no idea what it was, but then I remembered that same presence from when I was alive", Axer explained. "It's a demonic presence, so it must be the Demon class Servant who is the cause of all this."

"Ah, I see. I don't think the Demon class Servant of the last war had that presence, though."

"The Demon of the last war was not a demon at all. They just qualified as that class's Servant, so the Grail allowed it", the Katantan replied. "Anyway, helping those people would only make the situation worse. They basically are bound to get corrupted due to the attack if they live through it. Demon is probably attacking people just to attack people, but once she finds someone strong enough to impress her than she'll really become a threat."

"But that's-" Saber started but stopped after hearing an unknown voice come from behind them. The three knights turned and a laugh erupted from the figure in front of them, a girl that looked to be about 18, orange and brown hair, eyes yellow, black bone-like wings erupting from her back, the radiating presence strong from her, and on her stomach a demonic mark.

There was no doubt about it; she was most definitely the Demon class Servant that endangered the city. The demon that must have taken over the girl must have been going insane when they corrupted her. And when the soul of the demon latched onto the girl's, she became insane as well.

Demon still giggled, as she glared into the eyes of Axer. "You know Alodine, Famed and Most-Prized Warrior of Katanta, you would be a huge threat to me and all other Demon class Servants, if you did not possess that curse in your left arm", Demon told the Heroic Spirit of the axe. Saber heard Axer grunt. The King of Britain shot her eyes towards her. With only a glance, she noticed an emotion that she never knew Axer possessed, frustration. Was Axer hiding something?

"You two, though", Demon went on, as she turned her attention to the other two Servants. "You should not pose a problem at any time. Now then…you three can die." The battle with Demon had finally begun.

* * *

Noire knocked on the door of her fellow Clock Tower student, Blaise Slayer. She didn't even know if he knew she existed, but she had to try to get help. The sound of a door turning rang out, and Noire could see Blaise, the man she was so interested in, open the door. "May I help you?"

"Mm, you are Blaise Slayer, are you not?" Blaise nodded. "Well then, may I ask you to come in? I have some things to discuss with you", said Noire.

* * *

Axer, Saber, and Diarmuid stood in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by a circle of shadows. Much like the battle against the Caster class Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, the three had most likely killed hundreds of the creatures. And yet, there was not even a dent in the number there were.

Diarmuid looked at all of the horrid monsters. "That woman does not have a spell-book as Caster did, so where is all the mana coming from?" asked the man frustratingly. Saber grunted, not having an answer for the question. Suddenly, Axer spoke up.

"Demons do not need a lot of mana to create these beasts. Most of them have the power to turn shadows into animals that maul people. It is why they do not come out during the day. There aren't very many shadows with the light", she explained.

"How do you-" Saber started to ask.

"Do not worry about it. All we have to do is distract her. She needs to concentrate to keep the shadows going. The thing we have to try to find out is how we do just that", spoke the warrior.

"Would somehow getting someone on the outside help?" the King of Britain questioned.

"Most likely."

"How do you propose we do that, though?" Diarmuid asked.

"…", the strawberry-blonde thought for a bit. "Saber, you might want to prepare yourself for this."

"For what?" the blonde questioned.

"This", her friend stated simply before abruptly kicking Saber over the pack of feral creatures. She caught a glimpse of Demon watching the chaos ensue, like she was judging Axer and Diarmuid's skills. Luckily, she was completely unaware of Saber flying through the air.

Fortunately, the small woman landed on her feet without making much of a sound. Axer's sudden plan somehow worked. _I guess there was a reason for Queen Marie choosing her over all of the other warriors who wanted to become the general,_ she thought to herself before charging forwards toward the other Servant, who finally realized that Saber had gotten out of the prison-like battlefield.

"What the hell?!" yelled Demon loudly after barely dodging the blade of the invisible sword Saber wielded. A fog-like substance filled the air, black like coal. The shadow-crafted animals had disappeared the second she had lost focus. Diarmuid and Axer stood in their usual battle stances. "Damn you!" she yelled, as she summoned her weapon that must have been her Noble Phantasm.

It was a gold dagger with an orange hilt, silver accents on the grip. The fog-like substance that erupted from the creatures was now erupting from the dagger. The opponent lifted it up, blade aiming towards the ground. She raised it up a little bit more; ready to throw the blade into the ground.

Suddenly, a red spear went right past the Servant's neck, causing the enemy to freeze in fear. Slowly with her eyes wide, she turned her head towards the direction where the spear had been thrown from. Heels clattered on the ground, and yellow eyes met red ones. Saber, Axer, and the Irishman lowered their weapons, knowing the woman who stared at Demon with a look of disgust and hatred was on their side.

"Continue this fight, and I shall help them take your head", she warned. Demon grunted once more in anger. Saber and Diarmuid looked at their new ally in complete surprise, however for different reasons. Axer held the same bored expression on her face as she always did.

The dagger disappeared from its owner's hand. "Hmph, I'll get you for this", declared Demon before dematerializing.

"Are you three alright", their savior questioned. Axer nodded in response, knowing the other two would not be able to speak.

"Yes, thank you. It is wonderful to see you once more, my old friend", the Katantan said.

"Mm, it is lovely to see you as well, Alodine", the other red-eyed woman stated. "What are you two staring at? You should be thanking me. Who knows what her Noble Phantasm was capable of?" Saber was startled, causing her to exit her daze. But Diarmuid kept looking at the woman.

"S-Scathach", he murmured in disbelief.

"Ah, so you know me, do you? Well, I guess it's not surprising due to us originating from the same country", Scathach responded. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Diarmuid of the love spot." The Irishwoman stretched her hand towards her native brother. The handsome man smiled and shook her hand.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance as well, master of Cu Chulainn", he stated. The woman chuckled.

"Speaking of that dog, does he just so happen to be here?"

"Surprisingly, he, in fact, _has_ been summoned into this hell of a war. Although, he was summoned by a Master, making him one of the original eighteen", Axer answered.

"Ha, I'm glad I get another chance to talk to him. Do you know where he would be at this moment as well?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. But, I do have a question for you. Did you happen to be summoned as a substitute for a second Servant of a different class? There are already two Lancer class Servants excluding you."

"That is correct. I believe I was a substitute for a second Saber class Servant", Scathach replied.

"I see", said the axe-wielder.

* * *

"So, you are a Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War as well, are you?" Blaise questioned.

"I am, and it seems that there is an odd type of Servant within what I assume to be the Demon class Servant. Throughout the entirety of the tradition that is the war of the Holy Grail, the Masters who were brave enough to summon such monsters summoned Servants that were qualified to be summoned as that class. But this time however, this time a true Demon class Servant has been summoned by one of the Masters", Noire explained.

Blaise nodded, now fully understanding the situation. "But may I ask why you trust me with giving you a safe haven?"

"Would a murderer ask their victim if they feel comfortable? If they do, their victim will surely start to feel uncomfortable, if they didn't beforehand. So, is there truly any reason for me not to trust you? I also have caught a glimpse of you walking around the Clock Tower."

"Hm, I guess you are justified in trusting me. I am sorry for questioning you, milady", he apologized.

"It is quite alright, darling."

"I will agree to give you a safe haven, until Demon is rid of permanently", Blaise agreed.

"Wonderful, then I will have my Servant go get my things and-"

"However, I have some conditions for you, if you truly want to stay under this roof. If you do not agree, you will immediately leave this estate and never come back. Do you understand?"

"…I do", Noire reluctantly stated.

"Good, these conditions will make you tell me both the identity of your Servant, and show me your Servant." The purple-haired Master nodded in response. "Next, you will not try to provoke my Servant into fighting, or put neither one of us into any sort of geas using tricks, thus meaning that geas that we agree to create do not count" Noire nodded once more, agreeing to the condition. "And last but definitely not least, you will use a Command Spell on your Servant to ensure that he or she does not kill me in my sleep."

His fellow Clock Tower student stared at him, then reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I will agree to your conditions. Since I am staying here, we will form an unbreakable alliance. Does that sound good with you?" she asked.

"That sounds fine. But if one of us breaks it?"

"That one will die. We will not be allowed to break this alliance until there are only the two of us left fighting in this war. We will create a Geas Scroll to ensure this."

"I do agree. It will be a pleasure working with you, Noire Kurosawa", Blaise replied. "Now on to acting to the terms, since you are going to show me your Servant I may as well show you my own. Fencer, come out please." The Fencer class Servant materialized in front of Noire. He wore light armor and had his face covered by a scarf. His hair was the color of dark red and orange flames that erupted from a fire.

"I am glad that you are here to help protect my Master, milady. In return, I will help your Servant protect you as well", the sword-wielder told his new ally.

"I am glad. I can tell you are a very faithful servant", Noire complimented. Fencer nodded in thanks. "Do you mind waiting but a moment, Blaise? I sent my Servant to go find where the presence was coming from while I came here."

"Of course", responded Slayer. There was a small moment of silence.

"Ah, here she is", announced the purple-haired girl. "I was not expecting it to take so long, Axer. Did you happen to get in a duel with Demon, find out what her Noble Phantasm is?" The female Servant nodded.

"Although I did not get to see what exactly her Noble Phantasm is capable of, I certainly did see her materialize it. But, it seems that she relies on the Demon class-only skill, creatures of the shadows. Once you break the barrier, she will most likely become an easy target", she explained.

"What do you mean by barrier?"

"I mean that she uses the creatures like a wall that only gets closer and closer to you. I unfortunately did not find out much about her due to being in that situation. I will have to get more information on her some other time. But getting to the main point here", said Axer. "I assume this is the man that you have decided to trust with your life."

"That is correct. Axer, meet Blaise. Blaise, meet Axer", Noire introduced. "We are now in a Geas-bound alliance with them. If either one of us decides to betray the other, the same fate will approach us as well", explained the girl. Axer nodded.

"I have, in fact, used a Command Spell on you to prohibit you from killing either Blaise or his Servant."

"Alright", stated the woman.

"You are forgetting something", commented the other Master. Axer shot her eyes towards the boy then continued to shoot a glare at Noire as well, waiting for an answer. Her Master sighed.

"Now if you would please state what your identity is, Axer, then it is settled that we stay here until Demon is defeated. The alliance, however, will not end until we are the last Servant and Master pairs standing", she explained. Axer simply closed her eyes; she was expecting the opposing Master to say something of the such.

"Hmph, fine then", the warrior agreed. "My identity is that of Alodine Lemile, warrior of Katanta." And with that, Fencer and Blaise stared at her in disbelief. The legends of the warrior must have been very incorrect, if the woman, who had been described in books and novels everywhere as having beautiful black hair and orange eyes, had strawberry-blonde hair and red eyes the color of blood. How could such a famous story be so far from the truth?

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be typing up some announcements that I have for this story and will be publishing this ONLY on this version of the story. It will not be on the separate routes. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the chapter and have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	13. Revenge Route: A Lie of A Story

**A/N: So, this is Chapter 5 of the next route. I'm going to put new and updated Servant Stat Cards at the bottom of each chapter, because why not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! :D**

 _ **Revenge Route: Chapter 5 – A Lie of A Story**_

Axer landed on the sidewalk of the street leading up to where her Master resided in. Her armor and ancient looking clothes turned into new and modern-looking clothes. She took out a cigarette and lit it with the lighter that her Master had given her. _I wonder why Master wanted me back so early. I could have defeated Saber easily if she wouldn't have interfered,_ the strawberry-blonde thought to herself. She looked at the houses as she walked through the empty streets, until she saw something. Axer stopped walking.

A light turned on in one of the houses. Axer saw a teenage girl start comforting a younger girl, who could only be her sister. She watched as the teenager hugged her sister and crawled into her sister's bed to comfort her and to help her sleep. The teenager turned off the lamp sitting on the nightstand that sat next to the bed. Axer looked back at the ground in front of her and started walking towards her destination once more. _Have times changed this much? I couldn't even tell my sister that something troubled me, let alone telling her what that something was and letting her sleep in my bed with me. I find this time strange, yet oddly wonderful. It's like nothing is at peace, and yet everything is at peace. I never truly looked at the city during the last War, so I didn't even think about how much things have changed since my time. Yes new technology has been invented, but that is normal. But the emotions that humans now feel towards each other, it is incredible how much has changed in only a few hundred years. Not even 2000 years have passed by and sisters are already showing each other love as if it is normal. How times have changed, it is certainly incredible._

She continued walking casually; her hands were placed inside the pockets of her black pants, and she held her cigarette with her teeth. She wore a black leather jacket and a plain, red tank top that made her medium-sized chest look a little larger. The Servant continued to think; her mind found its way to her Master. She thought about how her Master reminded her of herself. Her Master's ability to hide her emotions, her strength, and her will to continue to live no matter what her family thought of her, they all were similarities to Axer.

Axer finally arrived at her destination. She walked into the large house that held her Master and her Master's elder sister. Her Master's elder sister's fiancée also lived there but planned to leave if things got too dangerous in the War. Axer looked around upon entering the house to see if her Master was in any danger and she just didn't sense it. Everything looked normal, so Axer went to go find the one who had called her back before she could end Saber's life. She went upstairs to her Master's room and saw the one she was looking for sitting on her bed hugging her knees.

"Why did you call, Master?" Axer asked the girl.

"My sister and future brother-in law left. I did not want to be alone. You can defeat Saber another day; it'll be easy speaking that her Master is a novice", the girl replied. "And don't call me Master anymore; I don't like the sound of it. Call me Noire", she continued.

"My apologies, I am so used to calling my Master 'Master'", Axer stated.

"I see. But anyway, I think we should do a scout together. Would that be okay?" Noire asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Noire?" Axer asked as she and her Master stood atop of a tall hotel. Noire sat on the edge of the roof; her feet hung lazily over the edge as she rested her elbows close to her knees and held her head. Her short purple hair blew in the wind, as she stared at the stars of the night sky. Axer, who was once again in her armor, sensed that her Master was sad about something.

"It's just…your story. I can't believe that the story that I've heard for years isn't even close to being true", Noire told her Servant. Axer wasn't surprised. It was true; her backstory that the people of this time knew wasn't even close to the truth that is Axer's life. Her last Master, the one that she had during the Fourth Holy Grail War, was probably even more surprised at Axer's true story. The true events of her story were lost in history, unknown to everyone except Axer and the ones who summoned her.

"Do not be sad about that. I do not care about what happened in my life. All I want is revenge against the one who killed me. I think it's funny actually", Axer responded.

"Funny? What's funny about anything that happened in your life?"

"I think that it's funny that the person who I didn't even want to see came looking for me and found me and when years passed by, she was the one who killed me. It is kind of ironic. I didn't even want to see her and yet she came looking for me because she wanted to see me again…and she ended up killing me. I just think that's funny, because you would think that I, the person who never wanted to see her again, would kill her, but it was the person who actually wanted to see me again who ended up killing me. Not only did she kill me, but she literally stabbed me in the back", Axer said with a small smile on her face.

"How do you know it wasn't a lie that she wanted to see you?" Noire asked her Servant.

"Because I sensed happiness from her. I don't think that it would have been a lie if she was happy the moment she saw me for the first time in seven years", the Servant stated.

"Oh right, I forgot that you had the ability to sense emotions. That reminds me; can you read people's thoughts?"

"Yes, if I really want to read a person's thoughts I can, but I don't use that ability much. I personally wish I had my sister's ability. She has the ability to look someone in the eye and find out what their identities are. Now _that_ would be a useful skill in the Holy Grail War", Axer winked.

"Yes, that would be useful", Noire agreed. She saw Axer's head go up quickly in alarm. She knew that Axer had sensed another Servant and Master. "An enemy Servant?"

"Yes, but I'm sensing three from near the church and one that is very close to this spot. We should watch…out", Axer finished the sentence slowly. Noire looked towards the spot she was looking at and seen a tall man with messy, orange and dark red hair. His armor included a black chest pad, a black and red left shoulder plate that looked rather weak, and black, light lower-leg armor. He had a black scarf tied around his lower face, so enemies could only look at his gray eyes and hair. His shoes included black boots. He had a black weapon belt that held two thin swords and different kinds of throwing weapons as well as a few daggers.

"Would you like me to answer his challenge?" Axer asked, not knowing whether she should fight the opposing Servant or not.

"We should take an opportunity when one comes up, but let's go elsewhere. This is not a good place to battle", Noire decided.

"I do agree", Axer said before nodding to the other Servant that was located on the roof of the building across the way. Axer then grabbed Noire and started heading towards any abandoned roads or open area she could find. When she finally found a small open area in a woods, she landed and set Noire down on the ground. The other Servant followed suit and set his own Master down upon landing, a medium height young man who wore a gray sweater vest over a white button up, collared shirt and gray pants with black shoes. He had neat black hair that came down to his mid-neck with part of it stuck behind his left ear and part of it covering his right eye. He also wore simple black glasses and a simple black tie. He looked at Noire and smiled.

"Good evening", he said to her, his eyes full of interest.

"Good evening", she replied, once again emotionless. She knew she couldn't show emotion, because it could show weakness.

"Fencer, show this beautiful girl and her just as beautiful Servant your strength", he told the opposing Servant. _So, he's the Fencer class Servant. That explains his light armor,_ Noire thought to herself. Axer readied herself for his attack. Fencer disappeared within the blink of an eye. Axer must have been expecting this sort of move because she jumped up as her opponent went to stab her in the heart. Axer materialized the two daggers that she owned into her hands and countered his attack. The noise of metal against metal once again sounded through the night as the two Servants fought with each other. Neither one showed any sign of emotion. Fencer was very quick, but his attacks were much weaker than Axer's, who could simply swing her cursed, left arm and send him flying backwards. Whether it be her cursed arm that made her stronger or just her natural strength, it didn't matter, either one of her arms could make a simple motion and send him backwards. During the entirety of the battle, Axer stayed in one spot unless she knew that her opponent either wasn't getting up or wasn't going to move. Although she was on the defensive, she was still winning the fight easily. The Fencer class Servant was quite strong, but trying to beat an Axer class Servant in strength is very tough to do. The Masters just watched as the Servants clashed their weapons.

About ten minutes later, Axer still hadn't budged from her spot. Fencer was sweaty, but didn't show any sign of being tired. But then, something happened that Fencer wasn't expecting. The two Servants were only two meters apart from each other at the time they took a break, leaving just enough room for Axer to swing her axe. She dropped the two daggers, catching Fencer's attention. Not knowing Axer's true class, Axer moved her left arm out and started a swing with an empty hand, confusing Fencer. But in the middle of the quick swing, the long axe appeared in her hand. The curse markings glowed as she grabbed the handle with her cursed arm. Fortunately for Fencer, he was quick enough to move away from the path of a fatal blow, but his right deltoid was unfortunately caught in the path of the axe, making a deep wound that cut half-way into his muscle. Right after Axer finished her simple swing, she dematerialized her axe to hide her identity.

"Master, I need healing", Fencer told the young man behind him, his voice was deep and dark. The man healed his Servant, and Fencer got ready for another attack. Axer was emotionless. _Arrogant fool, don't think that I'd be that ignorant to give you a wound that could simply be healed in a second,_ she thought to herself while looking into Fencer's gray eyes. Fencer lunged forward towards Axer, who stood there with a blank expression on her face. She kicked one of her daggers up with her foot and grabbed it with her left arm – the one that was cursed. Once again, she made a simple arm movement to deflect Fencer's attack. Once the two daggers touched blades, curse markings – like the ones imprinted on her axe – that did not show before, started to glow. The enemy Master stared at the scene in complete confusion. He had no idea what was happening.

"Ahhh! Ghu! U-urgh", Fencer yelled in pain as he was sent backwards by Axer, his feet failing to stop himself from ramming his back right into a nearby tree that stood behind him. He looked at his right arm and didn't see any wound on it, but he still felt a strong pain in it. It felt like someone was slowly squeezing his bone with the muscle around it and it was about to snap. And then, the same feeling went through the whole arm and he screamed in pain. The feeling was only getting worse and his screams were only getting louder. "M-master, I-I n-need h-healing, qu-quickly", Fencer managed to stutter after he stopped screaming.

"Healing? I don't see any wounds, but okay I guess", his Master replied. His Master closed his eyes and begun the healing, only to realize that it was a terrible mistake. Fencer screamed louder in pain. He felt like his bones were being shattered over and over again, a never-ending cycle. He managed to stop himself from screaming and managed to stand up on his feet while holding his arm. He was bent forward a little and also had his knees bent a little. He looked up at Axer, his face was obviously in pain. The scarf he had tied around his lower face came loose and fell to the ground.

"I'm quite surprised at how well you're taking that curse. Most people would be on the ground screaming on the top of their lungs, but you somehow managed to get up", Axer mocked Fencer.

"Ghu-", Fencer grunted in pain.

"Fortunately, you'll be able to take away the curse once you do a little research. Master, shall I end his life or should I let him live for now?" the female clad in maroon asked.

"Hmm…we'll leave for now. He might not even be able to lift the curse, so he might still be in pain the next time we see him", Noire responded.

"Hmph, then we will take our leave", Axer said.

"Have a good evening", Noire told Fencer and his Master. "Axer, let us go."

The two then left into the night. Fencer and his Master were left surprised that a woman had taken the Axer class spot. Axer, for the second time that night, landed on the sidewalk leading up to the place where her and her Master spent most of their time on the outside of the battlefield. She put Noire down and once again, her clothes turned into modern-looking clothes. The two started walking toward the mansion. As they walked past the houses, Axer looked up at the one that held the two sisters that she had seen before. _Hmph, our older sisters are very different, girl. Yours comforts you when you have nightmares. And mine killed me. You are very lucky to have a family to care for you,_ Axer told the girl in her mind. At that moment, Axer seen the same younger girl wake up again and turn on the light, waking her older sister. She knew what the girl was saying. She was telling her sister of what she had just heard, because Axer had telepathically told the girl what she was thinking in her mind. Axer looked ahead of her and kept walking. Noire and her Servant stayed silent for most of the walk.

"About before, does it bother you that your sister is recognized as a hero when she betrayed you and stabbed you in the back?" Noire asked, breaking the silence.

"No, that doesn't bother me. In fact, I would rather have it that way", Axer responded with a blank expression on her face.

"Why's that? Would you rather not have people know the truth? Would you rather not have people know that your sister was a coward?" Noire questioned her Servant, a bit angry that Axer wasn't mad at people believing that her sister was one of the most amazing heroes history had to offer.

"I like the story that way because it gave me a true hero's death. Being stabbed in the back isn't the best death to have in the world when you were one of the best – if not _the_ best – warrior your country had to offer. A death like that would certainly damage my reputation", Axer stopped walking. She was slightly ahead of her Master, so Noire almost ran into her. "Don't worry about things that don't involve you. Trust me; you would find it less stressful to not worry about my past life and my feelings about it. I do not care about what happened in my past life, so I suggest you not care about it either."

"It does too involve me! Don't talk back to your Master that way! If you're so worried about damaging your reputation then I advise you not to talk back to me in such a way!" Noire yelled.

"Ugh, fine. What else do you want to ask me about?" Axer sighed in defeat.

"Hmm? Really? I can ask you anything?" Noire asked, surprised at her Servant's cooperation.

"If I can answer it, then I'll answer it", the hero said.

"Okay, in that case, I have one more question", the purple-haired girl replied.

"And that is?" asked Axer.

"What happened to your left arm?"

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card - Axer**_

 **Master: Noire Kurosawa**

 **True Name: ?**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 174 cm, 54 kg**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magical Energy: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 _ **Class Abilities**_

 **Magic Resistance: A+**

 **Bravery: A**

 _ **Details**_

 **?**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Cursed Arm: EX - A Skill that can increase a Servant's Magic Resistance and Strength dramatically in battle. In this Servant's case, it will bring their Magic Resistance to A+ at any time and their Strength to A++ when they are using the arm that is cursed. This Servant can also spread the curse to anything they touch.**

 **Mind Read: C - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant will be able to read someone's mind, if they concentrate really hard.**

 **Emotion Read: A+ - A Skill that allows a Servant to read one's emotions. This Servant is able to do this anytime, anywhere and can even accidentally read one's emotions without trying to**

 **Eye of the Mind: B - Capable of calm analysis on the battle field. Greatly increases a Servant's chances of winning.**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 **?**

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the end of Chapter 5 of the Revenge Route. Tell me in the review section of what you thought. Chapter 5 of the Chaos Unleashed Route is going to be published very soon, so make sure you hit the Favorite/Follow buttons if you're enjoying the story so far! :D Thanks for Reading! Have a Wonderful Day!**


	14. Revenge Route: A Strange Curse

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back with the next chapter :D This is Chapter 6 of the Revenge Route and I hope you enjoy it :D Happy Reading! :D**

 _ **Revenge Route: Chapter 6 – A Strange Curse**_

"You want to know what happened…to my arm?" Axer asked her Master, confused as to why Noire would want to know.

"Yes, what happened to your arm?" Noire clarified. Axer looked down at the girl; she felt uneasy. She hated talking about her left arm. It's not that it was traumatizing getting the curse, it just made the woman feel uneasy. _Out of all the questions she could have asked, she had to ask that one,_ Axer thought in her mind.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well, you said you would answer anything you could, and I know for a fact that you can answer that one. Why are you so afraid to tell me?" Noire questioned her Servant.

"I just feel uneasy talking about it. I've always hated talking about it", the strawberry blonde stated.

"Well, that's what I choose to ask you, so answer it", Noire told Axer sternly.

"Ugh, fine, I'll tell you", Axer started. "One day when I was 11 years old, I was walking around an abandoned village. The village had been attacked the day before, and I had been ordered to search for any survivors."

"You were only eleven? Wait, you were with a battalion of soldiers, right?" Noire asked when Axer was done with her sentence.

"No, I was alone. My queen at the time had much faith in me. She was like a mother to me and supported me no matter what. She, in fact, believed that I would become the best warrior of my country."

"What were all of the other soldiers doing? That's terrible sending a small child out on her own to search a village that was just attacked!" Noire retorted, disgusted at what the king and queen ordered.

"They were battling. The Royal Court wouldn't allow me to enter a battle at the time, so I was usually sent to search abandoned villages. Anyway…" Axer said as she continued her story. "I heard screaming from one of the houses, so I decided to check it out. I knew I should have left it alone, but if someone needed healing, then I would heal them. When I entered the house I heard the screaming coming from, I seen about a 17 year old male on the ground; his veins were purple and moving around. I looked at him closer, and I found out that he had been cursed. Luckily, I was pretty good with magic, so I put my left hand on him and transferred the entire curse into my left arm. Whenever it transferred, my left arm felt like it was being slowly crushed, but I didn't show one bit of emotion. Fortunately for the male, he was alive and was able to get up only a moment after I took the curse upon myself. He thanked me with a warm smile on his face. He then told me that he was surprised that I could handle the curse so well. You see, the curse, if spread, could most likely kill all of the people who had even a tenth of a percent of the amount of the curse I had. The reason the man was able to live through it for a little while was because he was a well-trained magus. What I didn't know at the time was that if people saw my curse, they would think that I had been corrupted by a demon. When I went back to the kingdom, people looked at me with fear in their eyes, because I had come back with a deadly curse that barely anybody could survive."

"So, they thought you were dead and had gotten corrupted?" Noire asked, confused.

"That is correct. When I went to the Throne Room, the king and queen had also thought that I had been corrupted, but I told them I wasn't. They didn't believe me, however, so I had to prove it." Axer said.

"How did you prove it?"

"When corrupted by a demon, there will be a demonic mark located on your stomach, so I showed them my stomach. There was no mark, so that proved that I was indeed not corrupted. But every person I had met would think I was corrupted until I showed them my stomach. So what I did to solve this problem was to have all of my clothes made with a hole in the stomach to allow people to just look at it and see that I was not corrupted. The curse in my arm changed my looks greatly and turned my hair strawberry blonde and my eyes red."

"Why did it change your looks so much?" Noire asked.

"Because, I had not hit puberty yet when I had received the curse. When I finally hit puberty at the age of 13, my hair got darker and my eyes changed to red. If you would take on the curse, you wouldn't have such a huge problem with your looks changing because you are already a teenager", Axer explained.

"Would it change me at all?"

"Maybe only a little, but not much, the most it would most likely do is just make your hair either a little bit lighter or darker. But, you probably wouldn't survive the curse anyway without being blessed by a god or goddess", the Servant told her Master.

"Then, how did you survive it?" Noire asked Axer.

"I unknowingly had the goddess's protection at the time", the woman answered.

"Why did you have the goddess's protection?"

"Because the goddess, the last wielder of my Noble Phantasm, knew that she was going to choose me as its next wielder, so she wanted to make sure that I wouldn't die until the weapon was passed on."

"Oh, I see. But, I have one more question", Noire said.

"And what's that?"

"Why does the curse make your left arm stronger?" Noire questioned.

"Curses are basically physical signs of a person being corrupted, and whenever someone is corrupted, they'll most likely lose their sanity and become stronger than normal humans. Even though I still had my sanity, my left arm did become stronger than a normal person's arm", Axer explained.

"Oh, okay. Well then, it's getting rather late; let's get home", the girl stated.

"I agree. Shall we walk or shall I carry you?"

"Well, we're almost there so let's just walk."

* * *

"Auhhhhh! Gh! M-master, h-have y-you f-found a cure y-yet?" Fencer asked his Master. The curse that the mysterious Axer class Servant had given him was hurting him worse and worse. It felt as though the curse had spread throughout his whole body. He was tied to a table, so he wouldn't make it worse.

"N-no, not yet. If we don't remove the curse soon, then we'll be easily defeated. I don't get it. How did Axer apply the curse onto you?" the young Master asked his Servant.

"I-I d-don't know. One moment we were standing there taking a break from the fighting, and the next she was swinging a huge weapon that cut my upper-arm. And when you healed me, the wound was fine, but when we started fighting again, her knife started to glow and that's when my arm started to hurt like hell", Fencer explained quickly. The pain was eating away at every bone he had in his body.

His Master, Blaise Slayer, was a 19 year old college student who studied at the Clock Tower in London. He was quite good at mage craft and used a lot of modern dark magic. It frustrated him that he couldn't find the curse that was put upon his Servant speaking that one of his many talents was figuring out curses just by looking at them, but he had never heard of a curse that would cause tremendous amounts of pain by trying to heal them or trying to fight. _How did she apply the curse?! And what curse is it?! I've never even heard of a curse like this,_ he thought to himself, frustrated. He looked through his many curse books to find the curse. He had looked through nine out of all of his ten books and still hadn't come to the curse applied. He looked at the last book. The last book had some of the darkest curses known to man, but none of them had an antidote, or so he thought. He grabbed the black book entitled _Dark Curses: Master's Edition_ , and rummaged through it to find the curse. About 20 minutes passed when he reached an entire new section in the book – _Curses Applied by Weapons._ Blaise sighed a sigh of relief. He looked through the book. "Wounds that never heal, no, venom-filled wounds, no, ah here it is – wounds that cause pain after being healed. Hmm, ah, fortunately Fencer, I think I found the curse." Fencer relaxed a bit after hearing the statement. ' _The Curse of Torturous Agony, once a curse so much as touches the person or an item the person is holding, this curse sends a wave of pain throughout the limb where the curse was first applied; if the curse was applied in the torso, the wave of pain will go throughout the entire body. The pain will feel like walls slowly strangling the limb (or torso) and will only get worse as time goes on. The Curse of Torturous Agony can be applied by anyone who is already cursed. To cure the curse, you have to make the Antidote of Angels.'_ Wait, what?! But, that antidote takes two months to make! Ugh, I'll have to call Colt. I'll be right back, Fencer. I have to go call my friend." Blaise went upstairs to call Colt, aka the Antidote Master.

"Yo! Colt, it's nice to talk to you again, buddy!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Blaise! What's up? It feels like forever since I've talked to you! So, what do you need?" Colt replied.

"Well, I need your help. Do you happen to have the Antidote of Angels in stock?" asked Blaise, his voice full of hope.

"Hmm, let's see here…mmm…ah! Yes! Lucky for you, there's one left. It's pretty expensive though. What do you need it for?"

"Well, you're in Fuyuki City right now, right?"

"I am, why?"

"Well, I am too, so can I give you my address to come over? I'll tell you once you get here", Blaise told his friend.

"Oh! Yeah, that'll be great!" Colt replied. Blaise gave him the address, and soon he was on his way.

* * *

"AAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screams was again echoed through the small house. Fencer's condition was obviously getting worse as he lay on the table, still tied up.

"I see. So, an enemy Servant used one of their weapons and started the Curse of Torturous Agony. Well, luckily this will be enough to stop the curse", Colt told Blaise after being told what had happened during the encounter with Axer and her Master. "I find it odd how easily Axer was able to apply the curse, speaking that this has to be one of the rarest and most complicated curses out there. Here, drink this, Fencer." The Servant was untied from the table and slowly grabbed the bottle of antidote. It hurt him to even move a little bit. He quickly drank the antidote and immediately felt better. Fencer got off of the table and bowed to Colt.

"My thanks, if you had not given me that antidote, I fear that I would not have lasted much longer", Fencer thanked.

"No problem, and hey I'll give you that for free, since you're participating in the Holy Grail War", Colt said to Blaise.

"Really? Thanks, bro. I knew I could count on you, but I have one question. What do you know about that curse? That was the first time I had ever heard about it."

"Well, that curse probably hasn't been used in hundreds of years. Either that, or the victim had died before anyone could help. The Curse of Torturous Agony is certainly one of the worst curses to get put on you, and it only gets worse if you try to heal the person who is cursed. In reality, the curse is banned from being used by modern mages, so that's why you haven't heard of it. It's also illegal for teachers to teach anything about it because of the dangers it could bring to everyone. Do you have any idea what Axer's identity was?" the 23 year old man asked the college student.

"I have no idea, but she was a very strong woman. She easily blocked Fencer's attacks and could send him flying easily with only one arm. Do you have any idea who that could be? She had crimson red eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and you could see a huge curse flowing through the veins in her left arm."

"Nope, sorry. I have no idea on what Heroic Spirit that woman would be. I wish I could help, but I can't", Colt apologized.

"No, it's fine."

"Well, I should be going. Thanks for having me over. It was nice to see you again", Colt said as he walked over to the door.

"No, thank you, if you wouldn't have come, then Fencer would still be in agony right now. So, thank you."

"No problem. Well, see ya", the man said as he left the house.

"Bye", replied Blaise. "That was a close call, but now we know to be more careful around Axer. She could become a huge threat in the future."

"I agree, Master. Well, you should get some rest. I'll stay on the lookout", Fencer responded.

"Okay, thanks, Fencer."

"No problem, Master."

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card – Fencer**_

 **Master: Blaise Slayer**

 **True Name: ?**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height/Weight: 182 cm, 74 kg**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magical Energy: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Independent Action: B**

 _ **Skills**_

 **?**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 **?**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for these rather short chapters, but not much action is happening in my mind right now. I've been so tired lately, so it's been super hard to write a good chapter. If you find the time (and want to see it), go check out my drawing of Axer on my Twitter Account, just search Assassin Number 9 and you'll find my profile ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Have A WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	15. Revenge Route: The Identity of Axer

**A/N: Sorry guys! I was actually supposed to have this up like two days ago, so please don't be mad. But you know, I actually post chapters pretty quickly considering I have golf almost every day, and I don't get out of school until mid-afternoon. But anyway, I decided to go with the whole Grail summons eighteen more Servants thing for each route. I know that's weird, but don't worry. I have a plan :D Well, I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

 **Warnings: Chats about wrong things and major spoilers for other routes.**

 _ **Revenge Route: Chapter 7 - The Identity of Axer**_

" _Are you prepared to lose your head?"_

" _Well, aren't you a confident one."_

" _What the hell do you mean? You are blocked in completely. All of your guards are dead, and everyone else in the castle escaped with their lives. Are you saying there is somehow a chance of you winning this battle? You are unarmed."_

" _You are correct on that statement…but who says that no one came into the castle."_

" _What the hell do you – GH!"_

Noire woke up from her strange dream. _Those were…those were…Axer's memories,_ Noire thought. She hugged her knees.

"I don't get it. Axer is probably the most emotionless person I know…and yet she has to live with the burden of her memories – her own sister ending her life, her family treating her with total disrespect, fighting just because she had nothing else to do with her life, going to the capitol because she had nowhere else to go, becoming a warrior at such a young age – how can she stand it all? No…no…Noire, whatever you do…don't…don't…don't cry. Axer will…surely wake up if you do. Don't…don't…", Noire told herself, knowing full well that no matter what she would do she would still cry.

" _Master",_ Axer's voice rang inside of Noire's head.

" _I'm fine, Axer",_ Noire replied telepathically, as she quietly sobbed.

" _I have told you many times; forget my memories. There is nothing to cry about."_

" _I…I don't care. How can you take on all of the burdens placed on you without shedding a single tear?! I don't understand! If I were you, I would be bawling my eyes out! And even now, I'm STILL bawling my eyes out",_ Noire yelled at Axer through her mind. Her sobs were getting louder and louder. There was no reply from Axer. _"…Axer, are…are you still there?"_

" _Oh, my apologies."_

" _Wh-what's wrong?"_

" _Someone I know has been summoned into this war by the Grail."_

" _By the Grail?"_

" _Yes, by the Grail. There are now thirty-six servants participating in this war."_

" _Thirty-six?! Really?! How are we supposed to defeat thirty-six Servants?!"_ Noire questioned.

" _It'll be fine. We'll be able to defeat them. Trust me",_ Axer replied.

" _Hmm, yeah you're right, but who is it?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, who is it that you know? What's the Servant's identity?"_ Noire asked. Axer stayed silent for a little bit before replying.

" _I would really appreciate if we did not fight her. We were very close, and I actually know another Servant, but I would rather not fight him either."_

" _Oh, I see. The 'him' must be your husband",_ Noire assumed, giggling to herself.

" _Do not humor yourself, Noire. We were not married. I never got married nor did I ever even get engaged during my life. I don't even think that I could even properly love somebody."_

" _What do you mean by 'properly love somebody'? Do you mean you died a virgin?"_

" _I did not say that."_

" _So, you did make love to him – or at least somebody",_ Noire said to Axer.

" _I would not really call it making love. I would most likely just call it an experience for pleasure",_ Axer replied.

" _An experience for pleasure? What the hell do you mean by that?"_ Noire asked her Servant.

" _I mean that neither of us had any good reason to fight. Other soldiers fought for their families or needed to support themselves or did it for their country. We did not fight for any of those things. We just fought because there was nothing left for us to do in our lives. We were basically just waiting for death to come to us. The reason we slept together was to basically fulfill the need of pleasure in our lives. We did not have any pleasures. He was the last person to survive in his tribe, and I had no family that loved me – so we filled the need of pleasure by sleeping together",_ the Servant answered. Although it was a terrible excuse to sleep with someone, Axer was right to do it. A soldier without a reason to fight is like someone who just gave up on life. Without a reason to fight, Axer decided to pleasure herself by constantly sleeping with someone who also had absolute no reason to fight. It killed two birds with one stone, and satisfied both Axer and her sexual partner.

" _You know that's a terrible reason to have sex with somebody, Axer",_ Noire responded, her chin placed on her knees.

" _And yet you somehow agree with it? Because, I know that you don't think it a completely terrible idea",_ Axer said.

" _Did you just actually read my mind? Doesn't that take concentration?"_

" _Yeah, but sometimes I can hear a thought in a person's voice, and I know for a fact that you don't completely disagree with my ways of finding pleasure."_

" _Well, I must admit that that was a pretty good idea that you two had, but weren't you scared that you would get pregnant?"_ Noire questioned. For some odd reason, Axer stayed quiet. _"What's wrong? Are you telling me that of all the things you could be scared of was getting pregnant?"_

" _No, that's not it. It's just I, in fact, did get pregnant during my life",_ Axer admitted.

" _Oh? Is that another lie in your story?"_

" _No, that's not a lie. I died before I could have the child."_

" _Wait a second; you went onto the battlefield when you were pregnant. Did you even know you were pregnant? Did you find out after you died or something?"_ Noire asked, confused.

" _No, I knew before I got onto the battlefield, but I also knew I was going to die soon anyway so there was no point in me trying to survive."_

" _That's terrible, Axer! Did you even tell the father that you were pregnant?! What would he have said if he had known about-"_

" _He knew. I told him immediately after I had found out",_ Axer cut Noire off.

" _And yet…he still let you enter the battlefield?"_

" _He was reluctant about it, but he did. Like I said, I knew that my life was going to end soon anyhow. And I was actually frightened about having the child",_ Axer told her.

" _Why? Was it because you had no technology to take away the pain?"_ Noire asked.

" _No, I had gone through much more pain than the average person, so I was not scared to go through labor and actually giving birth to the child. What frightened me was that the child would be born with a curse."_

" _But, that's not in genetics. How could it be possible for your child to get your curse?"_

" _It's because I can spread the curse to anything I touch. The curse may have been in my left arm but part of the curse could have been accidentally transferred to the child."_

" _Oh, I see. May I ask you another question, Axer?"_ Noire asked her Servant in her mind.

" _Of course."_

" _If you would have survived until the baby was due, what would you name it? Say a boy's name and a girl's name",_ Noire said.

" _Out of all of the questions you could have asked me at this point, you decide to ask that silly question?"_ Axer questioned. Noire could hear her chuckles. It was true that she was overall emotionless, but she did laugh a little when she thought something was funny – it was just not very often and not very much.

" _Yes, I want to see how good your taste in names is",_ Noire responded, smiling to herself.

" _Fine, fine. It may surprise you, but I actually have thought about this question before. And in fact, my partner and I had actually come up with two names we thoroughly enjoyed."_

" _And what were they?"_

" _If I would bare a boy, we would name it Veer. If I would bare a girl, we would name it Armina."_

" _Wow, I really love those names. Other than the reason that they're beautiful, was there another reason why you chose those two names?"_ Noire asked curiously.

" _We chose them for the fact that we both loved them, and for the fact that Veer means bravery and Armina means warrior maiden",_ Axer replied.

" _Wow, I never would have guessed that you could be so good at choosing names. So if I ever have a child, can I take one of those names?"_ Noire asked, smiling brightly at the beautiful sound of the names Axer and her lover had chosen.

" _If you enjoy those names, take them. I never got to actually use them anyway",_ Axer told her Master. Noire's grin was wiped off her face. She remembered that Axer had never had the child, only got to pick out names just in case if she would have the child before her death. Noire could only imagine how beautiful the child would be if it would have the looks of Axer – a nice, beautiful, curvy figure, beautiful strawberry blonde hair, and ruby red eyes.

" _The child would not look like what you are thinking. As you said before, my curse is not in my genetics. If the child was born with the curse, she or he's hair color and eye color would change overtime, but if they were born without the curse then they would only be able to receive neutral blonde hair and blue eyes from me. They would not be able to receive my strawberry blonde hair or red eyes – well they couldn't get the red eyes from me anyway."_

" _Oh right, I forgot that your hair color was a side-effect of your curse, but they would still be beautiful even if they did receive blonde hair and blue eyes. That reminds me. What exactly did your lover look like, and what do you mean by not being able to get the red eyes from you?"_ Noire questioned.

" _Well, he also had ruby red eyes like I did after my hair color and eye color stopped changing. He had messy, shoulder length pitch black hair with wolf ears on the top of his head and was very muscular and handsome. Heck, we would walk into town together, and you could see all kinds of young maidens turning their heads to look at him. Ha, if only they saw what was underneath the hood",_ Axer laughed.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _He was the last remaining member of the Nigrum Lupus Tribe, meaning the Black Wolf Tribe. He was mostly summoned by the Grail as the Beast class Servant. Well anyway, he had to wear a hood over his head to cover his ears. If the civilians figured out that he was a Nigrum Lupus, they would have probably gone on a rampage. They did not trust shape-shifters at the time, which is why he had to wear a cloak everywhere",_ Axer answered.

" _I see",_ Noire responded.

" _Yes, well get some rest. You should not be tired during a war",_ Axer told the young Master.

" _Ugh, alright. Goodnight, Axer",_ Noire said.

" _Goodnight, Noire",_ Axer replied. Noire thought about what Axer had told her all tonight – about how she and her partner decided to have sex regularly to create pleasure, how Axer was killed before she could give birth to her child. But the odd thing was that Axer was not even fazed by those facts. She just dealt with her memories and her past life. The life of a woman who had run away at the age of eight to become a warrior, who had taken on a huge curse to save someone's life, who had become one of the most well-known warriors in her country, who had nothing to fight for, who had been found and later killed by her own sister – the life of Alodine, warrior of Katanta and sister of Queen Leanne Lemile.

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card – Axer (Updated)**_

 **Master: Noire Kurosawa**

 **True Name: Alodine Lemile**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 174 cm, 54 kg**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magical Energy: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: Weapon of A Thousand Curses, Demontal – A++**

 ** _Class Abilities_**

 **Magic Resistance: A+**

 **Bravery: A**

 ** _Details_**

 **?**

 ** _Skills_**

 **Cursed Arm: EX - A Skill that can increase a Servant's Magic Resistance and Strength dramatically in battle. In this Servant's case, it will bring their Magic Resistance to A+ at any time and their Strength to A++ when they are using the arm that is cursed. This Servant can also spread the curse to anything they touch.**

 **Mind Read: C - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant will be able to read someone's mind, if they concentrate really hard.**

 **Emotion Read: A+ - A Skill that allows a Servant to read one's emotions. This Servant is able to do this anytime, anywhere and can even accidentally read one's emotions without trying to**

 **Eye of the Mind: B - Capable of calm analysis on the battle field. Greatly increases a Servant's chances of winning.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm_**

 **Demontal – Known as the Weapon of A Thousand Curses, Demontal is a large axe that has the power to place a huge variety of curses onto the enemy with just one cut. If the name is yelled out, this Noble Phantasm can either become an Anti-Fortress or Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. For Demontal to become an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, the weapon must swung down towards the ground while its name is shouted(much like Excalibur). If Demontal's name is shouted when thrown however, the weapon will become an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. In both scenarios, all of the curses will combine together and create the ultimate curse that can kill with only a tiny scratch.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy lately. Anyway, Thanks for Reading :D Have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	16. Revenge Route: Love Gained

**A/N: Sorry for all of the late updates, I should actually be starting chapter 9 of the Revenge route, but it's been getting so hard to think up a good chapter. All I know is how each route is going to end, so yeah. But anyway, enjoy reading! :D**

 **Warnings: References to sex, bad language**

 _ **Chapter 8: Revenge Route – Love Gained**_

Shirou and Saber walked down the dark streets of Fuyuki City. It was nearly 1:30, and they were casually walking back to the Emiya residence. Luckily, Fuji-nee allowed Saber to stay there and she was given casual clothes by Rin. Emiya thought about what he had heard Axer say to Saber the night he summoned her. Her words had bugged him ever since then.

"Hey Saber?" he said to her to get her attention, curiousness in his tone.

"What do you need Shirou?" Saber asked in response.

"Well, it's about the night I summoned you. Whenever Axer asked if you were in love with someone, what exactly did she mean?" he questioned.

"Oh, just ignore what she said. Those words meant nothing. She was just provoking me to attack her; that's all", she answered bluntly.

"No offense, but I don't think that it meant nothing if her plan actually did work. And, who is it that you are talking about?"

"We were talking about someone I had met during the last war."

"And who was that? What was his name? What did he look like?" Shirou asked.

"Well…how shall I say it?" Saber spoke to herself.

"Let's just say that you would be a fool, if you didn't call him one of the handsomest men in history", a voice sounded from behind them. Shirou's eyes widened. He had heard that same voice before. _That voice…it belongs to –_ but before he could even finish his thought, the woman materialized in front of them. She wore a black hooded jacket and a red tank-top with black jeans, her hood in front of her eyes. "Yo Saber. How are you on this fine evening? May I ask what you are doing out this late?" the woman asked.

"Well, we thought it best to take a look at what had exactly happened here, and I am lovely thank you. I am guessing that you are also here because of what I am talking about," Saber replied casually to the woman. Right beside of her, Emiya was frozen. Saber was casually talking to their enemy, as if they were friends. "Am I correct on this statement, Axer?"

"Mmm not really, I am actually here of my own accord. You see, I think two people I knew during my life were summoned into this war by the Grail, so I decided to see if it was indeed true that they had been summoned into this era. That is why I am here", Axer replied.

"Saber! How could you just be plainly talking to the person who had tried to kill both me and you?! Are you an idiot?! What would happen if she would just attack out of nowhere?!" Shirou questioned, finally speaking up.

"Do not worry. I met Axer ten years ago, and I know that she would not be one to stab someone in the back or out of nowhere", Saber reassured her young Master. Axer smirked at the comment.

"But she could still-"

"No, she wouldn't. I know, because that is exactly how she died. She was stabbed in the back. Speaking of that, do you know that your sister has been summoned into this war? I thought that you would like to know that information", the blonde informed the enemy.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, thank you for the information. Assuming the reason you told me that, I understand that you would like for me to defeat her, is that correct?" Axer questioned with a straight face.

"Yes, that is correct. Unfortunately, she is probably one of the biggest threats we have in the war, and I do not have the knowledge and strength to defeat her without using Excalibur."

"That is most likely true. Hmm, fine then. I shall defeat Healer for you. Anyway, I would probably be the one to kill her anyway speaking that I need to get my revenge on her. Well then, I guess I shall take my leave then."

"Is that because you do not want to fight the upcoming enemy without your Master knowing?" Saber asked the strawberry blonde.

"No, I am not worried about that. It is something rather different", the woman replied, her beautiful hair blowing in the wind. Footsteps could be heard behind Axer. She seemed unbothered by them and just stood there looking down.

"E-excuse me, may I ask all of you a question?" a cute and sweet voice sounded. Axer stepped aside and allowed Shirou and Saber to look at the young girl who looked only 16. She was rather short and fragile with dark red-violet hair – curly on the bottom, messy up top. Shirou looked at the girl's freckled face. Her eyes were a brownish color, and her freckles were placed on her nose and under her eyes. He was amazed at how cute the girl was. She wore a white skirt and a light yellow-green top with white flats. The girl looked up at Axer, whose eyes were still covered by her hood. "Um, may I ask…do I know you?" she asked the red-eyed woman with a confused face, who shook her head in response. "Oh…my apologies, you just look like someone I once knew. Anyway, may I ask where I am at? I am actually quite lost. I just arrived here not too long ago, so I do not know exactly where I am going", the girl smiled. She was looking up at Shirou who must have looked rather tall next to her. The redhead was only about 4'10".

"Hmm, do you even have a place to stay at for the night?" Emiya asked the girl after shaking his head and breaking from his staring state.

"Unfortunately no, in fact someone had given me these clothes, because they were too small for her since I didn't have any money to buy other clothes", the girl looked down.

"Well then, you are very welcome to stay at my place for the night. What is your name?" Emiya asked. Saber turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. On the other hand, Axer stood there, her bored expression unchanged. The girl smiled warmly.

"R-really? Th-thank you so much! My name is Felicity Telion. It is very nice to meet you", Felicity responded happily.

"It is nice to meet you too. My name is Shirou Emiya, but please call me Shirou", Emiya replied. "And this is Saber, and this is Axer."

Saber reluctantly shook Felicity's hand, but Axer whispered something to Saber. "Shirou, I think that we are going to walk in town, if that is alright."

"Huh? Oh well, yes that would be fine, but remember that we do not have an alliance with Axer and her Master so be careful", Emiya told her. Axer did not look surprised. She only looked at him with a blank expression.

"Of course, call if you need anything", Saber responded. She and Axer started walking the opposite direction of the Emiya Residence, leaving Shirou and Felicity by themselves.

"That was your student, the Savior of Katanta, right?" Saber asked Axer once they were out of hearing range of Felicity and Shirou.

"Correct, I do not want her knowing that I have been summoned into the Holy Grail War. But, I actually did have a reason to stop by to talk to you before. I just didn't want your novice of a Master to listen to the conversation", Axer told the short woman walking beside her. Saber looked up at the woman.

"I thought as much. What was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Diarmuid," the woman said simply. Saber stopped walking, her eyes widened. She looked back at Axer who had stopped a moment before her.

"What?"

"I said Diarmuid."

"What about Diarmuid?" Saber asked sharply.

"He is here."

"You mean to say that he was summoned once again?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I ran into him."

"And what did you say to him?" Saber questioned her tall frenemy.

"I told him that you were summoned again as well."

"And?"

"I read the same emotions from him as I do you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I read the same emotion from him whenever I mentioned you, as I mention him in front of you."

"And that emotion is?"

"Is it not obvious, Saber? Because really, this should be obvious to both you and me", Axer told her friend. Saber felt the color run to her cheeks.

"I do not understand what you are talking about."

"Is that so? Because, I am even feeling it radiating from you now – the feeling that I myself cannot feel properly. I am quite sure that you know which feeling I am exactly talking about", answered the Servant. Saber knew full well what Axer was talking about. She knew that Axer could feel emotions coming from other people and could actually tell that two people would start to love each other even before they knew. Axer's emotion read skill was truly incredible. She could read emotions so well in fact that she could even tell if someone was making love or not. "And if you truly do not know then might I recall the kiss that you two shared behind your Masters' backs" Axer mocked, making Saber's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"H-how the hell do you know about that?!" Saber questioned. A smirk appeared on Axer's face.

"Love only grows stronger when a kiss is shared between two people. What is it, Saber? Did you actually think that a kiss didn't do anything to a person? Did you really think that only love-making expresses love?"

"That is not true. Every time I kissed Guinevere, I felt no love get stronger! And plus, how would you know if you can't even love properly?" Saber argued.

"I do not need to be able to love to understand it, and the situation with Guinevere is a whole other story. It is kind of like how Zoal and I's relationship was when we first met each other. We shared no real desire or love toward each other and yet we still did the things that normal lovers would do."

"So, are you saying that love did prosper? I thought you said that you did not have the ability to love", Saber said.

"That is untrue. I said that I did not have the ability to love properly", Axer stated simply as she continued walking. Saber followed suit and walked beside her. "My love for him is inexplicable. I cannot simply put it into words. When others find their lover, they feel a desire and need to be around them and to get affection from them, but I simply could not get this feeling. I must admit that I did love him, but it wasn't even close to the love that normal people express."

"Ah, now I see. So, what you are saying is that you yourself would say that you loved him, but if others had got into your mind they would say the direct opposite and state that you had no love towards him at all?"

"That is correct."

"I see now. Thank you for explaining that to me", Saber thanked.

"It is no problem, but back to the situation at hand", Axer said, going back to the previous topic. "He said that he would very much enjoy to see you again."

"Oh? What did you tell him in return?" the blonde asked.

"I told him that you would like that as well", Axer replied. "I do not have to be a mind reader to know that you would enjoy seeing that handsome man again."

"Yeah, I guess you're righ- wait a second, you _are_ a mind reader!"

"I can be, but I'm not always", the strawberry-blonde haired woman chuckled.

"Ha, I guess that is true. Hey, what do you think Shirou and Felicity are doing?" Saber asked curiously. For some odd reason, Axer stayed quiet. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Is it the reason why you did not speak to her?"

"Hmm, yeah I would say so."

"Why exactly did you ignore her?" Saber asked. It seemed that Axer was not surprised at hearing Saber's question. She took a deep breath and started to explain the complicated reasoning to not speaking with Felicity.

 **A/N: I was going to get into the conversation between Felicity and Shirou, but I decided to go ahead and make that chapter 9. Sorry about that. Well, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the rather boring chapter! Well, Have A WONDERFUL Day!**


	17. Revenge Route: A Servant's Defeat

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Revenge Route: Chapter 9 – A Servant's Defeat**_

"Wait, she has no idea how you died?! Nobody told her?!" Saber questioned the woman beside her, who was a whole eight inches taller than she was. Axer nodded to the question.

"Nobody knew how I truly died. Well, nobody except for Zoal", Axer said, looking into the distance. She smirked, "he was the whole reason the war started after my death." Saber's expression changed into a confused one.

"How was he the whole reason the war started?" she asked. She couldn't believe that Zoal had started the whole war. "And, why?"

"Who do you think killed my sister? Someone had to have killed my sister, and it definitely wasn't going to be Montalonean soldiers. They were all under a geas that told them to never hurt Leanne. Even if they would so much as scratch her, the soldiers would be given a curse even deadlier than mind. And let me tell you something Saber, he himself did not choose to start the war", she explained. Saber was about to ask what the woman meant when Axer cut her off. "Before my death, I ordered him to kill my sister and start a war." Saber's eyes widened, as she looked at the strawberry-blonde haired woman. "That was my last order I gave to him before my death…and he knew that it would be – so he followed the order."

"You-you commanded him to kill your sister after your death? Did you want Katanta to fall?" Saber asked.

"I didn't care one bit about my country after Queen Marie died. Queen Marie was the one who chose me to command the highest-rank battalion of the Katantan army. And the fact that I heard she was assassinated by Katantan soldiers didn't make it any better. I'm actually sure that she knew that they were going to assassinate her but just didn't tell anyone and let it happen. Anyway, I wanted Katanta to pay for all of the things they did, so I told Zoal to maul my sister. Unfortunately, I trained my sister a bit too well, and she ended up managing to kill Zoal during the attack. Thankfully, my plan sort of worked, and my sister did indeed die from her wounds", Axer explained. "But, I think Zoal saw it coming. He knew that attacking my sister would lead to his death."

"Why do you think that?" Saber questioned.

"Because, he already had the axe that I had made personally for Felicity unlocked from its spot. It was a simple axe, but I made it so that it was strong and easy for her to wield. I just about knew she would use it to save Katanta, and that she did. The war started only a few days after Leanne was killed, and Felicity had the axe that I made specifically for her. She had received it before Zoal left to kill my sister. I really regret not telling her about my plan, but it couldn't be helped. No matter what, I didn't think she would believe me, so I didn't even try. So after she lost both me _and_ Zoal, she was left by herself to command the battalion that I had trained myself. Even though I was disappointed that she saved Katanta, I was quite impressed at how well she did with commanding the army. Hell, she later became the general of the _whole_ army by the last battle. I mean, I was the commander of the whole army before I died, but that was different. As I was saying, she ended up saving Katanta and became the queen, yada, yada, yada. You should know the rest of the story, but there is one part of the story that was never told", Axer admitted.

"Oh? What was that?"

"The girl became deeply depressed after the war ended. Without me or Zoal by her side, she became like us and lost all desire to live. The poor girl ended up killing herself when she was 25, and that caused the downfall of the country of Katanta. I'm surprised that that was the only part of her story that was lied about. This generation thinks that she lived till 38 and died of natural causes, without having any children", Axer said, finishing her story.

"I see. But, I have one more question", Saber told the other Servant.

"And that is?"

"Why do you want to get revenge on your sister if you basically already did?" Saber asked.

"Hm? Oh, I don't want to get revenge on her for killing me. I want to get revenge on her for causing all of the events that happened to me, Zoal, and especially Felicity. She was the one who caused all of that. It may have been indirectly, but she did most definitely have a huge part in starting all of the terrible events after she had found me and I want her to pay. I want to be the one to end her life, not Zoal, not Felicity, no one except for me."

"I see. And, you didn't talk to her because you don't want her to ask you how you died, am I correct on this statement?"

"Yep, I don't want her to find out the truth. It would be too much for her", Axer said.

"I understand", Saber replied, nodding her head and stopped walking. Axer also stopped and looked at her. "I truly did enjoy our little chat, Axer, but unfortunately I need to attend to something right now." Axer kept a straight face, knowing exactly what the short blonde was going to do.

"I see", Axer nodded, starting to walk the other way. But before she could dematerialize, she said three simple words to the swordswoman behind her. The simple words that were crucial for Arturia to know – "the abandoned factory."

Shirou and Felicity were sitting down at the dining table having finally arrived back at the Emiya residence. Shirou listened to Felicity's life story with interest. Her life had been a tough one having been under Alodine's training from the ages of 11 to 15 and having both Alodine and Zoal dead by the time she was only 16, leaving her to save Katanta herself. She told Shirou how her parents were killed by Montalonean soldiers and how she ended up meeting her brother after traveling to the capitol. After she finished her story, she looked behind her quickly.

"Is something wrong, Felicity?" Shirou asked her in a worried tone. Felicity turned back to Shirou, her eyes full of worry even though she tried to smile in reassurance.

"N-no, everything's fine. I just thought I sensed something", she told him. She looked behind her one more time even though there was just a wall behind her. "Sh-Shirou, c-can I ask you a question?" she stuttered after turning back to him.

"Of course, what's that?" Shirou asked.

"Do you know Axer's identity?" she questioned.

"Axer's? No, sorry I do not. You can ask Saber once she gets back", Shirou replied. Suddenly, Felicity gasped. She stood up and turned the other way, looking around for anything odd. Out of nowhere, the lights went out completely. "Wha-what just happened?" Shirou's voice sounded, fear present within it. The clothes that Felicity wore suddenly turned into her battle outfit. The armor was yellowish-green, and she wore a light blue tank top with light brown leggings and a yellow-green waist cape. Shirou's attention was then caught by the two necklaces she wore around her neck. _Have I seen those necklaces before?_ Shirou asked himself. He stared at the necklaces a while longer, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Felicity suddenly disappearing. He looked around quickly and saw a strange man who was whipping a sword straight at his head. Before the man could land the blow however, an axe appeared out of nowhere and stopped the sword in its path. There was a loud clang of metal against metal, and the sword ended up being hit across the room. Shirou looked at the person who had hit the sword hard enough to knock it out of the man's hands and was astounded to see Felicity. She held an average-sized axe with a light brown hilt. The axe looked rather easy to wield and had long yellow-green crescents on the blades.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you", she smiled, as she looked at him. She looked back at the strange young man who had attacked who grunted in frustration. "I do not know exactly who you are, but one thing I do know is that you are my enemy. You attacked Shirou, so I will attack you", she said, a serious and vengeful tone in her voice. She put up her axe, which she held like a sword and charged forward with unbelievable strength. Without anything to block the axe with, the man quickly stepped to the right and grabbed his sword. Felicity stopped her attack and looked at Shirou. "I'll defeat him, just not in here", she told him before running outside.

"W-wait! Felicity, wait!" Shirou shouted, as he ran quickly after her. When he finally arrived in the courtyard, he saw that Felicity somehow had the upper-hand in the fight. Every time her enemy would try to hit her, she would swiftly dodge it and counterattack.

"H-how is this possible?!" the enemy yelled in frustration.

"I'll tell you why. It's simply because I trained under one of the strongest and toughest masters known throughout the lands. Not only that but it seems that you underestimated me when you first attacked. That is one of the worst mistakes you could make on a battlefield - one mistake that can mean life or death. I was always taught that I should always overestimate the enemy", Felicity retorted.

"Oh? And who taught you that?" the enemy asked, a smirk on his face as he continued to swing his sword. Looking at him closer, Shirou saw that the man wore a dark turquoise jacket with matching over-pants, light brown shorts, and a black button-up shirt. His medium-length hair was black and had dark turquoise streaks in it. Shirou could see that he was using all of his strength to fight against the short girl. What Felicity replied surprised the high schooler.

"I guess I'll tell you, since you're going to die. General Alodine of Katanta taught me that", she stated simply. The enemy, who was obviously a Servant, widened his eyes. He must have heard of Alodine's intelligence and strength. The Servant snapped out of his surprise and stepped forward to land a fatal-looking strike on Felicity.

"Felicity!" Shirou yelled worriedly as he fell to his knees.

"I told you that I would defeat him, and I'll keep that promise", she replied to him. The sword was only a foot away from her neck, when she took the axe in her left hand only and quickly and cleanly cut off the man's right arm. He was speechless for a moment, before he started screaming in pain and falling to his knees. Shirou stared at the scene in astonishment. Felicity stood up straight and looked the opposing Servant in the eyes, as he screamed. "This is the end for you, Crusader", she stated simply before making a clean cut through his neck. Crusader's legs gave out, and his body fell forward. His head fell off his neck and blood splattered on the ground. The green grass turned red from all of the blood pouring out of the Servant's body. Within a minute, the body had turned into little specks of light, as Crusader faded from the world. Felicity looked up and spoke.

"Whoever and wherever you are, your Servant has been defeated. You are a Master no longer", she said to no one in particular. The young girl turned back and smiled at the male behind her. Her clothes changed back to her casual ones. "I have won you victory in this battle, Shirou", she smiled happily. Shirou continued to stare at her. The smile she wore on her pretty face shined bright under the moonlight. He felt himself getting attracted to her the more he found out about her. Her hand stretched out to him, as she offered to help him get up off of his knees. He politely took her hand which was small and fragile yet had a firm grasp. Emiya snapped himself out of his trance and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Thank you, Felicity. I'm very glad that you're alright. I don't know what I would have done, if you would have died", Shirou said unconsciously. Once realizing what exactly he said, he blushed a deep red. He was about to tell Felicity to forget that last sentence but was interrupted by the girl's voice.

"You were worried about me? Aww, that's so sweet. I don't think that anybody has worried about me before. That's really sweet of you, Shirou", she said with an even brighter smile than before. Shirou smiled back at her and stuck out his hand.

"No problem, let's go back to the kitchen. I'll make you some tea", Shirou replied. She looked down at his hand and looked back up at him, her smile getting warmer and warmer. She took it and politely followed Shirou to the kitchen, their hands still holding.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for Reading! :D Sorry for the late updates! Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	18. Revenge Route: Wish Granted

**A/N: Enjoy the Chapter! :D**

 **P.S. – I think this is the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

 _Revenge Route: Chapter 10 – Wish Granted_

Noire and Axer stood atop a building nearby the Emiya Residence. Axer's arms were crossed, and her posture was perfect. Her hair and waist cape blew in the wind behind her. Noire kept her eyes glued to where the scene had happened. It was amazing, an excellent showcase of skill and strength. Questions and comments swirled around in her mind. _She was Axer's student. She knew Axer in her life. She trained under Axer. No, not Axer – Alodine,_ Noire thought. Right beside her, Axer seemed unfazed what had just happened. She simply stared at her young Master, waiting for her next command or anything else she had to say.

"…So…she-she was your student, yes?" Noire finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Axer rested her eyelids and nodded.

"Yes, her name is Felicity Telion, aka the Savior of Katanta. I taught her probably at least ninety percent of her skills", Axer informed the purple-haired teenager. Noire looked down. She wondered how much training Axer put her student through. "Are you not impressed by her skills, Master?"

"I certainly am, but I have a question to ask you, Axer", Noire replied, catching her Servant's attention. The woman opened her eyes, revealing her blood red irises. "Did you train her to be like that – cruel and merciless towards enemies?" Axer gave a small nod.

"I did. I must admit that the training I had given her was rather brutal…and the fact that she started training when she was only eleven doesn't help either", Axer confessed. The woman could feel the anger coming from Noire. Although Noire seemed emotionless to others, she actually really cared about other people and was very emotional behind the scenes, a characteristic that Axer did not have. The anger seemed to go away, and Axer could see Noire calming herself down by sighing.

"How did you train her to be that cruel?" the purple-haired girl asked. Her Servant sighed and began to answer.

"Within the first week of training, I had already brought her to ten different executions. In the second week, she went to twenty. During the third week, she attended thirty and so on and so forth. After two months of only witnessing the executions, I gave her the execution axe", Axer started. "The first time I had given it to her, she chickened out and said that executing was wrong."

"So, what did you do?" Noire asked. Axer reluctantly continued.

"I took the axe from her and executed the murderer myself. I didn't say anything to her, because she knew exactly what I would do. She knew that I would make her training even more brutal and have her continue watching executions, so there was nothing I could really say", Axer told her Master. She could already feel the anger flaring up inside of Noire, but she did not care. If she had not given Felicity such brutal training, Felicity wouldn't even have survived after she had died. Axer suddenly felt sadness and disappointment well up inside of Noire. Tears started to form inside of Noire's eyes.

"Take me home. Take me home _now_. I don't want to speak to you. I don't even want to look at you! How could you be so cruel? How could you do such a thing to a child?! How?! I thought that you were the good guy! I thought that you were in the right! No wonder you don't care if your story is wrong! It's because your real one is worse, isn't it?! I wish I would have never summoned you! You-you-you terrible Servant! I would rather have a weak and heroic Servant than a strong and terrible one! Now bring me home! And after I get back, I want you gone! I want you away from my house!" Noire yelled as she shed her tears. Axer's expression didn't change. The same thing had happened in the last war. _How could you?! You're a terrible person! Why did I have to summon you?!_ The words from her last Master echoed in her head. Suddenly, a red light shot out from her Master's left hand – the Command Seal. Both Axer and Noire looked at it – two left. Noire had mistakenly used one. Noire had mistakenly used one on a terrible command – one that could mean losing her chance of surviving through the war. Noire had not commanded Axer to not be her Servant anymore; she commanded Axer to go away and not come back to the house anymore.

Axer closed her eyes. A Command Spell – an inviolable order that cannot be disobeyed – unless you have amazing Magic Resistance, which Axer had. Axer opened her eyes to look at her Master. She had to change Noire's mind, otherwise Noire wouldn't last another day. "Noire, listen closely. If I hadn't trained her that way, the world right now would definitely not be the same. My sister had to be defeated, and someone had to protect the people of Katanta."

Noire sniffed. "You said that you didn't want her to save Katanta."

"I didn't, but I wanted someone to protect the people. They had nothing to do with anything and had no reason to be killed, just like there is no reason for _you_ to be killed during this pointless war. You have no true wish and should not die without one. It would be a useless death, just like the deaths of the innocent Katantans", Axer explained. Noire wiped her eyes. Axer just looked at her. _Don't give up, Master. I have my own wish to attend to,_ Axer thought. Noire looked back up at Axer.

"It-it's not like it matters anyway. I already used a Command Seal-", Noire started to say.

"Do not worry. I can disobey Command Spells", Axer told her young Master. Noire looked up at Axer in surprise. It was nearly impossible for one to disobey a Command Seal. But then all at once, Noire remembered. Axer's cursed arm gave her the ability to disobey the Command Seal. "Plus, I cannot take care of what I planned to do without a Master assisting me in battle. That would be troublesome." Noire gave a small smile and nodded. _Maybe Axer isn't so bad,_ Noire thought to herself.

"You're right. I promised to help you get revenge, so that's what I'm going to do", Noire declared. Axer smiled, not because she was happy, but because she thought it would be polite. Even after all that had happened with Noire wasting a Command Spell on her, she still felt nothing. She still felt like a hollow being. It was the reason why her and Saber seemed to get along quite well. During their lives, they barely had any emotion and were questioned on whether they were even human or not. The two were very much alike in many ways.

"Anyway, before we head back may I take you somewhere? I feel that there is one meeting I would very much enjoy to see", Axer stated. She could see the confusion creep up on Noire's face. Noire did not know anything about Axer being good friends with Saber, and she didn't even know that Axer had talked to Saber at all that night. The Servant simply looked at her Master, who was trying to decide whether or not to say yes or no. _Maybe it could be a way to apologize for using a Command Spell,_ Axer heard from Noire's mind. Axer sighed. "If you really want to apologize, let me bring you to go see the fight, hentai scene, or whatever's going on." Noire's eyes widened in even more confusion. Sighing, she looked at her Servant and nodded in approval. "Thank you, Master." Axer picked up Noire and started heading towards the abandoned factory

* * *

Saber stood there looking at the place of her nightmares. _Diarmuid, I'm-I'm so sorry,_ she kept saying in her mind. His screeching echoed in her mind. _Y-your curse…i-it came true. The Grail was corrupted and all it brought was destruction. I'm-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Your curse should have come true. Pl-please forgive me, my love. P-please, if you could ever find a place in your heart to-to forgive me. It-it was all my fault that that had happened to you._ The memories of the last war kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't get rid of the images - the image of Diarmuid's spear in his own chest, the image of the innocent children getting torn apart by Caster, the image of her own sword going through Lancelot's heart, the scene of Samurai's body covered in blood and blades, and the scene of Axer's limp body being held up by chains as Gilgamesh sliced through her neck. She couldn't chase them away.

During life, she barely even showed emotion. How could it be that now she continued to wail at night for her lost love and continued to call out his name as if he would come back to her and place his lips on her own just like the time after they had made Caster retreat? Ever since that night, she yearned to feel him again, to touch him again. But alas, the wish hadn't been granted for ten straight years, ten miserable, aching, straight years. Now, the screaming that echoed in her head was her own and not Diarmuid's. _DIARMUID! WHY?! DIARMUID!_ Her screams were loud and shaky. She had never felt true love until she had met the Irishman. But after she had lost him, the craving and desire for him ate away at her soul. Saber did not know exactly how she had managed to go these past few days or weeks or however long it had been without screaming his name in hunger for the love.

A familiar presence hung in the air in front of Saber. She thought she was dreaming. It was as if someone was hanging a piece of candy in front of a child, and the child wanted to grab at it but thought it useless so made no move to reach out for it. Saber was the child, and Diarmuid was the candy. Saber wanted to cling onto Diarmuid and love him, but it was impossible to do so without him. Another presence came and hung in front of her. She made no attempt to see who it was and continued on walking through her place of horrific memories, bathing in her sadness and despair. _Why? Why? Why?_ The same question kept repeating in her mind. She didn't know exactly what she was questioning about, but she didn't care. It was most likely something along the lines of 'why did that all have to happen' or 'why can I not continue loving the man that I so desire'. Suddenly, Saber heard it.

"Arturia", a deep, beautiful voice that made Saber want to fall asleep listening to it said. She thought she was just hallucinating. Was the world going to be so cruel as to torture her with his voice?

"Diarmuid, Diarmuid, Diarmuid", she repeated quietly. The reason she was here escaped her mind, and she forgot all about what Axer had told her. She heard a sigh in her head. It was coming from one of the presences nearby.

" _You, my friend, are being a complete love-stricken maiden right now. Seriously, are you trying to compete with Grainne? She's not here anymore, and he never truly loved her. Do you even remember why you came here?"_ the voice asked her. Saber looked up. She saw the dark figure of Axer and her Master standing on one of the many ledges of the abandoned factory. How the two could easily balance, Saber did not know, but she did not care about that.

" _..A-Axer? Why the hell are you here?"_ Saber asked the woman inside her head. From what she could tell, Axer simply stared at her.

" _Isn't it obvious? I thought you needed some help. You seemed kind of out of it."_

"Now why would you think that" was what Saber was going to say, but she had gotten her answer before she even started to speak.

"Arturia", the same deep, beautiful voice from earlier repeated, and Saber knew that her mind was not the one saying it but a real person. The blonde's eyes widened as she realized who was saying her name. She thought that she was dreaming - a terrible, torturous dream that continued to make her feel guilty about letting his death happen.

" _That's why I thought that",_ Axer's voice stated simply in her mind. _No, I-I must be dreaming. The world must be playing a trick on me – a horrible dream that makes my cravings for him run wild like a feral animal. I deserve this torturous dream. I deserve to be tempted. I deserve to be placed with all of the guilt that I have now. I deserve to be placed with more pain than I have now. Wake up, Arturia. Wake up. Wake up from this dream._

"Arturia", the voice said again. The voice sounded sad. Saber wondered why. _Ha, the world is telling me that he wants me. The world is lying to me. I would bet that he's cursing me wherever he was sent to right now. "_ Arturia", the voice kept on saying.

" _This isn't a dream you ignorant fool",_ Axer said. The way she said it, it made Saber want to believe that it was _not_ a dream – that this was all happening, that the world was being so kind as to give her another shot at loving the handsome man she once kissed in the midst of a war while they were supposed to be enemies.

"How could this be real? How?" Saber asked Axer aloud. She knew that Axer heard but decided to stay quiet. _See, this_ is _a dream._ But then, the reason why Axer stayed silent gently put his hands on her small waist. _Th-this touch,_ Saber thought. _This is the touch I had yearned for ten years. This is what it felt like. Is this really not a dream? It all feels too real to be a dream. There's only one way I can truly find out._

Saber placed her small hands lightly on where she had thought his were. And to her surprise, she could feel the soft skin that belonged to her love. His arms wrapped her into a hug from behind, and she felt a small peck from the lips that she hungered for. The lips that had touched her neck felt the same way they did ten years ago – moist, tender, and wonderful. She felt them repeatedly kiss the part of her neck that was not covered in armor. "Arturia", he said once again. This time, Saber turned around to look to see if he was actually there.

His beautiful, amber eyes were both sad and happy at the same time. He had a light smile on his face, and the single lock of hair that disobeyed hung in his face like always. It was the same man she had desired to see, the same man that made her actually feel like a woman, the same man who made her actually feel wonderful about being a woman. Saber's hands held on his upper arms as she looked at him. This was definitely not a trick made by the world. Diarmuid was actually there in front of her, smiling.

The tears poured out of Saber's eyes all at once, and she started to sob. "Diarmuid", she cried as she hugged him. His hand came up to her head, and he started caressing her. "Diarmuid", she repeatedly said as she continued to let the tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Axer was witnessing this heartwarming scene. All she acknowledged was the fact that the one she desired was there right in front of her, hugging and comforting her.

"Shh, it's alright. There's no need to cry", he told her in a whisper before planting a small kiss on her head. Saber thought about how much of a baby she must look like at the moment but still continued to sob and say his name. "Shh, everything's going to be okay", he continued to say, trying to calm his darling down.

It went on for a little while more with Diarmuid quietly telling Saber that everything was okay while Saber sobbed into his shoulder. Axer and Noire simply stood at the ledge watching everything. They didn't say or do anything, just simply watched the scene. Saber finally started to calm down. The tears had mostly stopped falling, although there were a couple that escaped her eyes every other moment or so. Diarmuid kissed her head lovingly. "I'm so sorry", he apologized quietly. "I should have never cursed you. I should have known that you were not involved in the plan. I'm truly sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You had every right to say those things", Saber told him calmly. She still clung to him even though she was not crying anymore. Diarmuid tried to retort, but Saber did not let him. She cut him off before he did. Their lips connected for what seemed like less than a second and yet more than forever. The kiss was deep and passionate. It made Saber think of the one that they shared during the Fourth Holy Grail War. Both kisses were very long, and yet both seemed so short. The two slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss and the connection between their tongues. Saber didn't need the blind sight skill to see Axer shaking her head. They looked into each other's eyes and quickly shut them to continue their kissing.

" _Saber",_ Axer said, trying to get Saber's attention. Saber just kept kissing Diarmuid as if nothing else was in the world. Axer grunted in frustration. _"Saber!"_ Axer said again. Suddenly, the connection was cut off. She could no longer reach Saber. _Dammit, Arturia. Are you trying to get yourself killed?_ Axer thought to herself. She looked over to her right to see how close the two figures coming towards them were. They were getting close, and they were fighting another Servant as well. _This could get bad._ Knowing that she couldn't reach her through telepathy, Axer thankfully saw a small stone near them and grabbed it. Axer squinted her ruby red eyes to try and see the outline of Diarmuid and Arturia, earning an odd stare from Noire.

"Hey Axer, can I ask you something?" Noire asked.

"What is it?" the Servant questioned, trying to concentrate.

"Can you not see very well?"

"Truthfully, I probably had the worst eyesight out of the whole entire Katantan army. My eyesight is terrible. I usually track things by tracking their magic", Axer explained. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see the outline of either Saber or Diarmuid. "Ah, screw it", Axer said, giving up on trying to see the two. Axer closed her eyes and traced their magic. Opening her eyes, she threw the stone towards Saber's head. _If that doesn't work, I don't know what will,_ the woman thought. Luckily, the stone hit Saber directly in the head and not Diarmuid's hand. Axer saw Saber place her hand on her head and stopped their little make-out session.

"Ow", Saber groaned.

"What's wrong?" Diarmuid asked her worriedly.

"Ugh, I just got hit in the head with a stone. Thanks for that, _Axer_ ", Saber said. The body of Axer materialized in front of the two lovers. Diarmuid's eyes widened. He had not even sensed Axer around.

"No problem. By the way Diarmuid, I had no idea how handsome you could look in normal clothes", Axer stated. Diarmuid was wearing a black, long-sleeve V-neck and dark blue jeans.

"Axer, I did not know you were even here", Diarmuid admitted.

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy making out with your girlfriend. Don't worry, I _totally_ understand", the woman teased. "Anyway, we have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Saber asked the other Servant. Suddenly, footsteps that sounded like they were coming from a giant could be heard getting closer and closer. Weird inhuman sounds echoed through the night. The three Servants looked toward it.

"Berserker class trouble", Axer told them simply.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's finally going to start getting much faster than it has been for the last ten chapters so make sure you keep up with the updates :D Anyway, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	19. Revenge Route: A Flash of Red

**A/N: "What?!" you say. "Assassin finally updated the route?!" Well, the answer, my wonderful reader, to that is yes. After setting my heart on finishing this for two weeks now, I finally finished it – even though most chapters are better than this one. But this one, however, really sets off the Revenge Route so yeah. I would have to write this one eventually. So, as always, enjoy the chapter and I'm very sorry on the very late update.**

* * *

 _ **Revenge Route: Chapter 11 – A Flash of Red**_

 _Wh-what's going on? I-I can't talk to Axer,_ Noire thought worriedly. She kept trying to get a hold of Axer, but she ended up failing every time. The huge Berserker class Servant was now in view, and Axer couldn't hear Noire's calls. _Axer, I need you now._

Diarmuid, Saber, and Axer just stared at the odd Master and Servant pairing that stood in front of them. One huge, one small, and both had an extreme killing intent. The Master in front of the Berserker was a small girl with silver hair and red eyes. All three of the sane Servants knew exactly who the girl looked like. They had all witnessed that same silver hair and red eyes before. Saber knew them the best, but even Diarmuid and Axer could tell the major similarities. _Is that…Irisviel's daughter?_ Saber asked herself.

Diarmuid materialized his battle attire and positioned himself in a battle stance. Saber grabbed her invisible sword, while Axer grabbed the long hilt of her axe. The three warriors stared at the other Servant. The young girl in front of him started to giggle evilly.

"I bet you all are thinking how dumb I am to come to a place where there are three Servants who are somewhat allies. But you know what; I'll tell you right now that I am not as ignorant or as weak as you are most likely thinking. Anyway, my name is Illyasvielle von Einzbern. It is a pleasure meeting you", she said with an evil smirk on her face. _Von Einzbern,_ Saber thought.

"So, you are the Einzbern Master in this Holy Grail War, are you? I definitely didn't expect such a young girl to be participating in this war", Axer stated, looking at the young Master with expressionless eyes.

"I am not as young as you think", Illyasvielle told the Servant. "Oh? I think some more strangers are going to be joining the battle. Either that or they're going to decide to be smart and just observe."

"Hmm, it does not matter. All that matters is that we are going to defeat your Servant unless you want to lose him", Axer told the girl.

"Hehe, I don't think so", Illya whispered to herself. She turned to look at Berserker. "Berserker, attack them", she commanded. At her command, he charged himself toward the three Servants.

* * *

"Axer, be careful", Noire said, as she watched the battle ensue and her Servant fight the thing that was probably at least four times her weight. Although she was putting up a good fight, the Berserker class Servant looked to not be getting hurt at all. _Why isn't she using her Noble Phantasm?_ Noire asked herself after realizing that Axer was not using Demontal's curses against Berserker. _Axer, answer me,_ she telepathically said to Axer, but nothing happened. Once again, Axer did not hear her Master's call.

"Hmph, if I can't get her to get me down then I'll just get down this building myself."

* * *

"Is that thing invincible? Diarmuid, Saber, and Axer should have a huge advantage over Berserker. It's three against one", Bazett stated. Lancer stood beside her, observing the battle and the enemies' skills.

"Berserker must have a special skill that allows him to do that", Lancer told his Master, to which she nodded in agreement. Even to go against just two Servants was hard, but to go against three and to barely get wounded was nearly impossible.

"Hey, Lancer?"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't Axer using the powers of her axe? I mean, doesn't every weapon Noble Phantasm have their own capabilities when they are used as Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms?" Bazett asked, confused.

"Normally they do. For example, both Gae Bolg and Gae Buide inflict wounds that will never heal. Gae Dearg goes through mana. And for Excalibur, it's just one of the most powerful swords known to man, but it doesn't get its true power until Invisible Air is either diminished or completely gone", Lancer explained. "But, it's most likely because she doesn't want to give herself away to anymore Servants."

"Hmm, yeah, that would be trouble for her", Bazett replied.

The battle continued with Diarmuid, Saber, and Axer working together to defeat Berserker. But even after twenty minutes of battling, there was yet to be any type of progress shown on either side. None of them had taken any damage at all. "This is useless. They're not going to do anything to him if they don't use their Noble Phantasms", Lancer stated.

"I agree. Do you think we should help?" the Master asked her Servant.

"Hmm, I don't think so. We shouldn't involve ourselves in other people's matters." Bazett nodded in response. "There seems to be others coming to help anyways, so I don't think that our help is really necessary", the Servant replied.

"Others? There's more helping coming?" Bazett asked.

"Yep, it seems that there is another Servant coming", Lancer answered.

* * *

The battle kept continuing without any progress being made. Neither side had any serious injuries, or _any_ injuries for that matter. Saber, Axer, and Diarmuid stood there in their battle stances, ready to dodge any attacks. They could now feel another Servant presence other than the one that showed up before the battle started.

Saber glanced over at Axer, who hadn't even been fighting at her strongest. She seemed uneasy and uncomfortable, like she wanted to flee. "Axer", Saber called out to her frenemy. Axer looked over at the other Servant.

"Escape if you want to. You have no business in dealing with Berserker. He most likely sensed Diarmuid and I's presences rather than sensing yours", Saber told her.

"I would love for you to be right on saying that, but I can tell you right now that he's after me", Axer said. Saber gave her a confused look. They heard a voice somewhere nearby but decided to ignore it.

"It's because-huh?!" Axer exclaimed when she heard Berserker suddenly jump. _Master!_

She realized that Berserker was charging straight for her Master, who was completely unprepared for it. But before Berserker could land his strike, it sent Axer flying to the side, and everything froze. Everyone just stared in disbelief at what had just happened – the strongest Axer class Servant known was just flung to the side like a mere bug that had just been flicked off a table.

Saber stared wide-eyed, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Everything happened in a flash. _A flash,_ Saber thought. _Was it a flash that I had seen? Was it a red flash that- wait, did her Master use a-?_

"Axer! Wh-what happened?!" the young Master yelled while running towards her Servant. Then, everything appeared to be in slow-motion. Noire saw the same huge sword-axe that had sent Axer flying coming straight towards her head. _Crack!_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again, I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Fight scenes are only getting harder and harder to write. Well, have a WONDERFUL day!**


	20. Chaos Route: An Unfortunate Backstory

**A/N: So, this route will be super screwed up. And when I say that, I mean that this route will be weird as crap. Like seriously, this one is going to be pretty screwed up…but I want it that way! So anyway, this chapter isn't going to be the greatest of chapters, but it's going to be pretty important in the whole Chaos Unleashed Route. So, please enjoy and I would love it if you told me what you thought of the story in the review section! I LOVE reviews, so don't hesitate to write one. If you enjoy this story, then make sure you check out my other stories. Well, enjoy the fanfiction! :D**

 **Warnings: Bad language**

 _ **Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 5 – An Unfortunate Backstory**_

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I was supposed to do one fucking thing and what do I do?! I screw it up! What am I supposed to do with this useless Servant?! I would be better off with the Healer class Servant or even the Dancer class Servant! I thought that the Beast class was supposed to be one of the strongest classes of Servants! And what do I get when I summon one? A loli! How did I manage to summon a loli when I used a beast's tooth as a catalyst?! This is just great! Now I'm going to lose the war without even putting up a good fight,_ thought Kage Maki angrily. His black hair that went down to his lower neck was messed up and half of his button up shirt was untucked. His black tie was loose, and he looked as though he had just walked through a tornado. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had summoned his Servant a week ago, and she was proving herself more useless than a kindergartener. He had decided to summon the Beast class Servant with a beast's tooth that his best friend had given him to help him win the war. Kage was currently 24 and was a high school math teacher for a large mages only school. He was a tenth generation mage and quite skilled in magic.

When he and his best friend traveled to Fuyuki City from London, they thought that at least one of them was going to be chosen as a Master. If only one would be chosen as a Master, the other would act as another mana source if necessary. But if both would be chosen as Masters, one would summon the Beast class Servant and one would summon the Singer class Servant. In the end, both Kage Maki and Takeo Sato were given Command Seals and became Masters. Takeo Sato was Kage's best friend. The two were like brothers and had met each other in middle school when Takeo moved to Kage's school. Ever since then, the two supported each other through thick and thin. He had shoulder-length, grayish-brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a navy button up shirt and a white tie with black pants. Because Takeo wanted Kage to win the Grail (mostly because he had nothing to wish for and was just fighting to experience the War), he had given Kage the catalyst for the Beast class Servant and took the catalyst for the Singer class Servant, an ancient-looking ankle bracelet. The person they received the catalysts from said that the tooth would summon the strongest Beast class Servant there is – Fawn Stonea. The ankle bracelet was said to summon Aura Malee.

"M-master? A-are you okay?" Beast asked outside the door of Kage's bedroom, her voice sounding sad and worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Come in", Kage replied. The doorknob started to spin and the door opened, revealing a young girl with light pink hair and dark pink eyes. She had long, furry, light pink ears with white fur on the inside and a matching light pink tail. Her long hair was down and tidy and she had half of a bang that covered part of her left eye. She wore a white shirt with dark pink frills and a light pink bow. She also wore a dark pink skirt and light pink flats. In her hair, she had a pink and white bow.

"A-are you sure? You seem pretty angry", she said nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine", he responded, still in frustration. This did not go unnoticed by his Servant. She simply looked up into his black eyes and looked back down at the floor.

"I know what you're mad about. You don't want a Servant like me. You think I'm going to be useless on a battlefield and I can't say that that's not true because it is. But even then…", she looked up at him once more. "I-I'll try my best to serve you. I-I don't like disappointing people, especially if that person is my Master." She smiled a little bit, her eyes still filled with sadness.

"Beast, no, I don't want you thinking that I don't want you to help me out in the Holy Grail-" Kage said.

"I know Aura-kun will be a lot more useful than me, but I-I c-can still h-help you", Beast told Kage as she started crying. She was making him feel guilty, not on purpose, but on accident. Kage didn't want her to even know that he thought she was going to be useless, but unfortunately she found out. He knew he had to apologize.

"L-look, Beast, I apologize. I shouldn't have reached conclusions so quickly. But hey, I, uh, have some good news", Kage said, trying to lighten up the mood. Beast's mood became curious. "I found out that the eighteenth Servant has finally been summoned, so we can go scout anytime. Maybe I can get to know you better whenever we're scouting. We'll probably have to walk to make sure no one gets suspicious" Kage smiled. Beast brightened up, a smile appeared on her face.

"R-really? You want to get to know me better?" she asked happily.

"Of course I do and you can get to know me better too", Kage replied.

"Really? Well, can we scout now? I really want to get to know my new Master!" she responded excitedly.

"Of course, but can you give me a minute? I look like a disaster", her Master asked, realizing what he looked like.

"Of course, I'll be waiting for you in the living room." He was glad that she was so excited to get to know him. In all honesty, he's never met a woman who has really wanted to get to know him for who he really is. All the other women only want to get in bed with him, so this change was a good one. He was a very good-looking young man, so he definitely got some stares in public. But unfortunately, he could never find one that would actually want to go on a simple date with him and not want to come to his apartment for the night on their first date.

He then proceeded to fixing his hair and fixing his clothes. He tucked his button up shirt into his pants and tightened the black tie. He then pulled a nice black jacket from his closet and put it on. After finishing up, he opened the door and went into the living room where Beast was waiting. He smiled at her and was about to say "let's go", but realized that someone with furry ears would definitely look out of place. "Oh, hold on. I forgot to grab something", he said as he walked back to his room. He grabbed a hooded black cloak from his closet and walked back to the living room.

"Here you go. Wear this for now. People can't see your ears and tail in public", Kage told Beast. Beast smiled and nodded. She then put on the way-too-big cloak and put the hood up, covering her pink eyes.

"Um, can you see?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said, smiling up at him.

"Well, alright then. Let me grab my phone and wallet, and then we'll be off", Kage replied.

"Why do you need your wallet?"

"Just in case we find you a better fitting cloak, you're too short and small to fit in that one", he responded.

"Oh, right", Beast giggled, realizing how big the cloak was on her.

* * *

"Are you popular with your students?" Beast asked her Master while walking through Fuyuki City streets.

"Well, I think I am. I hope", Kage answered, a smirk visible on his face. He had told Beast many things about what his life was like and what he did for a living. Overall, he was having a good time with Beast. She was a good listener and was very interested in what he did, a characteristic that other women did not possess. He was glad that he finally had another friend who would actually listen other than Takeo. "So, that's about it on my life. What was your life like?" he asked the pink-haired girl walking next to him.

"Mine? Mine wasn't a very good life, so I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it", she replied, her smile faded.

"Hmm? Of course I want to hear it. I'm interested on hearing your story. I've never read nor heard your story so who better to tell it than you?" he said with a smile.

"You're interested…in learning about me?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course I do, you are my Servant, so I think I should know as much about you as I can", Kage replied.

"Hehe, well, okay then", Beast responded. "Well, I was born in a land known as Creatikaya, also known as the land of the beasts. I grew up in a rather large, wealthy village with my mom and I was always known as a fairly weak girl. Everyone in the village was stronger than I was…or so they thought. You see…by the time I was 16, I still hadn't transformed into my beast form. They thought that I was incapable of transforming, so they laughed at me every day. The closest friend I had was my mom. And one day, my village was attacked by soldiers from the neighboring country…" Kage looked down at Beast, who was looking at the ground as she walked. "Th-then, my mom was attacked. I heard her scream from the kitchen. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. She was fine thankfully, but she had a huge cut in the side. The soldiers started coming after me, but I-I didn't move. I just stood there and stared at my mom. I was frozen. And then, right before they got to me, I finally transformed. I was 23 when I finally transformed. I remember the whole village gathering outside of my home. They had no idea what was going on inside, and then one of the villagers decided to open the door and come in. When-when they came in, th-they…th-they", Beast was now crying. Kage stopped walking; he had a worried expression on his face.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to", Kage told the girl. "If it's that painful to tell your story, then I don't want to make you do it."

"N-no, you are my Master and y-you should know", Beast said. "I-I'm sorry. It's just…I have so many regrets from that day."

"No Beast, I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have asked you", the teacher apologized.

"N-no, I want to tell you. L-let me continue", she replied, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Wh-when the villagers opened the door, they saw the twenty mauled bodies of the soldiers. I was nowhere to be found. I left to go kill the other soldiers that had attacked my village. When the villagers finally found me, I was my normal self, but I was covered in blood. I had single-handedly mauled all of the three thousand soldiers who had attacked my village and started to attack the rest of my country, while the other villagers could barely even manage to defeat one.

Before they had come to see what was going on in my house, they were trying to fend off the soldiers that were attacking them, but all of them were unsuccessful. The soldiers wore protection charms that fended off beasts. The charms would make any beast that came close weaker than a preteen girl, so they couldn't even kill one soldier. But when I transformed, the charms had no effect on me whatsoever. I easily mauled every one of the soldiers who came close to me or who I faced. After the villagers found me, they called me a savior and praised me for fending off the soldiers.

We then traveled to the capitol, where I was then crowned a hero and my mom was fully healed. I remember the smile on my mom's face when I was crowned; she was so happy. But what the villagers didn't see was my beast form. Every one of the soldiers who looked at me were filled with fear and tried to run away from me. Their screams were louder than a little girl's. They were probably louder and more filled with fear than they would be if the soldiers got attacked by a brown bear. After seeing the fear from the soldiers, I-I couldn't bring myself to transform again. I-I didn't want people to fear me.

Then when about two years passed, I found out that a little girl had seen the mauling of the soldiers. Wh-when I visited her, she was seven at the time and…and...she stared at me with the same look the soldiers gave me before I mauled them…it was full of fear. I remember her screaming and telling me to get away from her. She called me a monster…just like the soldiers did. I tried and tried again to calm her down saying that I wouldn't hurt her, but she wouldn't calm down. So, I decided to just apologize and leave.

The next day, the people of my country found out about what the little girl had said and demanded me to show them my transformed self. I told them no, but my king and queen told me to do so just to make them happy. When I told them that I could only transform when angered, they looked at me and proceeded to tell the villagers that I used all my power to defeat the warriors from when the neighboring country attacked. They didn't believe it, so…they went on a rampage. Then, they found out how close I was to my mother. They then kidnapped her and threatened to kill her if I didn't show them my transformed self.

My mother had gotten too weak to be able to transform, so she couldn't defend for herself. The civilians went to the gallows and tied my mother up and were getting to hang her. I witnessed the whole scene, but before they hung her, I transformed one more time and…and started to maul all of the civilians who took place at my mother's hanging. I remember seeing my mother's face in pure horror as she watched me tear every civilian apart that I saw. Men, women, the elderly – all…all four thousand of them were all ripped apart.

The-the scene got so bad that the king and queen had to send out the army to either kill me or calm down, but I wouldn't calm down. Fortunately for them though, my mom was finally able to calm me down. They had cut her down from the ropes, and she went to tell me that she was okay. She petted me, and I transformed back into my normal self. My clothes were torn and I was unconscious. The royal court ordered me to be executed on the spot, and my mom cried for them not to kill me, but they didn't listen to her.

When I woke up, I was in the gallows in front of a rope. I heard my mom crying and saying to let me go. I remember saying the words 'I'm sorry' and then being hung. My mom's scream echoed from the left, and I was left to die." Kage stared at her in disbelief. Tears flooded her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to. Th-they provoked me! They said they were going to murder my mom if I didn't transform! It's their fault not mine! If they hadn't tied my mom up and put her in front of a rope, then that wouldn't have happened to them! It was their fault! It was their fault! IT WAS ALL THEIR FAULT! I DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

Luckily, the streets were empty, and no one was around to hear Beast's yelling. She was sobbing, a stream of tears rolled down her small cheeks. The girl was only 5'3", and she probably weighed about one hundred pounds. She was so small, and her chest was medium sized. It was hard to believe that a small girl like her could easily maul three thousand soldiers and four thousand civilians.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL THEM! I-I COULDN'T HELP IT! THEY TOOK MY MOM! THEY WERE GOING TO KILL HER!" Beast continued, sobbing and yelling. The makeup she wore was coming off and flowing onto her cheeks as she cried. "I-I didn't want that to happen. Th-they took my mom and-", Beast whispered, but was cut off by Kage's arms being her.

"Shh, it's all over now. You don't have to worry about that anymore. This is a new life; if someone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you", Kage told her, his eyes filled with sadness from hearing her story. Beast returned the hug and started sobbing even harder. Kage rested his chin on her head, shushing her as he did so. Who would have guessed that a girl like Beast could have had such a terrible life? The 25 year-old man started swaying Beast lightly back and forth to calm her down. She was now hyperventilating. He could feel tears work their way up to his eyes, but he stopped himself from letting them go. "Shh, stop crying. Everything's over now", Kage whispered to Beast. He knew that makeup was staining his shirt, but he didn't care. He felt guilty about what he had thought before, about her being useless. Now that he knew about her past, he felt that it was better for her to be useless rather than her to turn into her beast form. Rain started pouring down from the sky, but the two did not break. Kage would continue to hold Beast even if it started lightning, not letting go until she calmed down and stopped crying. He had only known her for a week's time and already cared for her more than he should.

Twenty minutes past, and Beast had finally stopped crying. But even then, the two still held each other as if nothing else was in the world. They didn't care about the scout anymore; they now only cared about each other. "Hey, Beast", Kage whispered to his Servant.

"Y-yeah?" she asked.

"Let's go buy you a different cloak and go home", he smiled down at her, as he broke the hug and held her waste. Tear stains could still be seen on her pale cheeks, and she looked tired. She nodded as she smiled in response and held his shoulders. The two held hands and started walking through the empty streets once more. Kage wrapped his right arm around the girl after letting go of her hand. Beast held his arm and snuggled up against the tall man. The rain still poured, but the two didn't care and just kept roaming the streets.

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card – Beast (Untransformed)**_

 **Master: Kage Maki**

 **True Name: Fawn Stonea**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 160 cm 45 kg**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: B**

 **Magical Energy: A**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 _ **Class Abilities**_

 **Magic Resistance: ?**

 **Other: ?**

 _ **Skills**_

 **?**

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was Chapter 5 of the Chaos Unleashed Route! Hope You Enjoyed It! This Chapter was a lot sadder than I thought it was going to be, but hey, whatever. Thanks for Reading! :D Make sure you leave a review of what you thought! :D Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	21. Chaos Route: A Grail Servant

**A/N: So, this is chapter 6 of the Chaos Unleashed Route. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

 _ **Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 6 – A Grail Servant**_

Saber looked in disbelief at the figure standing in front of her. She was frozen; her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung a little open. _H-how?_ Saber thought to herself. She wanted to say so many things, but yet…she couldn't. She couldn't find the right words to say. It had been precisely one week since she had been summoned, and oddly nothing was happening. The only thing that had happened during that week was that Rin persuaded Bazett to allow Shirou to join their alliance, and that happened only a day after her summoning. But, tonight they felt a strange presence somewhere and decided on tracking it, and it landed them in a deserted area by an abandoned factory.

"Saber", the figure that Saber was staring at greeted; his voice seemed dark, unlike all the other times that the blonde had spoken to him before his tragic death in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"Saber, do you know this man?" Rin asked the swordswoman, but Saber continued to be silent.

"He is a Servant from the last Holy Grail War. I have met him as well; I was his former Master's apprentice. He was the Lancer class Servant of Kayneth El-Melloi. His identity is that of the First Knight of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of the love spot. But, I find it odd that he was summoned as a Lancer class Servant in this Holy Grail War when I also have a Lancer class Servant", Bazett said from beside Rin.

"Hmm, that's odd indeed", Rin agreed.

"D-Diarmuid", Saber greeted in response. Rin turned even more confused; Saber's voice was filled with worry and regret. _Did something happen between them?_ Rin asked in her mind. "I-I don't understand. H-how were you-?"

"I was not summoned like any other normal Servant in this Grail War. I have no Master, and yet I am still supplied with mana. The Grail itself summoned eighteen more Servants and started supplying them with mana. Most of the Servants who were summoned acted as Servants in the last war", Diarmuid explained, interrupting Saber's question.

"I-I see. The Holy Grail War is definitely proving itself to be the wish granter we believe it to be", Saber said, a sad smile appearing on her face. The man with the love spot did not smile back, however. The memories of the last war haunted him. For the second time in a row, he was betrayed by his Master after his Master's fiancée had fallen in love with him because of his love spot.

"Indeed…but anyway, I have a question for you", Diarmuid told Saber. "Did you have anything to do with your last Master's plan? At the time of my death, I didn't trust anybody, and I thought that you were in on the plan as well. But now that I can talk to you again, I want to see if you actually knew what was going to happen in our last battle."

Saber's expression turned more depressed and regretful. She thought about how Diarmuid's life was ended in the last Holy Grail War. The painful scene popped up in Saber's head once more. She had probably thought about that event more times than necessary. "I-I did not know; I truly had no idea about the schemes my Master was planning. My only wish at the moment was to have an honorable battle against a chivalrous knight such as yourself. And now, I regret letting that happen to you. I-I should have asked about what my Master was planning. P-please, forgive me for everything that happened to you, all I wanted was a-"

"Saber, it's alright. That's all I wanted to hear", the handsome man interrupted the short woman. Saber was quite relieved that he had interrupted her, because if he hadn't, she would have probably started crying. She had missed talking to her chivalrous friend. She had missed his charming looks, his amazing fighting skill – everything. "Now…since I do not know why the Grail had summoned eighteen more Servants yet, I might as well offer you help in winning the Grail. There is nothing for me to fight for when I do not have a Master." The three Masters looked at each other. Saber turned around to see them chatting.

"I think we should take this opportunity. Since there are now a whopping thirty-six servants, it would be advantageous for us to make as many Master-less Servants as possible", Bazett stated.

"I agree. What do you think Emiya-kun?" Rin asked her classmate.

"I agree. We should get his help. The more the merrier", Shirou agreed. The three nodded in Diarmuid's direction. He smiled at them in return.

"You have grown up since I've last saw you, Lady Bazett", Diarmuid said. "The last time I saw you, you were only a teenager. But I guess that is to be expected, it has been ten years since I last saw you. I am guessing that you are a Master, am I correct on this statement?" Bazett nodded.

"I am indeed a Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and actually, I am quite sure that you have already heard of my Servant."

"Oh? Is that so?" Diarmuid questioned, surprised at what the lady magus had said.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, it is an honor to meet you", a voice sounded from nowhere, but the Servant who had said it materialized as he walked to shake the other Irishman's hand. Diarmuid's eyes widened in surprise. Never did he think that he would actually meet the legendary Cu Chulainn, Hound of Ulster. He took the hand of the blue-haired man and shook it.

"Please, the honor is all mine. Wow, to think I would actually meet the legendary Cu Chulainn, I must be pretty darn lucky", Diarmuid smirked. The two ended the handshake.

"Ha! I like you already!" Lancer laughed.

"I am Archer", another voice sounded as the white haired man materialized. Diarmuid and Archer shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, unfortunately I cannot look at you and be certain of what Heroic Spirit you are", Diarmuid said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do not worry about it", Archer responded.

"Oh, uh, alright then. So, this is the full alliance?" the raven-haired male asked.

"Yes, this is all of us. So, shall we do some scouting?" Bazett wondered.

"I think that would be a good idea. Emiya-kun, be careful _not_ to get killed", Rin turned to Shirou, who started to blush.

"H-hey! It's not like I had a death wish! She just came after me with an axe for no reason!"

"It wasn't for no reason. It was because common people are not allowed to watch battles between Servants, if someone does happen to see a battle, someone must kill that person. You were not a chosen Master at the time, so she had to go kill you", Bazett told the high schooler.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I know. Anyway, I'm Shirou Emiya, pleased to meet you", Shirou said to Diarmuid, as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you", the man smiled.

"Alright then, Diarmuid, I think that you should go with Shirou and Emiya and scout north. Archer and I will scout southwest, and Bazett and Lancer I think that you should scout southeast. Would that be a good plan for now?" Rin asked, making sure that her plan was okay.

"Sounds good for me", Bazett responded. The others nodded in response. "Unless, you think Shirou should be with another Master."

"Hmm, good idea. Emiya-kun, you can come with Archer and me. Is that alright, Saber?"

"I can trust you", Saber replied with a nod. In reality, Saber did trust Rin, but that wasn't the reason why she let Shirou go with Rin. The real reason was because she wanted to get the chance to speak with Diarmuid alone. She personally had no idea why she wanted to be alone with Diarmuid, but she did.

"Alright Emiya-kun, you are going to be with us. Let's go", Rin said as Archer picked up both Rin and Shirou and left. Bazett then nodded towards Diarmuid and Saber and proceeded to find a good spot to scout with Lancer.

* * *

"I find it odd that eighteen more Servants were summoned in this war and not given the reason why they were summoned", Saber stated as she and Diarmuid stood atop of a tall motel. Saber walked over to the ledge of the building and sat down, her feet hanging off of the edge.

"I do as well, but I'm sure that I will find out when the Grail needs me", Diarmuid said, sitting down next to the blonde-haired woman. "Although, now that I think about it more, I think I know why the Grail decided to summon me." Saber looked over at him to find him smirking and looking off into the distance.

"Oh, is that so? And, why is that?" Saber asked the man.

"Because, I think it knew that you needed your 'left hand'", Diarmuid joked, looking at her and winking. Saber chuckled and looked back into the distance.

"Well, I am glad to have the use of my 'left hand' once again", she jested back. The handsome male beside her chuckled at her remark and also looked back at the sky. "I'm not sensing anything, are you?"

"Nope, nothing over here, but personally I don't think that we'll get anywhere if we're just sitting right beside each other staring off into the night", Diarmuid smiled while turning to her. His smile was warm and comforted the woman. His presence was comforting and made her feel at ease just like the last war. She wondered why she felt so comfortable with the Irishman. But then, she remembered something. _Wait, that night I was summoned…Axer…she…she,_ Saber remembered the night that she was summoned and how she had fought the Axer of the last war. _"Now tell me, how humiliating was it seeing the man that respected you and gave up one of his noble phantasms for you, dying before you and blaming you for something that you had no part of?" "You loved him; am I wrong?_ " Axer's remarks echoed inside of Saber's head. Her remarks led her to think about what Diarmuid had said before his death in the Fourth Holy Grail War. _No, don't think about that right now, Arturia. I do not want to make him feel guilty. He had every right to be angry at me. Wait a second, why am I believing a remark that came from Axer? She did not know me personally, so how would she know that I loved him. No, we were only two knights trying to have a chivalrous battle. Yes, all we were doing was trying to-_

"Saber, are you alright?" Diarmuid looked down at her, his face full of concern. He must have noticed her troubled expression, as she thought about how his life was ended ten years ago.

"H-huh? Oh uh, yes, I am alright", Saber stated uneasily, which did not go unnoticed by the black-haired man.

"No, tell me. I don't want you troubled, especially if it's during the Holy Grail War", he smiled reassuringly.

"N-no, I-I do not want to make you feel – never mind", Saber stopped herself midsentence, knowing that Diarmuid would find out what she was thinking about. Unfortunately, she had said enough for him to figure out what she was thinking about.

"Oh, I see. Please, don't take my last words to heart. In fact, I should have been apologizing before for my behavior. I am truly sorry. I, as a knight, should not have yelled like that at you. I beg for your forgiveness", he apologized from the bottom of his heart.

"No, do not ask for my forgiveness. You had every right to be mad at me. Do not feel bad about it. I think that that was a legitimate reason to be angered. Being forced to pierce yourself through the chest with your own spear – it's the worst possible death any knight could have", Saber told him.

"But Saber, I shouldn't have said any of that. I am a knight and-", he was cut off.

"No, don't say anymore. You had the right to be mad. So, this is the end of the conversation", Saber said sternly.

"No, this isn't the end of the conversation. I'm telling you that I had no reason to-", he was cut off once again.

"No, end of conversation", Saber said once again.

"No, Saber-", his voice was gradually getting louder.

"I'll have you know, Diarmuid, that I am a king as well as a knight, so you should not be speaking back to me. And if you do not listen, then I will ask you as my 'left hand' to obey me and stop talking about ten years ago." Diarmuid stared at Arturia, surprised at what she had just said. He smiled and looked at her with heartwarming eyes.

"Fine then, I do not like to anger my king", he smirked. Saber smiled up at him, looking into his beautiful amber-colored eyes. They smiled at each other for a second and closed their eyes while leaning towards each other. Their lips gradually got closer and closer, neither Servant making any signs of stopping the future kiss. Only two centimeters away from each other's lips, a crash sounded from farther north, causing both Diarmuid and Saber to jump and pull away from the almost-kiss. Both of them blushed as they realized what they had just almost done and looked away from each other. "S-sorry", Diarmuid apologized.

"N-no, i-it's my fault. I-I apologize", Saber said. They sat quietly staring off into the night. Their faces were pink and embarrassed. "Wh-what was that anyway?"

"I have no idea. Should we check it out?" Diarmuid asked the blonde beside him, finally looking at her once again.

"Hmm, yeah, I think we should."

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it :D Anyway, Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Saturday. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.** **Have a Wonderful Day! :D**


	22. Chaos Route: Beast's Transformation

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't have much to say right now, so hope you enjoy this really weird chapter! :D**

 **Warnings: This chapter is REALLY effed up…and has a lot of breaks, I know. Also, lots of bad language.**

 ** _Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 7 - Beast's Transformation_**

"Wait, so you heard a crash come from over here?" Bazett asked Saber and Diarmuid when everyone had arrived at the spot where the crash sounded.

"That's correct", Saber answered the magenta-haired mage.

"And, what exactly were you doing when the crash sounded?" Rin asked. Both Saber and Diarmuid tried hard not to blush.

"We were about a half of a mile south from here", stated the raven-haired male.

"I see."

"Hey Rin, I don't think that woman over there seems…how shall I say it…natural?" Bazett asked. The woman she was talking about was the tan woman walking beside a tall man with grayish brown hair. Her hair was a light blue, and she wore a beautiful, long, blue dress. She also wore a rather odd headpiece, a dark blue ankle bracelet, and a light blue choker as well as a dark blue scarf that covered her mouth and nose. From what Bazett could see, she had ice blue eyes and had a diamond shaped facial tattoo located on her forehead.

"Ah, I see. The crash must have been them setting up a spell, because that woman is definitely a Servant. I would have to say either a Dancer or Singer class Servant", Rin responded, while looking at the woman.

"I agree", the other magus replied.

* * *

"Kill them, Axer. They seem like a weak team. They should be easy for you to defeat. And afterwards, defeat their friends", the master of Axer, Noire Kurosawa, told her Servant.

"Yes, Master", the Servant replied, as she left to go follow the command.

* * *

Axer materialized on the basketball court that the enemies were walking by. Her long axe was being held in her cursed left hand. The markings on the blade glowed, as she spread her curse into the axe. Her legs were spread out, and she had a killing intent in her eyes. She charged forward towards the enemies who seemed to not have noticed her at all. But before she could cut off the Servant's head, the man beside her – most likely her Master – jumped in front of the axe. The axe cut deep into his shoulder.

"Ts!" the man winced. "Beast, g-get out of here right now!" The Servant didn't do anything. She just stared at her Master. She could hear the pain in his voice. "Now! I told you that I would protect you, so please get out of here now!" Kage yelled at Beast.

"Huh? So the Master's going to be a hero and try to save his Servant, huh? I don't think that's how it works around here. Well since you aren't going to be budging anytime soon, I might as well kill you first and then kill your lover", Axer stated evilly.

"Beast!" Beast didn't move. "Beast! Now!"

"Master, I…I…I won't leave. I…I…I won't let you get killed", she told her Master; he could tears in her voice.

"Beast, I told you that I would protect you, and I'll keep that promise until the end – no matter what happens", Kage said to the pink-haired girl. Axer got into her battle stance. She charged up her axe. The curses got stronger and stronger.

"How adorable, you want to play knight and princess. Well, I'll be nice and ask if you have any last words to say to each other", the strawberry blonde mocked.

"Beast! Go!"

"No…no…no, I…I won't go!"

"Hmm? Oh, that's too bad. Your life's run out of time. Master, shall I kill them now?"

"Yes, you shall", Noire said to Axer.

"Well, you heard my Master. It was nice meeting you", Axer smirked, her look of killing intent increasing. "Huh? What the hell?" The area got foggy. The fog that surrounded Axer was unnatural and was obviously done by magic. She looked around in every direction, but she couldn't see a thing. "What the fuck is happening?" she asked herself in a whisper.

* * *

"What's going on? Why did it get so foggy all of a sudden? Lancer, do you know?" Bazett turned to her blue-clad Servant.

"That's definitely an unnatural fog, but I can't sense a single thing within it. I know for a fact that Axer is in there, but I'm not sensing any type of Servant within that mist", he replied. Rin, Shirou, Saber, Diarmuid, and Archer just looked at the fog in horror.

"Wh-what the hell's happening?! Axer! By the power of the Command Seal, I order you to come back to me!" Noire yelled into the fog, as she stopped in front of the alliance. A red light flashed from her left hand. Nothing happened. Axer didn't come. It was true that Axer could disobey a Command Seal due to her amazing Magic Resistance, but she would have absolute no reason to disobey this one. In her situation, she would actually _want_ to obey the Command Spell. "Axer! Axer! Talk to me!" Noire yelled, tears slowly starting to fall out of her light purple eyes.

"Please, please, please God. I'm begging you to keep Axer safe", she said quietly, starting to sob.

* * *

"Beast?! Where are you?! Wh-where did you go?!" Kage yelled for his Servant. The thought of losing her crossed his mind, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. _I promised to protect her. I promised to protect her. Why can't I do one fucking thing right?! Beast! Where are you?! I can't…I can't lose you. Please, stay safe until I find you. Stay safe. Stay safe. Please, stay safe._

* * *

Axer held her axe high, ready to fight for her life. "If you want a battle, I'll give you a battle!" _What the fuck is going on? One moment, there's no fog in sight, and the Servant seemed weak and fragile. The next, there's fog everywhere, and I can't see a fucking thing. What the hell is going on?_ Axer heard a loud howl from her right. It sounded like a monster from a movie. The howl sounded like it came from a bear, lion, and dragon mix. For the first time since she was a small child, total and utter fear washed over Axer. Her red eyes were wide. More and more curse was being sent into her long axe. The howls got louder and louder, and Axer started to hear gigantic footsteps only a few feet to her right. She faced her right – and what was there could easily kill a normal person just by staring into its deep red eyes.

* * *

Sound could finally be heard coming from within the fog from the outside. The horrific howls echoed through the night. Luckily, Kage managed to escape the mist and find Takeo and Singer. They stood on the opposite side of the horrific fog. "B-Beast?" Kage whispered. He had no idea what was going on. And then he remembered – the reason for the rampages during her life were because someone she loved was about to get killed. _D-does she really like me that much? Is she…going on a rampage?_

On the opposite side of Kage, Takeo, and Singer, Noire, Bazett, Lancer, Saber, Diarmuid, Rin, Archer, and Shirou all looked into the fog with horrified faces. Terrible howls could be heard from within. And then – they heard it.

"MAAASTEEEEEEEEERRRRR!" the terrified scream of Axer sounded deep from within the mist. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Axer! Axer!" Noire yelled from the outside, more tears came streaming down her face. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" She was now hyperventilating. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. And then, a huge splash of blood came from within, spraying all over the large group. "AXER!" Noire cried, as she ran into the mist.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you an idiot?! Do you have a death wish?!" Shirou yelled at Noire. He started trying to run towards her but was stopped by the hand of Bazett.

"Leave her. You'll be killed in the process, if you decide to follow her", she told him.

"What? Are you crazy?! She'll die if she goes in there!" Emiya yelled at the young woman.

"And so will you, if you choose to run in there as well."

"But-" Shirou started to say but was cut off by the horrified scream of the girl with the purple hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream echoed. The girl's scream was louder and more high-pitched than Axer's and was also somehow even more filled with fear.

It took about 5 minutes for her screams to stop completely. Axer's screams had stopped right after Noire's started. The night was silent. The people around the fog just looked at the opaque gray mist in fear, sweat ran down their heads. After the screaming had finally stopped, the fog started to clear away. The first thing that the group could see was Kage, Takeo, and Singer on the other side. They all looked at each other, and Lancer decided to step into the remaining mist. He reluctantly got closer and closer and finally stepped in the mist. The first thing he stepped in was a huge puddle of blood. Unlike before, he could see most of the things within the fog, as he got further into it. He looked down and was horrified to see intestines lying all over the place - the intestines that once belonged to the mysterious girl with the purple hair. The blue-haired man took one more step forward and looked up, only to regret it. He covered his mouth as if stopping himself from vomiting and quickly backed out of the mist.

"Oh…oh God", he whispered after he was fully out of the mist.

"What did you- Ah!" Bazett screamed. The scene was finally revealed. Intestines and organs were everywhere and blood was splattered all over the ground. The bodies of Axer and Noire lied on the ground. Axer seemed to have the royal treatment compared to Noire, and it was still one of – if not – the worst corpse Lancer had ever seen, and he had seen his fair share of disgusting corpses. Axer's left leg was completely tore off and was nowhere to be found, leaving the witnesses to believe that it had been literally ripped to shreds. Her entire right shoulder and right arm were ripped from her body. It could be seen two meters above her bloody head, covered in blood and missing at least half of the skin that was located on the arm before. Her curse must have spread throughout her whole body after she was mauled, because her veins were a bright purple. Her upper left part of her head, from the cheek-bone and up (including the left eye), was all missing. The rest of her head fell over what was left of head and face. Some of her nose had come off and half of her bottom lip was missing from her face. Through her cheek, you could see her blood-covered teeth and gums, and the whole left side of her chest was gone. She was lying on her back, the eye she had left was wide with complete horror.

The body of Noire, however, was even worse. If someone other than the people looking at the scene were to take a good look at the body, they would most likely not even believe it was a person's body. Her whole body was red with blood. Her bones could easily be seen through what was left of her skin. Her ribs stuck out of her torso, and all of the organs that were once there were missing from their place. Her face could barely even be called a face. Both of her eyes, mouth, and nose were ripped apart, and her crushed skull could be seen through her forehead. Her purple hair was red with her own blood and fell over her skinless face. Her right arm stopped before her elbow, and the left arm was completely missing. Both of her legs were tore at the knee, and both of her femurs were visible. There was nothing on the girl that could actually be called a chest speaking that there was just a huge hole where it should have been.

After realizing what he was looking at, Emiya covered his mouth and ran towards a nearby bush. He vomited out all he could and still felt as if he wasn't finished. He looked back at the scene and saw the small Servant standing there. Beast stood there with a sad and shameful face, looking down at the ground. Her blood-stained clothes were totally ruined, but for some odd reason the small pink trench coat she was wearing before the fog came was neatly placed on the ground. The pink and white bow in her hair was torn, and you could see huge tears in both her shirt and skirt. Blood covered her face and mouth, and her light pink hair was messed up. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she started to cry. The mauled body of Axer turned into little specks of light, as she disappeared from the modern world, leaving only the body of her former Master on the ground. Emiya could see Bazett and Rin trying to hold down their supper and not vomit.

"A-are you a-alright, M-Master?" Beast asked in a sad and worried tone, more tears coming down her face. Kage could feel tears forming in his eyes. He let them fall from their place and ran up and hugged the blood-covered Beast tight.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. Don't scare me like that ever again. If I would have lost you, I have no idea what I would have done", he said, as he started crying. "But, why did you transform?"

"Th-they were going to k-kill you. If I didn't do anything, I would have lost the only person besides my mom who I had ever cared for."

"Oh, Beast", Kage hugged her tighter, as he started to cry. The alliance who was standing ten yards away just watched the scene. "Beast", he whispered, as a stream of tears fell towards the blood-filled ground. Takeo and Aura stood, waiting for their allies. "Come on. Let's go back."

"Alright", Beast replied, the sadness in her voice could easily be heard.

"Here, let me carry you."

"No, that's unnecessary. You-you don't-don't h-have to", she told her Master, her sobs becoming louder and louder.

"No, let me carry you. You must be tired", he said, as he picked her up. She tried to mutter in reply, but nothing came out and she instantly fell asleep. He walked past Takeo and Aura, who followed suit and walked beside him, leaving Saber, Diarmuid, Rin, Archer, Lancer, Bazett and Shirou standing in front of the horrific scene. They just stared at the four who had left.

"That's it. That's the reason why eighteen more Servants were summoned into this war", Diarmuid muttered, realizing why he and seventeen other Servants were summoned by the Grail.

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card – Beast (Transformed)**_

 **Master: Kage Maki**

 **True Name: Fawn Stonea**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 350 cm 362 kg**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: EX**

 **Endurance: EX**

 **Agility: EX**

 **Magical Energy: EX**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm(s): Chaos Unleashed – EX**

 _ **Class Abilities**_

 **Magic Resistance: EX**

 **Transformation: EX**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Presence Concealment: EX**

 **Teeth of Nightmares: EX – If the teeth are shown to the enemy, the enemy will be paralyzed by fear.**

 **Eyes of Nightmares: EX – If the enemy looks directly into the eyes, the enemy will be paralyzed completely by fear.**

 **Battle Continuation: EX**

 **Protective Instinct: EX – If a loved one is attacked or threatened, the Servant will go into a rampage against the one who planned to kill or tried to kill their loved one.**

 **Divinity: EX**

 **Guardian Knight: EX**

 **Innocent Monster: EX**

 **Monstrous Strength: EX**

 **Mystic Eyes: EX**

 **Protection from Arrows: EX**

 **Protection from Wind: EX**

 **Shapeshifting: EX**

 **Protection from Swords: EX**

 **Protection from Axes: EX**

 **Protection from Spears/Lances: EX**

 **Protection from Charms: EX**

 **Fog of Concealment: EX – Fog surrounds the enemy and does not allow them to speak to their Masters and will not allow sound to travel outside of the fog until the battle officially starts.**

 _ **Details**_

 **When transformed, Beast (Fawn Stonea) will become an almost invincible Servant and gain many abilities after transformation. When transformed, Fawn gains many new abilities, and every ability/skill level will be increased to EX (even including Magical Energy).**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 **Chaos Unleashed: EX - A Noble Phantasm that brings all of the chaos from within a Servant and turns the Servant into an almost unstoppable monster. This Noble Phantasm is not classified as any of the normal types of Noble Phantasms, instead this is a type of Noble Phantasm on its own.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this very weird chapter ;) Have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	23. Chaos Route: Against Invincibility

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 _ **Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 8 – Against Invincibility**_

"Wh-what the hell happened? Wh-why am I here? Wh-where did my Master go? Urgh, why in the hell does my head hurt so badly?! Wait a second, didn't I – didn't I get mauled? Wh-where is that monster anyway, and how did I get here? Ugh, my memory is so fuzzy. All I remember is getting totally mauled by that beast and now I am miraculously here. D-did the Grail summon me? H-huh? My arm…it feels funny", the woman looked down at her left arm. The curse had been totally tampered with. It glowed red instead of the usual purple and went through more of the woman's vanes. She wore the same attire only instead of her maroon clothes she wore red ones and wore black armor instead of her usual grayish-pink armor. The strawberry-blonde haired woman stood up from her spot on the blacktop. She looked around her. "M-master?" She asked, but there was no reply. She walked closer and stopped. "Ugh, she must have ran into the fog to go look for me and got mauled in the process. Dammit. Hmm, do not worry, Master. I shall avenge you", the woman said to the purple-haired girl. She then turned around and started to walk away. Before she stepped off of the basketball court, the woman called Alodine turned her head. "How could someone do all of that by themselves?" she asked herself before finally walking off the court. "I don't get it. How in the hell am I alive?"

* * *

"So what you're saying is that the reason why eighteen more Servants were summoned into this war is because the Beast class Servant becomes an almost invincible being when she transforms, is that correct?" Bazett asked Diarmuid, as they sat down in Emiya's dining area.

"Yeah, it personally wouldn't surprise me if the Grail re-summoned Axer already. With that kind of power, it may be impossible to defeat Beast", Diarmuid stated.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat an almost invincible being?" Lancer questioned.

"I think that that's the reason why the Grail decided to summon eighteen more Servants than normal. I guess it was just hoping that someone would eventually defeat her, but I don't even know how one would go about doing that. If someone attacks her, her Master will try to protect her. But on the other hand if someone tries to harm her Master, she'll go on a rampage", Diarmuid said.

"So what you're saying is that no matter what we do to try to attack her, she'll go on a rampage every time as long as she notices us?" Saber asked.

"That is correct. The only way we could actually get close to her is if we could conceal ourselves like the Assassin class Servants, but that might not even work."

"Are you saying we're basically doomed?!" Shirou almost yelled.

"We are, if we don't come up with a plan to defeat her. But like I said, it's basically impossible without someone who can conceal their- Saber? Do you know something?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…kind of. But, we need to see if Axer was re-summoned. I am not sure about this, so I do not want hopes to get up so soon", Saber told him.

"Wait, Saber. Can't you just use your Noble Phantasm on her?" Rin inquired.

"I could, but it would have no effect whatsoever. In her beast form, she has protection from swords at an amazing EX rank, so even Excalibur wouldn't budge her even a little bit."

"Wait, if an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm won't even budge than what will?" Rin asked.

"That's what we need to figure out, but I think that we need to get some rest after what happened tonight", Diarmuid stated.

"Hm, I agree. Should we call it a night then?" Bazett asked the group. They all nodded in agreement, all except Shirou who was confused out of his mind at what was happening.

"Before you leave Bazett, can we talk somewhere private? I need to tell you something", Rin told the magenta-haired magus.

"Of course, wait here, Lancer", Bazett told her blue-haired Servant.

"Got it." Rin then led Bazett to the room that Shirou was planning on staying in.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'm going to bed. I need rest", Shirou said after the two magi left. He stood up from the table and walked to his room, leaving only Lancer, Diarmuid, and Saber at the table. They stayed quiet for a moment, before Lancer finally spoke up.

"I am aware that you know Axer's identity, Saber, so may I ask you what her identity is?" Lancer asked the blonde Servant. Diarmuid looked at Saber, who was wide-eyed with confusion.

"Why? You'll get nothing out of it now, not unless she was re-summoned by the Grail that is", Saber told the man in response.

"I know, but I want to see if my guess was right or not", Lancer said bluntly.

"Guess? Hmm…fine, her identity is that of Alodine Lemile", Saber answered. She saw a smirk appear on Lancer's face and heard him chuckle. "What is so funny about that, Lancer?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just would have never guessed that the little girl I saw when I was twelve would become such a strong warrior."

"You've met her before? Wait, why did you need me to clarify her identity when you already knew her during your life?" Saber questioned.

"She was blonde at the time I met her. She also had blue eyes and looked like an average person. Sometime after that, she had gotten cursed. Ha! In fact, I met her when she was sixteen later on in life. Haahahaha", Lancer laughed mischievously, earning a confused stare from Saber and a chuckle from Diarmuid.

"What is so funny?" Saber asked.

"Haha, you bedded her, didn't you?" Diarmuid guessed with a smirk.

"I did…at least three times, too. Yep, got stoned by the famous Alodine. That's one achievement that any man should be proud of", Lancer laughed, while Diarmuid chuckled with him.

"Diarmuid! Why are you chuckling with him? I would have thought you to be better than that", Saber said.

"What's so wrong about him bedding someone?"

"You know why it's wrong!" the blonde yelled at the raven-haired man.

"No, I do not. I understand why you think that it is bad, because you were a king and was always busy. But unlike you, we were normal people and normal men, emphasis on men", Diarmuid explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yep. But anyway, do you have a base, Lancer?"

"Yeah, Bazett and I go there, while Emiya stays here and Rin goes to her mansion. That reminds me. Where do you plan to stay?"

"I'm not really sure, yet."

"You could stay here, if you want. I don't think Taiga will mind", the Servants heard Shirou say from behind them. They looked at him. "As long as you're a man, she won't mind."

"You mean it? Well then, I am in your debt. Thank you very much", Diarmuid replied with gratitude. At that moment, Bazett and Rin walked out of the hallway.

"Come on, Lancer. We need to get home", Bazett told him while walking out the door.

"What's with the hurry?"

"I'll tell you once we get home."

"Alright then, well see ya", Lancer said to Diarmuid Saber, and Emiya before picking up Bazett and heading to their base.

* * *

It was midnight, and Saber sat awkwardly next to Diarmuid while looking at the courtyard.

"So…uh…how have you been, Saber?" Diarmuid asked awkwardly.

"I-I've been good", she replied.

"Th-that's good", he said. Another silence fell, as they looked at each other, smiling awkwardly. _Wh-what is this feeling? Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Saber! You don't-_ , Saber thought but was cut off by a hand taking hold of her chin and gently pulling her closer.

"D-Diarmuid?"

"Sorry Arturia, I just…want to know what it feels like", Diarmuid whispered to her.

"How it feels like to what?" Saber asked, confused at his answer.

"…to kiss you again", he quietly said before placing his lips on top of hers. Arturia made a sound of surprise but slowly closed her eyes, as she felt Diarmuid's tongue slip into her mouth and touch her own. She placed her left hand on the back of his neck and ran her right hand through his black hair, while he moved his hands to her waist. They continued to kiss, until they ran out of breath. They pulled away from each other to fill their lungs. "Sorry, I just wanted to feel your lips again", he stated between breaths, a smirk on his face.

"I've missed you, Diarmuid", Saber said quietly.

"I've missed you too, Saber", Diarmuid replied, as his nose pressed up against hers.

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card - Axer (resummoned)**_

 **Master: Grail**

 **True Name: Alodine Lemile**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 174 cm, 54 kg**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magical Energy: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 _ **Class Abilities**_

 **Magic Resistance: A+**

 **Bravery: A**

 _ **Details**_

 **?**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Cursed Arm: EX - A Skill that can increase a Servant's Magic Resistance and Strength dramatically in battle. In this Servant's case, it will bring their Magic Resistance to A+ at any time and their Strength to A++ when they are using the arm that is cursed. This Servant can also spread the curse to anything they touch.**

 **Mind Read: C - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant will be able to read someone's mind, if they concentrate really hard.**

 **Emotion Read: A+ - A Skill that allows a Servant to read one's emotions. This Servant is able to do this anytime, anywhere and can even accidentally read one's emotions without trying to**

 **Eye of the Mind: B - Capable of calm analysis on the battle field. Greatly increases a Servant's chances of winning.**

 **Immunity from Eyes: EX - Immune to Eyes of Nightmares**

 **Immunity from Teeth: EX - Immune to Teeth of Nightmares**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 **?**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the boring chapters. Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	24. Chaos Route: Love Let Out

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates! Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: vague and very little described sex scene and taking off clothes. I don't think this is worth changing the rating, but tell me if you think it should be changed.**

 _ **Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 9 – Love Let Out**_

"Beast, Beast, wake up", Kage's low voice could be faintly heard. Beast's eyes slowly opened. She could see a small affectionate smile form on Kage's lips. "We're home", he told her. She looked around and realized that they were in the bedroom. He still held onto her as if she were a small child. She still wore her blood stained clothes that were even more torn than she had thought. The pink cloak Kage had bought for her was placed on the chair by the bed. Beast felt tears fall from her eyes, as she started to think about what she had done to the woman who had attacked them. Beast felt bad – she knew that the woman was only following orders from her Master, who also got mauled. Their screams echoed in her head. It was almost as if the devil was tormenting her by playing a recording of the whole horrific event. Suddenly, the girl felt a thumb rubbing against her cheek, the tears placed there getting wiped away. Kage lifted her up a bit and kissed her forehead and cheek. "Come on. Let's get you clean. You look filthy", he said softly, as he looked down at her.

"M-Master, I-I'm-", Beast started but was cut off.

"Shh, there's nothing to be sorry about. Here, let me go start a bath for you", he told her while sitting her down on the bed. Luckily, the comforter on top was red, so if blood would get on the bed you wouldn't be able to tell. Her pink eyes followed him, as she saw him disappear into the bathroom that was connected to his room and let the water start running. It was a few minutes before he came out. Without even asking if she needed help standing up, he once again picked her up again, her head resting on his arm. He brought her to the bathroom, where he then helped her stand up. Beast was barely strong enough to stand. Much of her mana had been used to transform and untransform. She held on to Kage's strong shoulders to keep herself from falling over. Realizing just how weak the Servant actually was, Kage helped her get her clothes off and get into the tub. He pet her head for a second while smiling lovingly. "Get out when you're ready to come out, if you can. I'll be in the shower, so if you can't just sit in here and wait for me okay?" Beast nodded her head slowly in reply. Her Master smiled at her one more time and then left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She glanced around the bathroom and then looked at her hands. _I-I didn't mean to. I-I didn't mean to kill anybody. She didn't deserve that. She was only following orders. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible person._ She kept saying the same sentence over and over again in her head, as she cleaned all of the blood off of her body.

When she was finished, she tried getting out, but deemed it useless and decided to wait for Kage to get out of the shower. When she heard the water from the other bathroom stop, she tried to call out for him but found that she couldn't. A few minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. She heard Kage's voice come from behind it, carrying a worried and sad tone. "Beast? Are you alright? Do you want to get out?" he asked her from behind the door. Beast still couldn't say a word. It was as if she was completely mute. She saw the doorknob turn, and Kage come in. The worried expression on his face disappeared once he saw that she was alright. "Do you want to get out?" he asked her again, a sweet tone present. Beast nodded. He put on a sad smile and walked towards the cabinets and grabbed a towel and spread it out on the bed of his bedroom. He then walked over to the bathtub and started to drain the water. He dipped his right hand into the warm bathwater and put it under her upper back, while he put his left arm underneath the pit of her knee and gently lifted her up. The water from her body made his white shirt wet, but he didn't care. Kage took her back to the bedroom and put her down on the bed. There was then a knock that sounded from the front door. "Wait here. I'll be right back", Kage told Beast before leaving to answer the door. Beast lied on her back naked with her head turned to the left. Her ears were back, and her hair was damp from washing it. Kage came back with a small white nightgown in his hands. "Here, I asked Takeo to get this for you to wear at night. Hopefully, it's okay", he said, showing her the nightgown. She managed to smile a little bit and nod her head.

"Th-th-thank…you…Master", the mana-deprived Servant responded slowly. Kage smiled and put the nightgown on the armrest of the chair beside him. He then proceeded to pick up Beast, the towel still underneath her, and put her on the chair. Kage pulled back the covers of the bed and laid the pillows down flat. "M-Master?" Beast whispered.

"I know this sounds weird, but…you're almost completely out of mana, and it'll take quite a long time to fully restore it by normal means so…", he trailed off. He mentally asked himself if he was actually going to go through with this. "We need to 'transfer mana'", Kage continued reluctantly. He looked at Beast who sat in the chair wearing an emotionless expression on her face. "I know that it's-" he started but was cut off.

"M-Master…I…I…understand", she said slowly. Kage nodded to her, thankful that she understood what the situation was, but was also saddened by the fact that he wasn't actually doing this for love instead of mana. He could see Beast struggle to get up from her spot, so he brought her back over to the bed himself.

"You know, I was really worried about you when that fog surrounded you. I didn't know what I would have done, if you would have died", he told her, smiling down at her. Beast's expression became a little confused. She looked up at him.

"R-really? Y-you were w-worried about…me?"

"Of course, I-I love you, Beast. If you would die, I wouldn't have any purpose to live on. I want to protect you, Beast. I know I'm doing terrible at that job, but I promise I'll do better", Kage confessed whole-heartedly. He truly did love Beast. He loved her more than anything else in the world, and to protect her is something that he would want to do for the rest of life. He wanted her to stay with him even after the war ended. He found that he didn't even want to fight anymore, because all he wished for at that moment was for Beast to live a better life - a life where he could treat her as a queen, a life where she wouldn't have to worry about transforming out anger, a life where she wouldn't have to go through the same things that happened during her terrible life. Beast looked up at him in surprise. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her neck repeatedly. He heard her try to say something. Her voice gradually got louder and louder until it was audible enough for him to hear it.

"K-Kage", she whispered. It was rare for Kage to hear Beast actually say his real name. "I-I love you, too" Kage was surprised but didn't show it. They kissed passionately, starting their love-making. They made love for what seemed like forever. Kage, who was sad that they were only doing it for mana before, was happy that they were now mostly doing it because they truly loved each other, not just for mana. Afterwards, Kage held Beast in his arms. She rested her head and left arm on his chest, while her right hand held onto his left shoulder. Her soft hair and ears warmed his chest, while her thick and bushy tail kept his legs warm. He looked down at her and kissed her head, causing her to tilt her head up and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you so much, Beast", Kage said whole-heartedly. "There's nothing else in the world that I love more than you. It's probably impossible for me to love anything or anyone more than I do you." He started petting her head, feeling the softness of her beautiful, light pink hair that was messy, yet neat. She nuzzled her nose up against the side of his neck.

"I love you too. Please Kage, don't…don't die during this war. If you would die, I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself, if I would fail at my job of protecting you", Beast told her Master. Kage felt tears fall on his chest. He knew that she was thinking about what it would be like if he would die before her. He couldn't even imagine how big of a rampage she would throw if he were to die. He kissed her head again and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his left hand.

"Don't think about that now, Beast. I just wish…I just wish that we could just quit this stupid, pointless war and just go back to London", Kage stated. Beast looked up at him.

"Is London where you live?" Beast asked.

"Yeah, I'm just renting this house right now, but I just wish that we didn't have to fight in this stupid Grail War."

"Well, I'm happy for this stupid, pointless war", Beast said as she smiled affectionately. Kage looked away from the ceiling and pointed his eyes towards his now-lover.

"Why's that?" he asked, a curious tone present in his voice. He didn't know what would make Beast actually be thankful for the current war.

"Because without it, I would have never gotten to meet you", she smiled lovingly. Kage smiled widely at her, and they kissed passionately once more. They finally parted after quite a while to fill their empty lungs. Once again, Beast nuzzled up against her Master's neck, while Kage stayed in the same position.

"I must say that that is quite a good point you made there", he said to the pink-haired Servant. He could almost feel the smile on her face. He felt her relax even more than she already was.

"Well, goodnight, Kage", she whispered to him, a huge smile present on her face. Kage reached out his arm for the lamp that was in the room and turned the switch. He pressed his chin up against her head and hugged her just a hair bit tighter than what he was before.

"Goodnight, Beast. I love you", he responded, his voice full of love and affection. Although the light was now off, they could still see each other fine due to the window that was to the left side of the bed. They kissed one last time, before Beast rested her head on her Master's chest once more.

"I love you too, Kage", she whispered before falling asleep. Kage loved the sound of her quiet and steady breathing. He loved how her face and body looked in the beautiful, light blue moonlight. He loved her personality. He loved everything about her. The Master squeezed his small Servant tightly and protectively before falling asleep himself.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll probably be posting something tomorrow whether it be a new story, a new one-shot, the next chapter of Festival Phantasm, or the next chapter of the Cause Route. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed and have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	25. Chaos Route: Corrupted By The Grail

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS for the Revenge Route if you can figure out what the hell is going on between Healer (Leanne) and Axer (Alo). If you do, kudos to you, because it's probably really hard to figure out right now.**

* * *

 _Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 10 – Corrupted by the Grail_

Loud screams filled the night from the same area as when the first real battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War occurred. They were the same ones from two nights prior and were filled with just as much pain and anguish. The woman who was screaming was on her knees, covering her eyes and face.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! GH-! GH-! AH!" the woman grunted loudly. Her whole body was shaking, and she had no idea what was going on. Her strawberry blonde hair was a complete mess and her red eyes were bright and glowing as if they were glow in the dark. She had never gone through this much pain before.

A sudden presence could be felt, but Axer could not stop screaming. The agony was too much for even her to handle. Whatever it was, it was coming from the new curse that was placed in her arm. She no longer could keep it only in her left arm. The curse continued to spread throughout her entire body, making her feel excruciating pain from every inch of her body. This was no ordinary curse. It wasn't one that a normal being or even Heroic Spirit could put on an enemy. It was one that had been created and used by demons. Axer herself had felt the pain of a demon's curse before but never thought that one could feel as if hell itself was inside of her. Her hair color suddenly started to get dark. Its strawberry color started to turn a deep red and her irises turned a shiny white color. "AAAAHH!" she screamed for the last time. Almost every vein in her body was pure red, filled with corrupted blood.

"A-Axer, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. The woman looked towards the voice and found her blonde friend standing there. Axer just stayed there in a kneeling position, covering her face. Her now dark red hair was everywhere. There were more figures beside Saber – Diarmuid, Shirou, Bazett, Lancer, Rin and Archer most likely, but she could not be sure due to the fog blurring her vision even more. She tried to say something, but it ended up coming out sounding inhuman. _Run. Get out of here now,_ she was trying to say but with no luck. The longer they stayed there, the more danger they would be in. _L-love, I feel love. I feel it coming from them. It's strong. And, I feel a familiar presence. Yes, it is very familiar,_ Axer said in her mind. "Axer! Get a hold of yourself!"

Heavy footsteps could be heard getting closer to them. They were coming from behind the group. Everybody looked towards where the sound was coming from. A huge figure and a small figure was coming closer. Evil laughter got louder and louder. The two figures stopped. The fog spread a little revealing a young girl with red eyes and white hair. The emotions that Axer could feel stirred, and now she could feel sadness coming from Saber as well. The girl must have been the daughter of Irisvielle and Kiritsugu. The huge figure beside her was definitely a Servant. "Hehehe, I would have never thought to see you here, Onii-chan. I was just coming to dispose of that Servant behind you", she giggled, starting to look at Axer. The group looked back at the woman who sat behind them. She didn't move. She was not afraid.

"Is that Von Einzbern?" Bazett asked Rin.

"Yes, that's definitely her", Rin clarified.

"Hehehe, so you know me? Wow, I must be pretty famous. Well anyway, Berserker destroy that useless woman", Illya commanded her Servant. The sound that erupted from the Berserker class Servant sound nearly less human than the sounds that Axer had been making. The humongous man charged at Axer.

"Axer! Do you want to get killed?!" Saber yelled. Berserker was getting closer and closer and closer, but the woman simply sat there doing nothing. Suddenly, she stood up. The huge sword-axe that Berserker wielded came down with inhuman strength and power. A large bang echoed through the night and everybody gasped besides Illya who just laughed.

"Great job, Berserk- huh? Berserker?" Illya called. The scene in front of them was unbelievable. Axer was easily holding off Berserker's attack with only one arm. Her white eyes stared at him blankly. She suddenly materialized another axe, one that was about the same size as Demontal. It had a ghostly look, and it seemed like the axe was completely made out of black fire or something of the sort. Axer put more pressure on Demontal and swung the other axe at Berserker's neck. He dodged it, but there was still a huge gash in his skin. "Wh-what's going on?" Illya asked.

On one side of the battlefield, there was Berserker who was huge, muscular, and was probably one of the strongest Servants ever. On the other side however, there stood the Warrior of Katanta, Alodine Lemile, who was known as the strongest Axer class Servant known to mages. If a mage wanted an Axer class Servant, they sought out a catalyst that would summon the famous warrior who had taught Felicity Telion. Hair and cape blowing in the wind, Alo just stood there with a blank look on her face. Her now black veins were moving around her body. She placed her right foot behind her and charged towards her enemy. Berserker, who had a huge gash in his shoulder, also charged towards the woman. The two weapons collided and the battle finally begun.

Somehow, Axer had taken a major upper-hand. With two axes, she now had a huge chance of hitting the other Servant. Berserker could be seen getting more and more cuts from the axes the woman used. His strength seemed to decrease drastically during the battle, and he looked like he was slowing down with his attacks.

"What the hell is happening?" Rin asked no one in particular.

"Every time she cuts Berserker with Demontal, he gets a curse put on him that was chosen by Axer", Saber explained. "Demontal is definitely a very useful Noble Phantasm that can really mean the difference between winning and losing a battle. There are over one thousand curses she can put on her enemy and each one has their own effects. When used in one-on-one combat, it is the ultimate Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm", she finished.

"Ah, I see. But wait, what's the other axe she is using?"

"I have no idea. She never used that axe in the Fourth Holy Grail War. It may be an unknown Noble Phantasm that she possesses", Saber told Rin. They looked back at the battle. Even if you looked at what was going on for a split-second, you would still be able to tell that Axer was winning the battle. No matter how much strength Berserker put into his attacks, Axer still easily deflected them. What was going on, nobody knew. The Berserker class Servant had to be one of, if not the, strongest Berserker class Servants that a mage could summon, but now a mere woman could defeat him. No, she was a mere woman no longer. She was possessed. She was not possessed by a demon for there was no mark on her stomach. She must have been possessed by the Grail, more like _corrupted_ by the Grail. Her strength was now even more tremendous than normal, and it could be seen in her battle against Berserker.

"B-Berserker, n-no", Illya mumbled. She could see the number of Berserker's lives decreasing. _Twelve,_ she counted. _Eleven…Ten…Nine…..Eight…Seven….Six….Five,_ she continued, five lives left. _Four –_ Tears started to fall from Illya's eyes. _Three – How could she be defeating him that easily? Two – Berserker, Berserker, please, stop. One life left – No! No! Berserker! Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me._

The blade of Axer's cursed axe, Demontal, was raised in the air. "NO! NO! BERSERKER!" Illya cried. "AAAAAAHHHH! BY THE POWER OF THE COMMAND SEAL, I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK TO ME!" she yelled. The axe fell, but Axer was too slow. The huge body of Berserker dematerialized and reappeared in front of Illya. Illya sat there sobbing loudly. Axer got ready to charge once more and finish the enemy Servant.

Before she could charge however, a sword hit her axe. The clang of the metal was loud and high-pitched. For the second time that night, the sight they could see was unbelievable. Another presence filled the air.

"S-Sister, please, get a hold of yourself", the voice of what must have been another Servant sounded. Two more figures could be spotted through the fog. Alo's white eyes pointed to her sister, who was of the Healer class. Just like Illya, tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I don't know what's happening or why I'm here or how I got here, but please get a hold of yourself." Alo simply stared at her, and for a small moment Alo's true self could be looked at. Her eyes turned back to ruby red. The sound that came out of her mouth was surprisingly human.

"S-Sister, S-Saber, e-everybody r-run", the real voice of Alo warned. Saber was completely confused.

"W-wait a second, wasn't Leanne the one who killed her, Diarmuid?" Saber asked the handsome man standing beside her. Diarmuid nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. I have no idea what's going on", Diarmuid replied.

The color of Axer's eyes turned white again, and Saber concluded that that was the end of Axer's sanity. Alo sent her sister flying back and simply stood there.

"Shirou, Rin, let's go!" Bazett yelled from behind. Diarmuid and Saber looked behind them. Lancer held onto Bazett's waist, ready to start heading back to their mansion.

"But-", Saber tried to retort.

"I know you won't like it, but we have to go, Saber. Axer has been corrupted. She isn't herself anymore", Diarmuid persuaded her. "And I can't tell you what I would do if something bad were to happen to you." Saber looked up at him for a moment and decided that trying to change Alo back to normal truly was useless, and it would be much better for them to head back. She nodded in response. Everyone finally left, and Saber looked back at where Axer was. The Servant Saber recognized as the Healer class Servant from the last war had apparently decided to make a retreat as well, and Illya and Berserker probably left the scene after Healer had arrived. Saber could feel the tears welling up in her eyes over the loss of her friend. Sure she was not entirely lost, but Axer's sanity was completely gone.

Saber decided that it was best not to think about what had happened and turned back to the night sky in front of her. She looked over at Diarmuid, who was carrying Shirou, and thought about the words that he had said to her. _And I can't tell you what I would do if something bad were to happen to you._

* * *

Saber's eyes were swollen and tears still continued to escape her eyes every once in a while. She had lost one of her best friends. It didn't matter if she was an enemy. Alo was one of the only ones who did not treat Saber as a child or cause her any humiliation. The two had always respected each other, and neither held any sort of grudges toward the other.

Saber could feel the soft lips of her lover leaving a trail of kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder. His hands caressed her sides and waist, calming her down. If it weren't for Axer's corruption, Saber would happily bathe in Diarmuid's gentle touches. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The light was off, and the only light source was the blue glow coming from the moon outside. Saber sniffed.

"S-sorry you had to see me like this. I must look like a complete mess", Saber told Diarmuid, who continued to put his lips up against her skin affectionately.

"It's fine, and you look beautiful no matter what", Diarmuid stated calmly. There was a small moment of silence where Saber just leaned up against the handsome man behind her and let him continue with his loving gestures.

"I know I shouldn't be crying, but Axer seemed to understand me. She probably understood me even more than any one of my soldiers or subordinates", she said.

"I know. Now come on, I don't want you to cry anymore. I think that Axer is still in there. We just need to un-corrupt her", he replied, trying to cheer her up. Saber chuckled lightly.

"You really think so?"

"I know so", he responded, earning another chuckle from the woman sitting in his lap. Saber lifted her head up from his shoulder and stared into his beautiful eyes. He gave her a small smile and Saber put her small hand on his jawline and pulled him towards her, passionately kissing him. Once again, the feeling that she had felt ten years ago came back to her and made her want to immerse herself in Diarmuid's love and affection. Saber turned herself around to face her gorgeous lover and started to feel his toned chest with her hand, as they continued to kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, while the two moaned. Diarmuid's ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her head. The two broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads up against each other. "Feel better?" he asked, as he caught his breath.

"A lot better", Saber replied before locking lips with him once more. Diarmuid did have his tricks in making his love feel better.

* * *

Bazett lied on top of Lancer, both of whom were sleeping soundly on Bazett's bed. They didn't know exactly how, but Lancer would always end up sleeping in her bed at night with her. In truth, she actually enjoyed Lancer's company and warmth at night.

A knock could be heard coming from the front door, but nobody answered it. Even without an answer on whether they could come in or not, Rin and Archer walked inside the mansion, closing the door behind them. They looked around the living room and saw that neither one of them were in there. Archer could feel a strong presence coming from Lancer. "They're definitely here. That's Bazett's jacket and Lancer's spear right there, so they must be home", Archer stated. Rin nodded in response.

"I'd guess that Bazett's in the bedroom, and Lancer is either on the lookout or scouting", Rin guessed.

The two then went to the bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer, Rin and Archer decided to slowly and quietly open it. Their eyes widened at the scene in front of them. They had not expected it. A Master and a Servant to be sleeping soundly in the same bed was definitely a rare thing to see. The scene seemed to calm Rin down for some odd reason. It seemed oddly warm and adorable. The way that Lancer's arms were protectively wrapped around Bazett's thin but curvy body made her heart want to scream. She almost wished that she had that sort of relationship with Archer. She saw Archer do a fake gag from the corner of her eye, and her eyes darted towards him.

"What? That's disgusting", Archer stated simply.

"No it isn't. Look at how cute it is. I mean, Lancer and Bazett are so protective of each other and close. It's just so cute", Rin said. She looked back at her two allies and could see Lancer giving Bazett light kisses on her forehead and cheek, and the funny thing was he wasn't even awake. He snuggled up to her affectionately, and Rin almost squealed.

"Can we just go? I don't want to watch this disgusting moment", Archer said.

"Ugh, fine", Rin grumbled.

"Thank you", the man beside her replied.

Taking one last look at the adorable scene, she slowly and quietly closed the door and left with Archer to their own mansion.

* * *

 _ **Servant Stat Card - Axer (corrupted)**_

 **Master: Grail**

 **True Name: Alodine Lemile**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 174 cm, 54 kg**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: EX**

 **Endurance: EX**

 **Agility: B**

 **Magical Energy: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 _ **Class Abilities**_

 **Magic Resistance: EX**

 **Bravery: EX**

 _ **Details**_

 **?**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Cursed Arm: EX - A Skill that can increase a Servant's Magic Resistance and Strength dramatically in battle. In this Servant's case, it will bring their Magic Resistance to A+ at any time and their Strength to an even higher stat when they are using the arm that is cursed. This Servant can also spread the curse to anything they touch.**

 **Mind Read: C - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant will be able to read someone's mind, if they concentrate really hard.**

 **Emotion Read: A+ - A Skill that allows a Servant to read one's emotions. This Servant is able to do this anytime, anywhere and can even accidentally read one's emotions without trying to**

 **Eye of the Mind: B - Capable of calm analysis on the battle field. Greatly increases a Servant's chances of winning.**

 **Immunity from Eyes: EX - Immune to Eyes of Nightmares**

 **Immunity from Teeth: EX - Immune to Teeth of Nightmares**

 **Corruption: EX - This Servant is corrupted by the Grail. All stats will be increased by one level or more**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 **Demontal: Weapon of A Thousand Curses**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed! The thing that happened between Axer and Healer will be explained later. Well, have a WONDERFUL day**


	26. Chaos Route: The Aid of the Savior

**A/N: Oh my god, I am getting so bad at this O.o But don't worry, I'll try to update more. I'll be trying to get a lot of updates done today and tomorrow, so hopefully you can finally see what happens in the upcoming chapters of my fanfics. And if I have enough time, I'll try to start on some of the other fanfics that I've had in mind for a while. So like always, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chaos Unleashed Route: Chapter 11 – The Aid of the Savior**_

The alliance was gathered around the dining table of the Emiya residence, ready to start planning on how to defeat not only Beast but Axer now as well. Rin was the one to start.

"I say that right now, we focus on defeating Axer first", she suggested. Diarmuid looked at Saber, who sat there with her eyes closed. He guessed that Saber knew that they would be looking to defeat Axer first. He turned his attention back to Rin and the others. "Does everybody agree with this-" Rin was cut off.

"I say that we stay away from both Axer and Beast entirely. Axer could most likely easily defeat us all. I don't think it would be a very wise decision to attack her now", Saber cut in, causing everybody to dart their eyes towards her. "We should focus our attention towards finding and defeating the un-corrupted Servants before we face the corrupted ones. The only way we could actually stand a chance against Beast or Axer is if we had information on them or how to defeat them."

"Well, we could easily get information on how to defeat Axer", Bazett informed Saber. Saber grunted. She wanted nothing more for them to cut the topic of killing Axer. The knight hoped that there was some way of undoing the curse that was put upon her fellow warrior. "Last night, Rin gave me some information on one of the eighteen Servants summoned by the Grail."

"Could it be that someone that Axer once knew has been summoned?" Diarmuid asked. Saber looked back down at the table, feeling disappointed in Diarmuid for asking that question. Was he really going to help in killing Axer?

"That is correct. Well, at least one was summoned. I thought I could have sworn that I heard that there were some others that knew her, but I'm not entirely sure. So for now, we can only hope that we run into the girl", Rin told them.

"Who's the one who knew Axer?" Shirou questioned.

"We're thinking that it's the so-called "Savior of Katanta", Felicity Telion. She apparently studied under Axer, or Alodine, during life. She could know of a way to defeat her", Bazett stated. "But unfortunately, we need to gain her trust first."

"Do you think she might know of a way to 'un-curse' her?" Diarmuid wondered. Everyone looked at him, including Saber.

"I'm not sure. She might know of a way to rid that curse, but there's a very slight chance of her knowing due to her being in the Axer class and not the Caster class", Bazett replied. Diarmuid nodded in response.

"Are we going to try to find her tonight?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, but we'll need someone she'll definitely trust to go", Bazett informed him.

"And, who will that be?" the boy asked. At that question, the group just stared at him. He was the perfect candidate to go. They knew that if the girl would trust somebody, it would be Shirou. "Me? Why are you sending me?"

"Because unlike us, you didn't want to be in this war. You were forced into fighting in this war. And if she was an enemy and in danger, you would still be willing to help her. Are we not correct in saying such?" Rin questioned.

"Well…yeah, I guess I would do that", Shirou said.

"Exactly, that is why we are sending you", the magenta-haired magus from across the table told him. "We know for a fact that she would trust you. It is a known fact from her legend that she only wants to protect people, just like you."

"Yeah, so go make yourself useful and find her", Rin commanded.

"Wait, I'm going by myself?!"

"No, Lancer is going with you. Once either one of you spot her, Lancer will drop you off at a spot where she can't see either one of you. After that, you'll approach her and converse with her. All you have to do is make her trust you. Give her a reason to trust you. And, don't even dare to come back here without her", his classmate said sternly.

"Wait a second, Rin. Why is Lancer going to be the one to help Shirou search? Why are you not sending either me or Diarmuid with him?" Saber questioned.

"Well, you can't change into Spirit form, and Lancer is overall quicker than Diarmuid. We want to find answers as soon as possible." Saber could only nod at the response, both statements were very true. "Plus, it's not as if Bazett _wants_ to send Lancer out, but sacrifices have to be made."

The blonde Servant looked at the Master of Archer in confusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bazett, her cheeks red at what Rin had just said. "Is something wrong, Bazett?" Saber asked the woman.

"Wh-what do you mean by me not _wanting_ to send Lancer out?" Bazett stuttered in embarrassment. Lancer and Archer, who were at the end of the table, just watched the feud silently to avoid getting in any trouble. Diarmuid and Saber sat there confused, not knowing what the hell they were even talking about. Shirou started to wonder whether or not he was still supposed to be in the conversation or not.

"Well, I mean I know _I_ wouldn't want to send someone I love so dearly out onto the battlefield if it was under my power", Rin stated with a mischievous smirk on her face. "I wouldn't want them to get themselves fatally wounded either."

"E-excuse me?! Wh-what are you talking about?!" Bazett asked, her face pure red from the humiliation.

"Don't act as if you don't know, Bazett. I know that Lancer sleeps in your bed with you at night. I saw it with my own eyes", the black-haired girl said. Bazett's jaw dropped at the statement. She put on a fake smile.

"Ha, i-is that so?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Well then, I'm sure Archer would love to know about your little fantasy." It was Rin's turn to blush.

"U-um, I think we should leave Lancer", Shirou suggested to the blue-haired Irishman.

"I agree. Good luck", he said to Archer, who was starting to sweat from thinking about what Rin could have possibly said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it", Archer responded.

"Obviously", Lancer agreed. "Let's go, kid. Before the argument gets even more heated." Shirou nodded in agreement, before Lancer picked him up and left the house, leaving Rin, Bazett, Saber, Diarmuid, and Archer – Saber, Diarmuid, and Archer continuing to watch the argument.

"Archer, go back to the mansion before things get…out of hand", Rin commanded.

"You think I'm stupid enough to listen to that command? I'm staying here to _keep_ things from getting out of hand", Archer replied. Rin didn't argue; she only turned her attention back to her ally.

"H-how do you know about that?" Bazett asked.

"Well, last night I was going to see if you wanted to start searching for Felicity, but you didn't answer the door so I came in and saw you and Lancer snuggling with one another. It was a rather adorable sight to see actually." The other woman got redder in the face. "By the way, I have to ask you if you have kissed him before, because it really seems like you two have already."

"N-no, w-we haven't…kissed", the magus mumbled in embarrassment, darting her eyes to the floor.

"You're such a bad liar", Rin retorted, aggravating Bazett even more.

"…Hey, Archer, I have something to tell you", Bazett said, turning her attention to Rin's Servant.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Rin yelled.

* * *

"So, where exactly are you going? You seem like you know where you're going", Shirou said.

"I can sense mana coming from the shopping district. It may be coming from Felicity", Lancer said.

"Do you even know what she looks like?"

"She has violet-red hair and freckles. That's all I really know."

"Wait a second, is that her right there?" Shirou asked, noticing a girl matching the description Lancer just gave. The man looked down to see if it really was the famed "Savior of Katanta".

"Yep, that's definitely her", he answered before landing on a nearby building. "Where do want to be dropped off at?" Shirou looked around for a good spot.

"Over in that alley good?" Shirou asked. Lancer nodded then brought the high-schooler over to the alley he was talking about. As soon as they arrived, Lancer materialized a long black coat with a hood. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I don't want to be too obvious. I can't just leave you out here by yourself. Bazett would kill me, if I did. Plus, red eyes like mine aren't exactly _normal_ , so I have to cover them up somehow", Lancer said.

"Why don't you just wear colored contacts?"

"What's that? Weapon? Food?" the Irishman questioned before shaking his head. "Well never mind me, there she is", the man said while pointing towards the girl they spotted earlier. She seemed unaware of where they were, but it looked like that she was aware that they were somewhere around. Her eyes traveled the streets in confusion.

Now looking at her closer, Shirou wondered how a girl like that could save _anything_. She wasn't very big, and her arms looked rather scrawny. "Are you sure that's her, Lancer? She doesn't look very strong", Shirou asked.

"Yeah, that's definitely her. Don't underestimate her. Just because she may look thin and harmless doesn't mean that she actually is. I know exactly how strong she is. I saw her in battle once. If someone's going to defeat or know how to defeat Alo it's definitely her", Lancer reassured him. "If you need anything, I'll be right here waiting for you. Now, go get her", the blue-haired man said while winking.

"But, what do I say?" Shirou questioned, as he started to sweat.

"I don't know. Just say _something_ , anything that will get her to trust you", Lancer said, as he lit a cigarette. Shirou sighed and walked out of the alley. His footsteps seemed to get louder and louder. He wondered how the girl could not hear him. As he got closer and closer, the girl in front of him kept getting prettier and prettier. It was as if there was no end to her beauty.

He stepped fully out of the alleyway. The girl still didn't notice him. She was starting to intimidate him. She wore a serious look on her face, obviously ready to summon her weapon and fight. "U-um-" Shirou accidentally thought out loud. Immediately, Shirou covered his lips as to not get the warrior's attention.

But unfortunately, it did not work. The girl had heard Shirou. Her eyes darted towards him quickly. "Who are you? State your name", she commanded.

"U-uh", Shirou mumbled speechlessly. The girl was definitely not short of beautiful, although he could not say the same of height. Shirou realized how idiotic he must have looked. He snapped back into reality and shook his head as if to wake himself up. "I-I'm sorry. M-my name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya. I was, uh, just wondering if you were…lost", he said. _M-maybe she'll trust me if I help her,_ Shirou thought to himself, as he walked up to her.

The girl's mouth opened slightly at the statement, as if she wasn't expecting it. And then (to Shirou's relief), she smiled. "Oh well, I am actually not used to this place yet. I have…heard of it before and know the ins and outs of it, but I am just not _used_ to it. I'm Felicity by the way", she said. _So she is the "Savior of Katanta",_ Shirou said in his mind.

"Oh y-yes, it's lovely to meet you", the boy replied, as he offered her his hand.

"Lovely to meet you as well", she replied, politely shaking it. _How the hell do I gain her trust enough for her to come back to my house?_ "Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing his uneasiness.

"O-oh, it's nothing. I-it's just that I'm a little uneasy about you being out here all alone. I-it's been dangerous lately", he told her. Her smile vanished, and she put on a surprised expression.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked. "What's been going on?"

"U-um, murders have been happening near here lately. And…I don't want anybody else getting hurt", Shirou said, as he scratched his head and looked down at the ground. He felt color on his cheeks. It may have been a true statement. There _have_ been a lot of murders happening lately. But even then, he still felt as if he were lying. How the hell was he going to persuade him to trust her?" He turned his attention back to Felicity, who he noticed wasn't looking at him, well not his face at least.

"May I see your left hand?" she abruptly asked. Shirou looked at her, wondering why she would ask such a random question.

"U-um, sure", he replied, not remembering the Command Seals that were marked on the hand that she asked for. He suddenly realized why she asked to see his hand. The three red markings that were in the shape of a sword could easily be seen. "U-um, they're t-tattoos", he lied. Felicity looked up at him.

"So, you were the one I was sensing mana from. I'm sorry, but I have no business with you", she said to him before turning around and started to walk away. But before she could, Shirou grabbed her wrist to keep her from getting away. Felicity blushed at the sudden movement. He could feel her becoming tense.

"P-please, don't go. I'll do whatever you want", Shirou told her. The girl shot her eyes towards the red-head.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him. "Let go of me now!"

"Please! We need your help! I'll give you food and shelter, if you help!" Shirou bribed.

"Servants don't need any of that, you idiot!" Felicity yelled back. "And even if I wanted to help you, I wouldn't, because you lied to me. All you want is that dumb Holy Grail. I can't help someone like that. The only way I would help you is if you miraculously became my Master, which will _never_ happen. I don't serve liars!"

"I never wanted the Holy Grail! I was forced into this for some odd reason!" Shirou told her.

"How can I trust you, you lying piece of shit?!" she insulted.

"F-fine, you want the truth and nothing but the truth?! Would that make you happy?!" the boy yelled.

"Yes! Yes, that would make me happy!"

"Well fine then, I'll give you the damned truth! The truth is that I was pulled into this dumb-ass war by the Grail when your Master attacked me! I didn't want to give up the war immediately since it would most likely mean my death! I'm in an alliance with two other Masters with their Servants and another Servant who was summoned by the Grail like you! A few nights ago, Alodine attacked a Master and his Servant, Beast, due to how weak they seemed to be, but she, as well as her Master, got mauled in the process due to Beast's Protective Instinct skill! The Grail then re-summoned her with a different curse in her arm, and she later became corrupted! She's lost all of her sanity, and her stats are even higher now, so we have no idea how to either defeat her or un-corrupt her! And whenever I first saw you a couple moments ago, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen or even laid eyes on! How's that for giving you the truth?!" Shirou yelled, spilling everything that had happened in the past few nights and that night. Everything suddenly stopped. He wondered if time itself just froze after his outburst.

He then looked up at Felicity, who seemed frozen in time. She had a blush on her face, most likely because he had accidentally told her how beautiful he thought she was. She just stared at him. Shirou breathed hard, as if he had just run a mile as fast as he could. "M-my Master?" she finally stuttered.

"Y-yes", Shirou responded.

"Sh-she's been corrupted by the Grail? She's stronger than she usually is?" she asked, trying to clarify what her acquaintance had just said. Shirou nodded.

"And, you need my help to either un-corrupting her or defeating her?"

"Th-that's correct."

"And…you think I'm the most…beautiful girl you've ever seen?" she asked in disbelief. Shirou shot his head sideways and looked at the ground, not wanting to answer the question. But he knew that he had to answer to fully gain her trust.

"…y-yes", Shirou clarified with a small nod. "I know I lied to you, but we really need your help. She's basically unstoppable right now", he informed her. He could feel her stare. Did she believe him? He hoped so. He was now aiming all of his hope towards her trusting him. Suddenly, he remembered something. "O-oh, and I'm here with one of my allies' Servant. He helped in finding you. He saw you one time during life." He felt Felicity relax.

"Tell them to come out, and I may place my trust in you and offer you whatever help I can", she told him. "Oh, and let go of my wrist." Shirou blushed harder and finally released the grip on her wrist. He nodded and started to walk towards the alley that Lancer was residing in.

He walked into the alley and found the Irishman smoking; his hood was up, blocking his eyes. "Where's the little lassie at?"

"I need you to come with me", Shirou told him, completely ignoring his question. "To gain her trust, you have to come out", he vaguely explained. Lancer just looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"I don't know what happened out there, but if it means gaining her trust then fine", he said, following Shirou out the alley.

Luckily, Felicity still stood there, waiting for the two to return. "Evening, lass", Lancer greeted. Felicity simply looked at him with a serious expression.

"Cut the shit-chat, and show me your weapon. If you truly are a Servant, then you should have a-", Felicty was cut off.

"Ah, I see that you've picked up your Master's way of speech", Lancer commented, causing Felicity's jaw to drop slightly. "I see a shadow of her in you. I've met Alodine before. I've also met you before, though briefly. You do remember me, do you not?" the tall man asked her.

"U-um, I don't recall-", she started to say.

"Ah, my apologies, I forgot that I still had this hood covering my face", he said. Lancer pulled down his hood, revealing his handsome face and red eyes. Felicity's eyes widened. The man winked at her. "Remember me?"

"Cu-", she mumbled.

"Yep, see you _do_ remember me", he said with a wide smile. Felicity knocked herself out of her trance and looked towards Shirou.

"Hmph, fine. You have proved to me that you are trustworthy enough. I will assist you in fighting my Mast- Alodine", she told him. "But I have some conditions."

"Anything", Shirou said.

"Number one, you give me both the food and the shelter you offered earlier", Felicity told him. Shirou nodded with a small smirk.

"Mm, I planned that from the very beginning", Shirou agreed.

"Number two, you tell your Servant or Servants or allies or whatever to not ask me to do idiotic things that they are not willing to do. Tell them that I shall not take any commands from any of them. The only one who will be giving me the command will be you since you basically risked your life coming and asking me for help. And especially tell them that if they betray either you or me or even if _you_ betray me, I am justified to kill them all or you too if you betray me as well", she continued.

"U-um, they had a reason for not coming here, but I-I guess that will do", Shirou responded, sweat dripping down from both his and Lancer's heads. "Anything else?" Felicity looked at him in surprise. Was he really agreeing to her conditions? She straightened herself up.

"And finally, you give me a reward if I do play the main role in defeating her. I won't be doing this all for free", Felicity told him sternly. Shirou and Lancer looked at each other. Shirou then turned his attention towards Felicity.

"But, what exactly do you want?" Shirou asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll think about it as time passes", the girl finished. "So, do we have a deal?" she asked, offering her hand for Shirou to shake. He looked at it for a second but quickly raised his gold eyes to meet her brown ones. He politely shook her hand to seal the deal.

"We have a deal", he agreed. "Well since the deal is done, we should be hurrying back to my house."

"Is that where I'll be staying?" Felicity asked.

"Yep", Shirou replied before starting to walk back to his house, followed by Lancer and Felicity. "Oh yeah, do you think Rin and Bazett's argument is over yet, Lancer?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. I haven't heard anything from Bazett, and I know for a fact that I haven't lost all connections to her. Either that, or she's just way too embarrassed to say anything", Lancer said.

"Ah, I see."

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the conversation! That's just rude!" Felicity yelled from behind them. "You should be thankful that I'm helping you with defeating Alodine!" Shirou and Lancer once again looked at each other. They started to chuckle at the girl's childish behavior.

Felicity stopped walking and stared at the two, a blush on her face. Suddenly, she recalled Lancer's playful and ornery personality. "Oh by the way Shirou, you're going to need to do a lot more than just call me the most beautiful girl you've ever seen to win your way to _my_ heart!" she yelled with a smirk on her face, as she caught up to the two males and walked beside them. From the corner of her eye, she saw that her plan worked. Shirou was blushing, as a very mischievous-looking Lancer looked at him with a dog-like smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I've finally written a good, long chapter after what feels like forever. Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter so far! :D Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	27. Updated Servant Stats

**A/N: So, I decided to change some things with the Servant Stats, and I really didn't feel like updating every single chapter with a Stat. So, these are the updated versions. Next chapter of the Cause Route should be put up tomorrow, and if we have a cancellation for school then the either the next chapter of the Revenge Route or Grave Days will be out as well (or both, depends on how much time I have on my hands).**

* * *

 _ **Notes: The stat X represents a stat higher than EX**_

 _ **Updated Servant Stats**_

 _ **Axer**_

Master: Noire Kurosawa

True Name: Alodine Lemile

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 174 cm, 54 kg

Alignment: Neutral

Strength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: D

Magical Energy: EX

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: Weapon of A Thousand Curses, Demontal – A++

 **Class Abilities**

Magic Resistance: A+

Bravery: A

 **Details**

?

 **Skills**

Cursed Arm: EX - A Skill that can increase a Servant's Magic Resistance, Magical Energy, and Strength dramatically in battle. In this Servant's case, it will bring their Magic Resistance to A+ at any time and their Strength to A++ when they are using the arm that is cursed. This Servant can also spread the curse to anything they touch. If this Servant loses their Master, they will easily be able to keep themselves in the world from using the mana produced by the curse.

Mind Read: C - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant will be able to read someone's mind, if they concentrate really hard.

Emotion Read: A+ - A Skill that allows a Servant to read one's emotions. This Servant is able to do this anytime, anywhere and can even accidentally read one's emotions without trying to

Eye of the Mind: B - Capable of calm analysis on the battle field. Greatly increases a Servant's chances of winning.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Demontal – Known as the Weapon of A Thousand Curses, Demontal is a large axe that has the power to place a huge variety of curses onto the enemy with just one cut. If the name is yelled out, this Noble Phantasm can either become an Anti-Fortress or Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. For Demontal to become an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, the weapon must swung down towards the ground while its name is shouted(much like Excalibur). If Demontal's name is shouted when thrown however, the weapon will become an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. In both scenarios, all of the curses will combine together and create the ultimate curse that can kill with only a tiny scratch.

* * *

 _ **Axer (corrupted)**_

Master: Grail

True Name: Alodine Lemile

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 174 cm, 54 kg

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: EX

Endurance: EX

Agility: B

Magical Energy: X

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: ?

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: EX

Bravery: EX

 **Details**

?

 **Skills**

Cursed Arm: EX - A Skill that can increase a Servant's Magic Resistance and Strength dramatically in battle. In this Servant's case, it will bring their Magic Resistance to A+ at any time and their Strength to an even higher stat when they are using the arm that is cursed. This Servant can also spread the curse to anything they touch.

Mind Read: C - A Skill that allows a Servant to read minds. In this case, the Servant will be able to read someone's mind, if they concentrate really hard.

Emotion Read: A+ - A Skill that allows a Servant to read one's emotions. This Servant is able to do this anytime, anywhere and can even accidentally read one's emotions without trying to

Eye of the Mind: B - Capable of calm analysis on the battle field. Greatly increases a Servant's chances of winning.

Immunity from Eyes: EX - Immune to Eyes of Nightmares

Immunity from Teeth: EX - Immune to Teeth of Nightmares

Corruption: EX - This Servant is corrupted by the Grail. All stats will be increased by one level or more

 **Noble Phantasm**

Demontal: Weapon of A Thousand Curses

* * *

 _ **Felicity Telion**_

Master: None

True Name: Felicity Telion

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 148 cm, 38 kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: A

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Magical Energy: A

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Class Abilities**

Magic Resistance: C

Bravery: A

 **Details**

Felicity Telion, aka the Savior of Katanta, was born in a poor and nameless village during the time of Cu Chulainn's legend. Her mother was later murdered by Montalonians when she was at the age of 11. Before she could be murdered however, the legendary Alodine Lemile came to her aid and rescued her from the soldiers and took her under her wing. When arriving at the capitol, the twenty-year-old Alodine started training the small girl who was barely 4 feet tall at the time. Felicity went through years of training under Alo and even started to see her as a motherly figure. At the age of 13, the young girl was told to step onto the battlefield being on the front lines, right beside her Master. From the ages 13 to 15, Felicity had stepped on hundreds of battlefields and showed her incredible strength in each one. After a total of four years of intense and brutal training under the famous Katantan warrior, Alo unexpectedly died leaving Felicity to study under her retainer, Zoal Zeokill. Ten months had passed when Felicity was forced to finally step on the battlefield as a general after the death of Zoal. At the age of only 16, she entered the last battle. Her army was at a major disadvantage, only having 15,000 soldiers compared to the Montalonian army's 23,000 soldiers. The battle lasted a total of six brutal days, Felicity not having slept during any of the five nights. On the sixth day, only 200 soldiers remained, and the number quickly decreased. An hour before the end of the battle, there were 70 soldiers left in the Montalonian army and only one left in the Katantan army – Felicity. The final second of the devastating battle and war between the two countries approached when Felicity managed to land a fatal blow on Montalonia's best general and cut off his head before he could strike back. Alone on the bloodstained battlefield, Felicity took the head of the general and traveled back to the capitol that was located three days away. For the rest of her days, she was declared a hero and later became the successor to the throne of Katanta. She finally died at the age of 38 as the Hero Queen of Katanta.

 **Noble Phantasms**

?

 _ **Fencer**_

Master: Blaise Slayer

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 182 cm, 74 kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B

Endurance: E

Agility: B

Magical Energy: D

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: ?

 **Class Skills**

Magic Resistance: D

Independent Action: B

 **Skills**

?

 **Noble Phantasm**

?

* * *

 _ **Beast (Untransformed)**_

Master: Kage Maki

True Name: Fawn Stonea

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 160 cm 45 kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Magical Energy: E

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: ?

 **Class Abilities**

Magic Resistance: ?

Other: ?

 **Skills**

?

 **Noble Phantasms**

None

* * *

 _ **Beast (Transformed)**_

Master: Kage Maki

True Name: Fawn Stonea

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 350 cm 362 kg

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: X

Endurance: X

Agility: X

Magical Energy: EX

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasm(s): Chaos Unleashed – X

 **Class Abilities**

Magic Resistance: EX

Transformation: EX

 **Skills**

Presence Concealment: EX

Teeth of Nightmares: EX – If the teeth are shown to the enemy, the enemy will be paralyzed by fear.

Eyes of Nightmares: EX – If the enemy looks directly into the eyes, the enemy will be paralyzed completely by fear.

Battle Continuation: EX

Protective Instinct: X – If a loved one is attacked or threatened, the Servant will go into a rampage against the one who planned to kill or tried to kill their loved one.

Divinity: EX

Guardian Knight: EX

Innocent Monster: EX

Monstrous Strength: EX

Mystic Eyes: EX

Protection from Arrows: EX

Protection from Wind: EX

Shapeshifting: EX

Protection from Swords: EX

Protection from Axes: EX

Protection from Spears/Lances: EX

Protection from Charms: EX

Fog of Concealment: EX – Fog surrounds the enemy and does not allow them to speak to their Masters and will not allow sound to travel outside of the fog until the battle officially starts.

 **Details**

When transformed, Beast (Fawn Stonea) will become an almost invincible Servant and gain many abilities after transformation. When transformed, Fawn gains many new abilities, and every ability/skill level will be increased to EX or X (even including Magical Energy).

 **Noble Phantasm**

Chaos Unleashed: X - A Noble Phantasm that brings all of the chaos from within a Servant and turns the Servant into an almost unstoppable monster. This Noble Phantasm is not classified as any of the normal types of Noble Phantasms, instead this is a type of Noble Phantasm on its own


	28. Corrupt Route Short Preview

**A/N: Wow, I cannot believe that it has already been 8 months since I published this story! So, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read it and those who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed :) Seriously, it really makes my day to see that someone took the time to give it even a glance! :D**

 **So now with the new update :) So like I said in my profile before, I was debating whether or not to create a fourth and final route. But in the end, I have decided to make one :) The new route will be called the Corrupt Route :) This one will have new characters, a new story, and some new twists. I will tell you more of these characters when I publish the first chapter some time around mid-June (or when they appear in the story).**

 **Finally, I decided to put up a few quotes that will appear in the new route. I will not say who is talking, because I feel that it might lead to some minor spoilers so right now I guess you have to infer who is saying them :) Please tell me if you enjoy the preview! And once again, thank you and have a WONDERFUL Day!**

* * *

 _ **Corrupt Route Short Preview**_

" _Please tell me, are you my Master?"_

" _I am a mercenary who once lived here in Fuyuki. I was sent here for the Holy Grail War."_

" _Wh-where are my Command Seals?!"_

" _MY LEFT ARM!"_

" _I'm going to kill you."_

" _Ha! How can a godless god defeat me, who is one with the heavens?!"_

" _What happened to you?"_

" _Bazett, what...happened to you?"_

" _You were dead, so...how?"_

" _She is...the Godless God of Wise Destruction?"_

" _Where is she? I swear I am going to kill the person who took her."_

" _Saber!"_

" _Diarmuid...Diarmuid...Diarmuid."_

" _Please, please be okay."_

" _Master? Is that you?"_

" _The one person I never wanted to kill...the person who saved me...where has her sanity gone?"_

" _My Sister, had I known you would have such a terrible childhood, I would have taken it upon myself."_

" _What the hell happened to her?!"_

" _I'm such...I'm such a failure."_


	29. Discontinuation Announcement

**Hey guys! Welcome back. So, I'm just going to be blunt about this. As of right now, I am going to discontinue this story for many, many reasons. I really hate doing this, but I feel that I most likely had to with the character development being way too fast pace, the fact that I started writing this story one chapter each route at a time (which I now know was a REALLY bad idea), and just a lot of other things I did not like about the story (mostly the Cause Route and the Chaos Unleashed Route).**

 **If you guys want, I will continue the Revenge Route, because I feel as though that one is the best and the character development and all of that stuff is fine (but I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue the route or not). Also, the individual routes I have posted will most likely be deleted here in a couple of days. And if you all are wondering about the Corrupt Route then I will most definitely be writing this one at some point in time, but not until the real Cause Route is finished.**

 **Well with that done, go check out my other (and much better) stories if you want. If you have any questions for me or thoughts about what I could do much better in the next Routes of the Unknown, then please do so :)**

 **Anyway, I guess this is goodbye...for now (unless you follow any of my other stories, then I guess I'll see you there) ;p Hopefully, I'll be back as soon as possible. As always, have a WONDERFUL Day! :)**

 **P.S. - Thank you to all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed and all of you who took the time to read this fic. You guys always make my day! If I could go up and give all of you a hug, I would :)**

 _ **-Assassin Number 9**_


End file.
